Algo Parecido al Amor
by Hopeson8
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado. Ella estaba enamorada de otro y él no quería nada que ver con ella. Un día Vegeta se enferma de una fiebre mortal y Bulma se queda a su lado todo el tiempo. Un sentimiento empieza a nacer hasta convertirse en algo puro y sincero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: El día que mi destino fue arrebatado**_

 _ **Saludos lectores! Me llamo HopeSon, amo escribir fanfics y amo Dragon Ball, si ustedes también, pueden visitar mi perfil, tengo otros fics GokuxMilk y VegetaxBulma. Actualmente tengo en curso una historia alterna GokuxMilk y ya que ambas parejas me encantan, este es el turno de Vegeta y Bulma para protagonizar la suya.**_

 _ **Algunos elementos como los personajes y los nombres de algunos planetas he querido conservarlos, pero esta es una historia alterna sin conexión alguna con Dragon Ball, aclaro.**_

 _ **Sin más, les dejo con el primer capítulo de "Algo Parecido al Amor", que lo disfruten!**_

(Imaginen una fotografía de Bulma a los dieciocho años pero con aspecto de princesa con ropa extraterrestre)

Ella es Bulma, princesa del planeta Tsufur, una chica tan alegre como hermosa; siendo la hija menor de la familia real es muy consentida y a veces malcriada, pero a pesar de ello tiene un corazón generoso y compasivo. Ama salir a divertirse aunque sus padres no se lo permitan ya que debe estudiar y prepararse como princesa para honrar a su familia y su nación. Su hermano mayor Zubon es un guerrero excepcional además de ser un genio de la tecnología, es general de los ejércitos de su planeta y debido a esto Bulma no tiene una relación muy estrecha con él, aunque muy dentro de ella lo extraña, pues de niños eran inseparables.

Bulma también es un genio, cada artefacto en su habitación lo había diseñado y creado ella, siendo una chica con mucha clase y belleza, había logrado ser muy popular entre los nobles de las galaxias cercanas, desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad los reyes del planeta Tsufur recibían casi a diario propuestas para la princesa, pero ellos se negaban ya que hasta ahora ninguno era de mayor importancia, es decir, de conveniencia para su planeta.

-Su alteza, le ha llegado una carta del rey del planeta Ari…-Se inclinó el mayordomo del castillo ante los reyes extendiendo sus manos donde llevaba una charola de plata que contenía la carta. El rey Tsufur (Imaginen al papá de Bulma con su cabello blanco-lavanda pero más rudo, con vestimenta real y sin lentes) tomó la carta indicándole al mayordomo que levantara su cara y se retirara.

-Hmmp! Es otra propuesta para entregar la mano de nuestra hija a su hijo mayor mi querida reina…-Dijo el hombre mostrándole la carta a su esposa quien estaba a su lado (La mamá de Bulma pero con los ojos abiertos, un poco más estricta y con vestimentas reales).

-Otra más….-Exclamó la mujer en tono de cansancio…-Parece que nunca entienden querido…-Respondió cerrando sus ojos con tono de cansancio y suspirando al pensar que esa rutina se estaba volviendo tediosa.

-No podemos dejar que nuestra hija se case con cualquiera, por años he esperado que estuviera en edad de casarse para finalmente crear lazos permanentes con nuestros aliados más poderosos…-Exclamó el hombre levantándose de su trono mirando hacia la ventana del gran salón. Su esposa, la reina, lo miró pensativa; no creía que todo esto lo tuviera planeado, ya que él no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Hablas de los saiyayins, querido?...-Preguntó curiosa viéndolo contemplar el horizonte desde la ventana.

-Así es…-Afirmó él volteando a ver a su reina con una mirada astuta, ella se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su marido, no tenía idea que ese fuera su plan.

-Sin embargo querido, no debes olvidar que Bulma es solo una joven, que tal si se opone?...-Dijo la mujer exponiéndole la posibilidad al rey.

El rey Tsufur gruñó molesto, luego regresó a su semblante astuto y volteó a la ventana….-Ella es incapaz de darnos ese disgusto, es muy rebelde pero está consiente de cuál es su deber: Proteger a su reino… Además, conociendo el carácter de Bulma, dudo mucho que esté ligada sentimentalmente de algún plebeyo común….-Afirmó el hombre sonriendo convencido, sin embargo…

Una hermosa chica de cabello turquesa con vestimentas reales en tonos negro y vino se asomaba por su balcón; ella tenía la piel blanca como porcelana, ojos azules, curvas bien definidas y un cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus caderas; portaba una tiara de diamantes con zafiros la cual hacía ver más brillantes sus ojos.

Apoyada en su balcón suspiraba profundamente al ver recostado en un árbol a un hermoso muchacho de cabellera negra con un cuerpo muy esbelto, él se encontraba durmiendo, posiblemente porque había pasado trabajando toda la noche. Suspiraba y suspiraba pronunciando su nombre…-Yamcha…-Cada vez que lo llamaba sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas y sus ojitos brillaban imaginando como sería poder darle un beso.

-" _Oye Yamcha! Apresúrate! Tenemos mucho que hacer!_ "…-Le llamó la voz de un hombre al muchacho quien se despertó de golpe provocando que una fruta del árbol cayera sobre su cabeza, él sobó su cabeza al sentir el golpe.

-Ouch, eso me dolió…-Se quejó haciendo una mueca, de pronto la dulce risa de una mujer captó su atención, al ver hacia arriba logró ver a la princesa quien lo estaba observando divertida, él se sonrojó como tomate y rápidamente se levantó para hacer una reverencia….-Buenos días su majestad, disculpe la interrupción…-Se disculpó el muchacho inclinándose. Ella lo miró tierna y sonrió.

-Levanta tu cabeza Yamcha…-Le ordenó al muchacho quien obedeció pero no quiso verla a los ojos por mandato del rey y además por vergüenza, Bulma lo notó…-Yamcha….-Le llamó.

-Si su majestad?...-Contestó él atendiendo el llamado pero sin verla a los ojos.

-Mírame….-Ordenó la mujer en tono serio, él asustado decidió obedecer y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de la princesa, ambos se sonrojaron….-Por favor, llámame Bulma…-Le pidió ella al muchacho quien seguía sonrojado al ver el hermoso rostro de la princesa.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero eso me es imposible, ya que yo soy un simple plebeyo…-Respondió él apartando su mirada de la mujer…-Por favor, discúlpeme, pero debo retirarme….-Yamcha hizo reverencia y luego se fue corriendo hacia la cocina donde lo esperaban sus labores diarias. Bulma suspiró desilusionada apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos.

-Uuuff nunca llegaré a nada si sigo siendo una princesa…-Se lamentó cerrando sus ojos, luego miró al cielo nostálgica…-Si tan solo no fuera una princesa, podría casarme con Yamcha y tener una vida normal; pero él no se atreve ni a mirarme a pesar de que me ama….-Exclamó triste cruzando sus brazos. Estaba lista para seguirse quejando pero escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, como un rayo tomó su libro de matemática avanzada y se sentó en su sofá fingiendo leer.

-Buenos días su majestad, le traigo su desayuno….-Saludó amable la nana de la princesa llevando con ella 2 sirvientas que cargaban las charolas del desayuno, ella, con un aura de "Estoy tan estudiosa", dirigió su mirada a la nana para darle las gracias.

-Gracias nana, puedes retirarte…-Respondió con un tono muy sutil con chispitas a su alrededor.

La mujer reverenció y salió de la habitación con las sirvientas, en cuanto se cerró la puerta Bulma cayó exhausta pensando que su vida no podía ser más complicada….-Esto es muy cansado, no puedo hacer lo que quiera, si ser guerrero significa salir de aquí, no estaría tan mal unirme a la tropa de mi hermano….-Exclamaba Bulma haciendo muecas, de pronto algo vino a su mente que la hizo recapacitar…-Pero qué estoy diciendo! De ninguna manera una chica tan linda como yo podría matar a alguien ni tener cicatrices en una piel tan tersa como la mía….-(*Bulma, tan humilde como siempre) estaba claro que ni en sueños podría llevar una vida como la de su hermano, ella solo anhelaba casarse y tener familia, en especial si era con Yamcha…. Al pensar en esto, la mente soñadora de la princesa comenzó a divagar en un mundo paralelo donde su chico y ella eran felices y no debían esconderse de nadie, tenían hijos tan apuestos como ellos y trabajos comunes…. Mientras Bulma soñaba, su hermano Zubon regresaba a su planeta con noticias para su padre, noticias que cambiarían la vida de su hermana y de su planeta….

-Su alteza, su majestad el príncipe Zubon llegará al planeta Tsufur esta noche…-Informó el mayordomo al rey que se levantó al escuchar la noticia.

-Mi hijo!...-Exclamó la reina feliz al saber que volvería a ver a su hijo después de 6 meses lejos de casa.

-Que preparen todo para su llegada! Si está regresando tan pronto quiere decir que trae buenas noticias…-Ordenó el rey, antes que terminara de hablar todos los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar un gran banquete para la llegada del príncipe. Limpiaban el gran salón y preparaban la mesa con la mejor vajilla del castillo. Sus altezas se dirigieron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recibir al príncipe debidamente, mientras tanto la nana de Bulma se apresuraba a comunicarle a la princesa sobre la llegada de su majestad.

-"… _Seguramente tendríamos 2 hijos, un niño y una niña. El niño sería tan apuesto como él y tan inteligente como yo, y la niña sería tan hermosa como yo y tan habilidosa como Yamcha…."…-_ Seguía imaginando la joven con sus ojitos brillantes y corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-Princesa Bulma!...-Le llamó la anciana entrando apresurada a la habitación de la chica. Ella regresó a la realidad inmediatamente sorprendiéndose por la llegada tan repentina de la nana.

-Qué pasa nana? Por qué tanta conmoción?...-Preguntó extrañada.

-Es su majestad, el príncipe Zubon! Llegará muy pronto!...-Exclamó la mujer muy entusiasmada. Bulma saltó sorprendida y feliz.

-Mi hermano?! Regresa hoy?!...-Preguntó levantándose del sofá sonriendo.

-Así es princesa!...-Dijo la mujer tomando las manos de la joven. Bulma abrazó a la anciana y ambas se apresuraron para que la princesa estuviera lista para la llegada de su hermano. Después de todo, era bueno saber que regresado sano y salvo a su planeta.

…

-Llegaremos al planeta Tsufur en 5 minutos su majestad….-Le indicó el teniente al joven príncipe que se encontraba sentado en su silla de general. Era un joven hermoso, del piel bronceada y rostro muy bien tallado; ojos verdes y cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Era fornido y llevaba su vestidura real con una armadura diseñada por él, la cual llevaban puesta todos sus guerreros ya que tenía un alto grado de protección y era muy ligera.

Zubon giró su silla hacia el frente de su nave para poder apreciar su planeta, al admirar la vista de su planeta sonrió complacido de saber que pronto vería a su familia; en el campo de batalla era muy rudo, pero pensaba en su reino todo el tiempo, en su pueblo y en su familia….

-Majestad aterrizaremos en el planeta Tsufur en 30 segundos…-Le indicó el operario de la nave.

Poco a poco y con un movimiento brusco al final, la nave aterrizó. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un gran recibimiento. Gran parte de los Tsufurujins habían formado una valla para recibir al príncipe y sus guerreros. Todos bajaron de la nave y saludaron con una sonrisa (algo avergonzados), el príncipe Zubon iba al frente y al llegar al castillo pudo ver como sus padres y su hermana lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Al llegar frente a ellos, miró a su padre e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto. El rey Tsufur sonrió complacido y puso sus manos en los hombros del joven….-Levanta tu rostro, hijo…-Le ordenó, el joven obedeció y ambos intercambiaron miradas. La reina no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió a su hijo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

-Bienvenido hijo…-Saludó la mujer con una mirada tierna.

-Madre, que gusto verte…-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte en una pieza…-Bromeó la princesa al ver a su hermano, él la miró serio pero con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno ver que aún no destruyes el palacio hermanita…-Le dijo el joven en tono sarcástico. Ella lo miró serio tratando de ocultar la felicidad que le daba volver a verlo.

Después de haberlo recibido la familia real, los guerreros y los principales ministros se dirigieron al comedor para disfrutar del banquete, al entrar al gran salón el príncipe y su tropa se quedaron maravillados al ver tantos colores y sentir tantos olores exquisitos provenientes de la mesa. Todo se veía delicioso; el rey les indicó que tomaran asiento y los sirvientes de la casa llevaron a los invitados a sus lugares. Al estar todos en sus respectivos lugares, el rey se sentó seguido por todos, los meseros comenzaron a servir la comida.

-Dime hijo, que noticias me tienes de tu viaje al planeta Tsuki? Todo resultó bien como se esperaba?...-Preguntó el rey mientras uno de los meseros le servía una copa de sake.

-Así es padre, hemos conquistado el planeta Tsuki y además de eso hemos obtenido mucho conocimiento sobre su tecnología que nos servirá para el armamento de mis hombres y la seguridad del planeta Tsufur. Los habitantes Tsukidenes han aceptado colaborar con nosotros y ser parte de nuestro reino a cambio de que no los dañemos y los protejamos como nuestro pueblo ante amenazas futuras…-Respondió el joven orgulloso. Su padre asentó serio y complacido de las noticias positivas que le había traído su hijo.

-Estoy satisfecho hijo, esto nos hará progresar mucho ya que la tecnología del planeta Tsuki era superior a la nuestra….-Elogió el hombre casi sonriendo, como muestra de su orgullo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo haciéndole sentir su complacencia.

-Oye mamá, de qué crees que hablen?...-Preguntó la princesa acercándose a su madre al ver la sigilosa platica de su padre y su hermano.

-Cosas de hombres hija, negocios de tu padre que seguro son muy complicados para nosotras….-Respondió la mujer guiñando el ojo a su hija quien rio disimuladamente al entender la broma de su madre.

El banquete estuvo espléndido, todos estaban felices, al terminar la fiesta los reyes se dirigieron a su habitación ordenando a los sirvientes limpiar todo. Bulma y Zubon se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, como era un palacio muy grande, la habitación de Bulma estaba separada de la de su hermano por toda un ala del castillo, así que cuando llegaron al punto donde debían separarse la joven miró a su hermano fijamente.

-Zubon, es bueno tenerte en casa….-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa. El príncipe sonrio y con su mano alborotó los cabellos de su hermana.

-Me siento bien en casa hermanita….-Respondió él con una sonrisa mientras que Bulma, de mala gana se arreglaba sus cabellos. El joven rio divertido al ver a la joven con sus típicas expresiones, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a habitación, al estar de espaldas levantó su mano para despedir a su hermana…-Descansa Bulma….-Dijo desde lejos, ella refunfuñó y caminó hacia su habitación con rapidez… tenía un plan secreto que debía poner en acción.

…..

-…Vaya! Esa sí que es una buena noticia querido!...-Exclamó la reina al escuchar los logros con los que había regresado su hijo.

-Lo es..Sabes lo que esto significa?...-Preguntó en un tono serio a su esposa, ella lo miró curiosa sin responder nada…-Significa que talvez ahora los saiyayins si quieran unir fuerzas con nosotros, ya que nos hemos convertido en un aliado estratégico muy ventajoso…-Explicó el hombre mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. La mujer lo vio sorprendida, preguntándose si las hipótesis de su marido estaban correctas….-Solo nos queda esperar….-Dijo el rey mirando al horizonte

…..

 _En los pensamientos de Bulma_

 _-"Muy bien! estoy lista… visto como una chica normal y actuaré como una chica normal. Estuve planeando esto tanto tiempo y al fin se presentó una oportunidad! Este es el momento ya que los sirvientes están muy ocupados limpiando el castillo y atendiendo a los guerreros. Solo debo ir al apartamento de Yamcha y sorprenderlo!..."-_ La mujer abrió la puerta de su balcón enganchó la escalera muy bien para bajar por ella… con algo de temor pero con mucha decisión comenzó a descender lentamente…-Ok tu puedes, tu puedes Bulma…-Se decía a sí misma. En ese momento escuchó un ruido que se acercaba así que se dejó caer sin pensarlo más….-Ouch!...-Se quejó al caer de lado sobre el césped, por suerte éste amortiguó su caída.

Al ver una luz acercarse, corrió tomando su bolso y presionando un botón la escalera comenzó a encogerse ella sola. Caminó y caminó ocultándose entre los arbustos hasta que finalmente llegó al muro de donde ella saldría…-Muy bien, es aquí….-Se dijo sacando de su bolsito un control remoto, eligiendo un botón azul y colocando una capsula a los pies del muro, presionó el botón activando una pequeña bomba que hizo un agujero en el muro de concreto. La joven sonrió satisfecha y usando un espejo no reflector logró tapar el agujero de modo que nadie notara que algo había pasado allí.

Una vez que logró escapar corrió sintiéndose liberada y probando por primera vez el mundo exterior. Sin embargo esto le duró poco ya que debía buscar a su amado lo más pronto posible, sacó un artefacto pequeño el cual guardaba todo tipo de información, en él tenía el mapa que la llevaría al apartamento de Yamcha. Cuidadosamente siguió las instrucciones llegando hasta un edificio de 4 pisos de aspecto descuidado y sin sistema de seguridad, buscó en la lista de inquilinos y encontró fácilmente el nombre de Yamcha en ella…-Si! Lo encontré!...-Se dijo sintiéndose victoriosa; sin pensarlo más corrió hacia el apartamento hasta encontrarse justo en la puerta, se sonrojó pensando que estaba a segundos de verlo finalmente de cerca, suspiró profundo y tocó la puerta.

-" _Ahora voy!"_ …-Se escuchó desde dentro, Bulma estaba muy sonrojada, tanto que no podía controlarse, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo. Escuchó como quitaban llave a la puerta y al abrirla grande fue su impresión al encontrarse cara a cara con él. Pero Yamcha no la reconoció de inmediato…-Mmm quien eres tú?...-Preguntó extrañado, Bulma sonrió dentro de sí al ver que sus ropas sí daban resultados.

-Yamcha…-Le llamó….-Soy yo….-Dijo quitándose la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta. El joven abrió sus ojos perplejo al ver a la ojiazul revelar su identidad….-Bul….Bulma….-Apenas pudo decir. Ella sonrió, él se desmayó….

-Yamcha? Me escuchas?...-Se escuchó la voz de una mujer mientras el muchacho abría sus ojos lentamente, miró borrosa la imagen de una mujer pero al clarificarse se sintió aterrado al ver que tenía a la princesa Tsufur frente a él, en su casa.

-BULMA!...-Gritó saltando del sofá….-Que está haciendo aquí su majestad?!...-Exclamó exasperado orillándose en su sofá.. la joven lo miraba preocupada.

-Yamcha no me llames así por favor, dime Bulma…-Pidió ella molesta pero tratando de calmar al joven.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí tienes que regresar! A tu palacio!...-Ordenó él aún orillado en su sofá.

-Ahora tú me das ordenes?...-Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

Yamcha respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y poco a poco se fue sentando en su sofá sin dejar de ver a la mujer quien lo miraba extrañada…-Bulma, qué estás haciendo aquí?...-Preguntó en un tono más tranquilo.

-Vine a verte…-Respondió ella sentándose al lado del muchacho y viéndolo con una mirada como de súplica.

-Por qué?...-Preguntó él extrañado.

-Porque te amo Yamcha, y ya no puedo soportar verte desde mi balcón…-Dijo ella decidida, pero el joven abrió los ojos impactado por la confesión de la princesa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bulma…-Respondió él quedándose sin palabras.

-Así es Yamcha, te amo, y por eso vengo a pedirte un favor…-Dijo ella acercándose un poco al pelinegro.

-Qué cosa?...-Preguntó Yamcha aún impactado.

-Ven conmigo, y vámonos de este planeta…-Declaró ella. Yamcha saltó de su lugar.

-Estás loca?! Sabes lo que estás diciendo?!...-Gritó exasperado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé!...-Exclamó ella parándose frente a él.

-Bulma tú no puedes hacer eso! Sabes lo que algo así le haría a tu familia?! Al reino entero?!...-Seguía gritando él dando vueltas por toda su sala, la peliazul trataba de seguirlo.

-Lo se Yamcha pero no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo!...-Declaró ella sin más rodeo, él la miró impresionado por la firmeza con la que declaraba su amor…-Sé lo que quiero! Y yo quiero estar contigo…Acaso tu no me amas Yamcha?...-Preguntó ella bajando su semblante.

-Por supuesto que te amo!...-Gritó él, ambos se sorprendieron. Bulma sonrió sonrojada y él volteó a otro lado para evitar que ella lo viera así, se paró rígido y habló firme…-Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi Bulma, cuando éramos unos niños. Pero comprende que no puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…-Dijo él con mucho esfuerzo, ya que ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba por decir…-No puedo dejarlo todo e irme contigo así nada más…Les causaríamos problemas a sus altezas y al príncipe Zubon, tu hermano. Ellos han levantado este planeta y no puedo fallarles de esa manera….-Dijo el muchacho, Bulma bajó la mirada desilusionada, estaba a punto de llorar pero contuvo sus lágrimas. Yamcha quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, esto le era muy doloroso.

-Yamcha…-Le llamó la mujer, él levantó la cabeza pero seguía de espaldas…-No puedo vivir sin ti, y si eso significa que por el resto de mi vida debo verte desde mi balcón sin poder tocarte ni sentirte, que así sea….-La joven tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento dejando petrificado al joven quien no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ella se sentó un momento en las escaleras del edifico tratando de no quebrarse en ese momento, respiro profundo por unos minutos y luego se dirigió a su palacio, llegando derramaría lágrimas hasta tener los ojos secos y encontraría consuelo en las almohadas que serían testigos de la primera desilusión amorosa de la joven princesa….

…

 _ **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo… Es un capitulo corto pero aquí más que todo quise presentarles a nuestra protagonista.**_

 _ **Parece que a Bulma las cosas no le resultaron como ella quería, contrario a su padre que parece que todo está actuando a su favor… logrará su objetivo?**_

 _ **Cómo enfrentará Bulma a Yamcha de ahora en adelante?**_

 _ **Y… Quienes son los saiyayins?... Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado "Un compromiso inesperado!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un Compromiso Inesperado**_

 _ **Hello! Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de Algo Parecido al Amor…**_

 _ **No les ha pasado que sus padres quieren obligarlas a casarse con un príncipe millonario, apuesto, fuerte y astuto, pero se niegan porque están enamoradas del pobretón sin futuro que es apuesto? Ah no? Entonces soy solo yo?... Ok, a mí tampoco u.u pero conozco a alguien a quien sí la obligaron…. Veamos que sucede!**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecientes a la franquicia Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

En medio de la noche una joven princesa corría por la ciudad de regreso a su palacio con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentó detener el brote de lágrimas pero le era imposible; su corazón se sentía tan herido que tenía la necesidad de desahogarse.

Finalmente llegó a las afueras del castillo, contempló su inmensidad con tristeza y lo rodeó hasta llegar a un arbusto donde se detuvo por un momento para secar sus lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro; respiró profundo y se adentró en el arbusto donde detrás se encontraba el agujero por el que ella había escapado del castillo. Entró y cerró el orificio para que nadie lo notara.

Deprimida por su realidad, emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, probablemente para seguir llorando por su desdichado corazón; ni siquiera se había asegurado de que el perímetro estaba libre de sirvientes, ella solo siguió atravesando el jardín… Entre medio de las sombras, un joven hombre la observaba; él estaba recostado en un pilar y tenía los brazos cruzados, al ver a la joven princesa tan deprimida frunció y luego sonrió…

-" _Bulma, siempre tan impulsiva…Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos…"_ ….-Pensó el joven príncipe al ver a su hermana subir las escaleras tan deprimida que parecía que estaba en modo zombie.

Bulma abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella; abrazó una almohada y de nuevo empezó a derramar lágrimas sintiéndose una tonta por haber hecho algo tan imprudente, por haber creído que él lo dejaría todo por ella, por haber obligado a Yamcha a que de ahora de adelante él se sintiera incómodo con la presencia de ella… Lo había cambiado todo y ya no había vuelta atrás….

-" _No, no lo puedo permitir.._ "…-Se dijo levantando su rostro de entre las almohadas…-" _No voy a perderlo tan fácilmente, voy a luchar hasta que mi padre me dé el consentimiento para casarme con Yamcha!.."…-_ Se dijo decidida. Bulma secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, se colocó correctamente en su cama y luego de arroparse suspiró profundamente antes de quedarse dormida, teniendo muy firme en su corazón que iba luchar por el hombre que ella amaba..

Sin darse cuenta sonrió, sabía que su corazón tenía toda la disposición para cumplir esa promesa, pero jamás se imaginó que el amanecer del nuevo día cambiaría para siempre su vida trayéndole una nueva carta del destino…

…

 _12 horas Después…_

-Sabes porqué Bulma no ha despertado?...-Preguntó molesto el Rey Tsufur a su hijo cuando notó que no había alguna señal de que la princesa bajara a tomar el desayuno. El príncipe tranquilamente tomó su taza de té para darle un sorbo.

-Creo que se durmió tarde anoche…-Dijo aún con la taza en su boca, él sabía por qué su hermana no había despertado pero creyó innecesario explicarle todo a sus padres.

-Vamos cariño, déjala dormir otro rato…-Le pidió la reina sonriendo tiernamente mientras los sirvientes terminaban de servir la comida.

El rey gruñó molesto pero escuchó las palabras de su esposa, decidió dejar pasar esta ocasión la flojera de su hija y seguir tranquilamente tomando su desayuno. Al ver al hombre más tranquilo, la reina y el príncipe Zubon suspiraron aliviados, pero su tranquilidad le duraría poco ya que un mensajero del reino entró apresuradamente al comedor.

-Su Alteza! Le traigo noticias urgentes….-Dijo el hombre inclinándose ante la familia real colocando su mano hecha puño en su pecho.

-Habla, y más vale que sea importante….-Ordenó el hombre en un tono firme y estricto, pero aun sentado en su lugar.

-El primer ministro del rey Vegeta del planeta Vegetto viene en camino al planeta Tsufur, quiere tratar con usted un asunto de suma importancia…-Explicó el mensajero parándose firme.

-Dijo qué tipo de asunto?...-Preguntó serio pero mostrando mucho interés.

-No dio mayor detalle su Alteza, parece que es algo confidencial…-Respondió el mensajero otra vez inclinándose. El rey se sorprendió de tal cosa, talvez era lo que estaba esperando; la reina y su hijo el príncipe Zubon lo miraron sorprendidos al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del rey, era como si estuviera ansioso, y él jamás se emocionaba por nada.

-Preparen todo para su llegada!...-Dijo el rey levantándose bruscamente de su silla. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a salir mientras que la reina y Zubon aún no comprendían qué era lo que el hombre estaba tramando.

-Mi reina…-Le llamó el hombre a la mujer, ella reaccionó de inmediato….-Prepara a nuestra hija, quiero que esté impecable…-Le pidió con una sonrisa seria, ella lo miró confundida y frunció el ceño.

-Tsufur, no te entiendo…Qué es lo que tramas?...-Le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, pero él solo sonrió.

-Haz lo que te pido por favor, confía en mí mi reina….-Dijo en un tono más tranquilo, ella aún no comprendía pero decidió hacer lo que su marido le pedía. Se levantó y llamó a 3 sirvientas para que la acompañaran a la habitación de su hija. Zubon se quedó allí mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Papá, no me digas que lo que tramas es…-El joven príncipe fue interrumpido cuando su padre dejó su lugar y caminó fuera del comedor.

-Hijo, prepárate para recibir a las visitas….-Respondió en un tono serio saliendo por la puerta principal del comedor, seguido por el mayordomo del castillo. Zubon se quedó petrificado, estaba más que claro que su padre no iba darle detalles, así que pensó que era mejor solo obedecer, después de todo era el rey y él solo el príncipe.

 _En la habitación de Bulma…._

-Muy bien Bulma! Es hora de levantarse!...-Dijo la mujer muy emocionada mientras que las sirvientes abrían las ventanas y recogían las cortinas para que el sol iluminara la habitación.

-Mamá!...-Gruñó la joven princesa enterrando su cara entre las almohadas.

-Nada de mamá! Levántate y aséate, tendremos visitas…-Respondió la mujer cruzando los brazos al ver que su hija no se movía de su cama.

-Y qué importa si vienen visitas? No vienen a verme a mí!...-Refunfuñó la joven colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza. La reina sonrió irónica, se dio un momento y luego frunció muy molesta apretando sus puños.

-Eso no importa! Te levantarás, te asearás y te pondrás tus mejores ropas quieras o no! ENTENDISTE?!...-Gritó la reina retirando las sábanas y almohadas de su hija de un solo tirón. Todas las mujeres en la habitación se sintieron asustadas al escuchar a la mujer tan enojada.

Poco a poco fue levantándose hasta sentarse…-Esta bien madre…-Dijo nerviosa saliendo de la cama. La reina dio una palmada y de inmediato las sirvientas comenzaron a desvestir a la joven princesa; en lo profundo de su corazón ella sabía lo que su esposo había planeado.

….

 _5 horas después…_

-El primer ministro del planeta Vegetto, ha llegado!…-Presentó el mayordomo a toda voz mientras el hombre entraba por la puerta principal con su asistente.

Todos los sirvientes se habían colocado a los lados de la entrada y al final, en el medio, les esperaba la familia real. Los hombres con ropas de guerreros y capas rojas caminaron muy orgullosos hacia el rey y su familia que también vestían sus mejores ropas.

-Rey Tsufur, su alteza el Rey Vegeta le manda sus más cordiales saludos….-Dijo el hombre inclinándose ante el rey al igual que su asistente. El ministro era un hombre muy fornido, alto, con un bigote muy peculiar y además era calvo (o rapado xD); vestía ropas de guerrero con una armadura verde oscuro con detalles dorados, una capa roja y unas botas de cuero con detalles metálicos. Su asistente vestía ropas similares pero en tonos azules y dorados con la misma capa roja.

El rey asentó con una casi sonrisa…-Saludos General Nappa y cabo Radizt, qué noticias me tienen del Rey Vegeta?...-Saludó el hombre aun sentado en su trono con su reina a su derecha, su hijo a su izquierda y su hija Bulma al lado del príncipe.

-Él manda sus felicitaciones por la victoria en la conquista del planeta Tsuki, nos llegó la noticia de su alianza con el planeta gracias a los esfuerzos del príncipe Zubon, y también la gran ventaja obtenida gracias a los diseños de armaduras creadas por el Príncipe en conjunto con la Princesa; estamos realmente impresionados; los rumores sobre su avanzada tecnología no igualada en el universo resultaron ser verdad, el príncipe Zubon es un guerrero sin igual, y la princesa Bulma tiene tanta inteligencia como belleza…-Dijo el hombre colocándose firme y sonriendo. El rey tuvo un buen presentimiento de esto así que sonrió.

-Nos sentimos alagados de saber que tenemos la aprobación de un reino tan poderoso como lo es el del planeta Vegetto…-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción…-Pero por favor, no se queden allí, disfrutemos del banquete…-Dijo el hombre indicando con su mano el camino hacia el gran comedor del castillo.

-Estamos honrados…-Dijo Nappa inclinándose al igual que su asistente Radizt. Al levantarse el rey Tsufur todos hicieron lo mismo siguiéndolo detrás. La mesa ya estaba servida, y los invitados de honor estaban complacidos con el gran banquete preparado especialmente para ellos. El príncipe Zubon estaba pensativo pero intentaba no demostrarlo, la reina solo seguía la corriente a su marido, y Bulma…. Bueno ella solo esperaba que toda esta conmoción terminara pronto para poder espiar a Yamcha desde su terraza.

-" _Entiendo, mi padre está buscando a toda costa convertirse en aliado principal de los Saiyayins, si eso ocurre, nadie en los 12 universos querrá hacernos frente, y muchos otros planetas poderosos querrán aliarse con nosotros… Pero, cómo piensa lograrlo? O mejor dicho, qué es lo que esos saiyayins y mi padre planean?..."_ ….-Pensaba el joven príncipe prestando mucha atención a los movimientos de su padre.

La cena fue muy amena, todos estaban complacidos, entonces el general Nappa se dirigió al rey…-Su alteza, deseamos tener una audiencia privada con usted para tratar un asunto de suma importancia…-Dijo el hombre acercándose al rey para no ser escuchado por alguien de los presentes.

-De acuerdo, acompáñenme por favor…-Dijo el hombre levantándose e indicándole a uno de sus sirvientes que abriera su salón personal.

La reina sonrió como si nada mientras que los príncipes se miraban preguntándose cuál era la conmoción.

-A qué crees que vengan esos comisionados saiyayin, hermano?...-Preguntó Bulma mirando curiosa hacia la dirección en la que su padre y los dos hombres habían salido.

-No lo sé hermanita, pero no deberías preocuparte…-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la joven princesa. Ella respiró profundo, miró su postre, era su favorito, pero por alguna razón no se le antojó comerlo, algo dentro de su corazón le estaba alertando; intentó no darle importancia ya que pensó que eran exageraciones suyas, tomó la cuchara y le dio una probada al postre; quedó fascinada de su sabor así que siguió comiéndolo…

 _En la Oficina…._

-Y bien, qué es lo que sucede general?...-Preguntó el rey colocándose en su silla, Nappa se sentó frente a él pero Radizt optó por quedarse de pie.

-Alteza, los Tsufurujins se han convertido en una alianza estratégica muy poderosa. A pesar de no ser una raza guerrera poseen una gran ventaja en batalla gracias a sus armas avanzadas, por años han sido aliados nuestros pero esta vez el rey Vegeta está interesado en unir ambos reinos con una alianza permanente. Sabemos que ustedes necesitan nuestra fuerza y nosotros necesitamos sus armas, qué dice?...-Nappa se mostró muy serio, esperaba una respuesta positiva pero el rey le había advertido que no mostrara mucha confianza.

-Y cómo piensa el rey Vegeta unir ambos reinos?...-Preguntó Tsufur muy curioso colocando sus brazos en cruz.

-El príncipe Vegeta, ha cumplido 21 años, y el rey desea casarlo con una mujer digna. Escuchamos rumores sobre la gran inteligencia e infinita belleza de la princesa Bulma, en persona vinimos a comprobarlo y estamos más que seguros que no son solo rumores, sabemos que ella ya ha cumplido 18 y su alteza el rey Vegeta cree que no hay mejor elección para su hijo que su hija, su alteza…-Nappa se inclinó para mostrar respeto, Radizt permanecía de pie en una esquina de la oficina.

El rey Tsufur se sorprendió de tales palabras, él ya lo venía venir pero al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentir duda….-Deben entender que, mi hija es una persona muy temperamental, lo heredó de su madre sin duda…-Dijo él haciendo una expresión burlona. Nappa hizo una señal llamando a Radizt, él se acercó llevando consigo un cofre, al estar frente al rey lo abrió dejando ver una hermosa corona de oro con piedras preciosas, el rey abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal detalle.

-Alteza, la intención del rey Vegeta es tratar a su hija como lo que es y será en nuestro planeta, la princesa del planeta Vegetto…-Respondió Nappa con una sonrisa, el rey sonrió complacido.

-Yo convenceré a mi hija, y sé que no dudará en hacerlo ya que como yo quiere lo mejor para su reino…-Declaró orgulloso levantándose de su lugar para estrechar su mano con el general Nappa, el hombre sonrió complacido, pero….

…

-QUÉ COSAAAA?!...-Se escuchó un grito despavorido por todo el reino.

Bulma estaba en su habitación, había llegado hace un rato para alistarse para dormir pero fue interrumpida cuando sus padres y su hermano llegaron a su habitación para hablar con ella. La joven se sintió temerosa pero al escuchar decir a su padre que estaba comprometida con el príncipe saiyayin, sintió un tremendo dolor de estómago seguido de su reacción eufórica. Ella no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Papá tu no me puedes hacer esto, dime que no es cierto!...-Rogó la joven alejándose de su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos, su madre intentó calmarla pero ella se rehusaba a ser tocada.

-Bulma no hay mayor explicación, es por el bien de todos….-Dijo el Rey mostrándose muy serio, pero la joven no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-No..No lo voy hacer…-Declaró la princesa con una mirada muy desesperada…-No puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco!...-Gritó molesta y desesperada apretando tanto sus puños que sus delicadas manos estaban comenzando a sangrar.

-Hija por favor cálmate…-Rogó su madre tratando de acercarse a ella. Su hermano Zubon la miraba sintiéndose culpable.

-No me digas que me calme! Quieren obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo solo para quedar bien con los saiyayins!...-Siguió gritando la joven princesa, su madre la miró con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

-Bulma, no es tan malo. Dicen que es un muchacho muy apuesto, además es fuerte y un excelente guerrero como tu hermano, no ha perdido ni una sola batalla…-Dijo la reina con un tono positivo tratando de hacerle ver lo bueno de todo esto a su hija. Bulma siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

-Comprende que no puedo casarme con un desconocido, YO NO QUIERO ESTO! YO YA ESTOY ENAMORADA DE OTRO HOMBRE!...-Dijo con fuerza la princesa ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Abajo, en el jardín, Yamcha estaba escuchando todo, tenía la mirada baja. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y luego dejó salir un gruñido, él se lo había temido siempre pero ahora que lo enfrentaría, le resultaba mucho peor de lo que lo imaginó…. Suspiró, miró hacia la alcoba de Bulma y sonrió resignado….

-Bulma. Es por el bien de tu reino! Nosotros debemos velar por la seguridad del planeta Tsufur y si eso significa que debes hacer este sacrificio entonces lo harás… Es tu deber como princesa! Entendiste?!...-Gritó molesto el rey Tsufur dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación de su hija. La reina lo miró preocupada y luego a su hija quien estaba a punto de explotar por segunda vez, el príncipe permanecía inmóvil así que su madre le hizo una señal de que la dejara sola con la joven princesa.

Bulma lloraba y gemía sintiéndose desdichada, ella era inteligente y sabía muy bien que a pesar de lo que quisiera y cuanto se opusiera, cuando el rey tomaba una decisión, ésta era definitiva, no podía hacer más que resignarse pero el solo hecho de pensar en ello la destruía por dentro.

-Bulma, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes entender que estos sacrificios son parte de nuestro deber…-Dijo la reina abrazando a su hija quien estaba sentada en su cama pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir de pie.

-Madre, y cómo esperas que acepte con facilidad a un muchacho que jamás he visto? Además yo amo a otro chico...-Preguntó entre sollozos.

-Lo sé Bulma…-Dijo la reina acariciando la cabeza de su hija…-Sé que estás enamorada del joven Yamcha…-La reina sonrió y su hija la miraba con una gran interrogante.

-Pero cómo…-Preguntó la princesa hasta que fue interrumpida por su madre.

-A tu madre no se le escapa nada cariño…-Respondió ella sonriendo tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su hija quien seguía sollozando…

Bulma no dijo nada, siguió llorando preocupada por su porvenir, su madre solo pudo abrazarla fuerte hasta que la joven princesa se quedó dormida. La reina miró a su hija con una sonrisa dulce, luego frunció pensando que quizá esta no era una buena idea, sin embargo, ya lo había visto venir desde que Bulma nació, después de todo, ella misma había pasado por lo mismo, su matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero a pesar de ello, ella amaba a su marido y juntos habían levantado una nación… Quizá Bulma podría ser igual….

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _-"Ahora qué voy hacer? Será este mi final? No puedo creer que después de tanto esfuerzo por que Yamcha confesara sus sentimientos por mí termine casándome con otro hombre… Si tan solo pudiera escapar de este planeta… NO, esa no es la solución, además me encontrarían fácilmente. No hay ningún medio más que resignarme.. Aaahh! Pero solo de imaginarme con un principito pretencioso, horrendo y mimado me dan ganas de gritar!.."…-_ Bulma se encontraba en el jardín, tratando de aclarar su mente, al pensar en todo lo que venía apretó sus manos sin darse cuenta que estaba tocando una rosa. Su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir la húmeda sangre recorrer su mano…-Oh no!...-Se dijo asustada tratando de calmar las heridas, pero no tenía nada que le ayudara hasta que…

-Ah hermanita… Siempre tan distraída…-Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Bulma se volteó rápidamente y vio a su hermano acercarse mientras arrancaba una tira de tela de su camisa para colocarla en la mano de la princesa.

-Disculpa la molestia…-Dijo ella bajando su semblante mientras su hermano envolvía su mano con el trozo de tela.

-No es ninguna molestia Bulma, pero fue una herida fea, si necesitas llorar, hazlo…-Dijo el joven príncipe mirando a su hermana con una dulce sonrisa. A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero ya no podía permitirse seguir sufriendo, así que con todas sus fuerzas intentó detener las lágrimas.

-Ya no voy a llorar Zubon, debo ser fuerte…-Dijo ella decidida mientras su hermano terminaba de vendar la herida.

-Bulma…-Le llamó, ella reaccionó de inmediato…-Tienes que ser positiva, es nuestro deber como príncipes hacer sacrificios, estoy seguro que todo va salir bien, y no te preocupes, si ese tal príncipe Vegeta te hace daño, yo lo mataré con mis manos…-Zubon mostró su puño y sonrió decidido lo cual hizo sonreír a su hermana.

-Zubon, eres imposible…-Dijo ella riendo, su sonrisa era brillante, y el joven príncipe se sintió aliviado de saber que había logrado calmar por un momento el corazón de su pequeña hermana a quien él tanto quería.

Durante los siguientes 5 días Bulma debía prepararse para ir con Nappa y Radizt al planeta Vegetto, había aceptado su destino pero aún había algo que le preocupaba: Yamcha. Sin embargo con todas las tareas pendientes le era imposible salir a buscarlo, pensó que sería ideal que la noche antes de partir se escapara un rato para salir a buscarlo…

A la princesa la preparaban físicamente e intelectualmente, tenía sesiones de limpieza y exfoliación, tratamientos para el cabello, la bañaban con agua de rosas y además la habían obligado a llevar una dieta; aparte de sus clases intensivas de etiqueta, historia, política, mecánica avanzada e ingeniería. Difícilmente le quedaba tiempo para respirar y relajarse pues sus días ya estaban programados, era realmente agotador para la joven princesa.

-Mamá, es realmente necesario todo esto?...-Preguntó fatigada en su tercer día de "entrenamiento", ya era de noche así que se preparaba para dormir.

La reina, que revisaba su agenda apenas si le puso atención a su hija…-Claro hija, recuerda que pronto serás la princesa del planeta Vegetto, es necesario que vayas muy preparada para todo…-Contestó su madre tachando y marcando notas en el itinerario de la princesa para el día siguiente.

-Sin embargo yo lo he hecho toda mi vida...No te parece que es demasiado?...-Preguntó la joven en un tono casi de súplica…-Realmente me gustaría tener un día para mí, después de todo, al llegar al planeta de los saiyayins, seré la esposa del heredero al trono y no creo que vuelva a ver a mi pueblo otra vez….-Bulma bajó la mirada sintiéndose deprimida, esto captó la atención de la reina quien dejó a un lado su agenda para darle un fuerte y caluroso abrazo a su princesa.

-Bulma…-Susurró mientras abrazaba a la joven quien puso expresión confusa…-Hablaré con tu padre para que el día de mañana tengas libre, suena bien?...-Propuso la mujer separándose de su hija y mirándola con ternura, la joven saltó de alegría.

-De verdad harías eso por mí madre?!...-Exclamó feliz, la reina sentó y ella saltó para darle un abrazo….-Gracias mamá!...-Dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Con mucho entusiasmo se acomodó en su cama y se durmió con una gran sonrisa, pensando que por fin vería a su querido Yamcha.

…..

Eran las 10 de la mañana, la joven princesa se había vestido con ropa normal preparándose para emprender su camino hacia el apartamento de Yamcha, pero al salir de su habitación…

-Adónde vas con esas ropas?...-Preguntó la voz de una mujer deteniendo el camino de la joven, era la reina, La vio de pie a cabeza y se sintió abrumada de ver a su princesa con tales ropas.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío…-Eh yo…-Dijo nerviosa…-Pensé que quizá podría visitar el pueblo por primera y última vez…-Respondió fingiendo sentirse muy dolida; la reina la vio con cara de "Eso es lo mejor que tienes?".

-Imposible, debes hacer tus deberes…-Respondió la reina con un tono estricto, la princesa reaccionó de inmediato muy indignada.

-Pero mamá! Tú dijiste que tendría el día libre!...-Refunfuñó Bulma sintiéndose traicionada.

-Lo intenté hija, pero tu padre insistió en que primero completaras tus deberes y hasta entonces podrías salir…-Respondió la mujer mirando culpable a su hija, Bulma sentía que iba llorar.

-Pero si me hablas de completar mis deberes quiere decir que tengo que armas esas 2 naves espaciales que llevaré de regalo para los saiyayins! No puede Zubon terminarlas solo?...-Rogó la princesa tomando a su madre por los hombros, ella movió su cabeza indicando que no.

-Bulma, tú fuiste quien inventó el mecanismo de las naves, nadie lo conoce como tú…-Explicó la reina tomando a su hija de las manos intentando consolarla, pero ella se guiñó bruscamente.

-No dejaré que me quiten esta oportunidad, voy a armar esas naves antes de que termine mi día….-Respondió la princesa muy decidida y con un aura de "Estoy molesta" la cual hasta su madre pudo notar y sentir temor. La princesa caminó hacia el laboratorio y parecía que a cada paso el piso temblaba; los que se encontraban en el laboratorio la miraron asustados al ver que emanaba fuego de sus ojos y caminaba recto como si fuera un robot.

Sin preguntar nada a nadie Bulma comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad sorprendente; memorizaba el plano y luego armaba y soldaba las piezas de la primera nave, mientras lo hacía gritaba a sus mecánicos todas las indicaciones y ellos corrían a obedecer pues su princesa estaba en un modo muy atemorizante.

-UNA LLAVE DE 5/8! RÁPIDO!...-Gritaba por todo el taller mientras ella corría a memorizar otro plano.

-Oye Bulma….-Intentó llamarle su hermano al verla tan apurada.

-AHORA NO ZUBON!...-Se escuchó por un extremo de la nave, en ese momento la reina llegó a inspeccionar y se sorprendió al ver a su hija en tal situación.

-Oh vaya….-Exclamó la reina colocando su mano en una de sus mejillas; el príncipe se colocó a su lado.

-Tú sabes que le pasa a mi hermana?...-Preguntó sintiéndose preocupado y cruzando sus brazos.

La reina sonrió…-Creo que convencerla será más difícil de lo que creí…-Dijo en voz baja para ella misma sonriendo resignada.

El príncipe hizo una mueca y volteó para ver a su hermana quien seguía corriendo de un lado a otro….

7 horas después….

-LISTO! TERMINE!...-Gritó Bulma victoriosa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Volteó a ver a los presentes y todos la estaban viendo asombrados (con los ojos y la boca abiertos tipo anime).

-Lo…Lo logró….-Tartamudeó Zubon al ver las 2 naves terminadas listas y relucientes…-Esto no es normal en ella…-Dijo asustado mientras que Bulma guardaba sus herramientas para ir rápido a asearse…-Adónde vas Bulma?...-Preguntó corriendo detrás de ella.

-Ahora no puedo charlar hermano! Te veré más tarde!...-Dijo ella corriendo por las escaleras dejando a su hermano con una gran interrogante.

La princesa corrió como el viento hacia su habitación; incluso paso de largo a su padre quien no estaba seguro de qué había pasado frente a él ya que ella iba demasiado veloz, pasó por los pasillos, saltó las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino en el castillo. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, frotó muy bien su cuerpo con la esponja de baño y lo llenó de sales aromáticas; masajeó su cabello con shampoo y luego dejó caer el agua caliente para terminar su ritual de embellecimiento. Colocó una toalla en su cuerpo y salió del baño a elegir su mejor conjunto de ropa para ver a su querido Yamcha, después de todo, eran casi de noche el tiempo por delante era crucial….

-Muy bien! Estoy lista…-Se dijo viéndose al espejo satisfecha con el resultado; sin pensarlo más corrió a su balcón para salir por su escondite, no quería encontrarse con su familia y que su plan fuera destruido de nuevo…

Sigilosamente descubrió su salida de la vez anterior que se escapó y con mucho cuidado salió de entre medio del arbusto, respiró profundo y corrió hacia el lugar donde Yamcha trabajaba, estaba cerca del castillo así que llegó en muy poco tiempo….-Hola? Busco a Yamcha…-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa. Los que se encontraban en ese taller de mecánica se asombraron al reconocer a la princesa a las puertas del lugar, rápidamente se inclinaron.

-Disculpe majestad, pero el joven Yamcha ya no se encuentra aquí….-Respondió un hombre aún inclinado.

-Qué? Qué no está en su horario de trabajo?...-Preguntó extrañada.

-Él renunció el día de ayer, dijo que se iría a un planeta que está en la vía láctea llamado Tierra…-Respondió el mismo trabajador ante la mirada desconcertada de la joven princesa.

-Oh no, Yamcha….-Exclamó Bulma antes de salir corriendo hacia el apartamento del joven mecánico, mientras corría pensaba en lo peor, quizá Yamcha ya se había marchado, quizá no volvería a verlo, quizá ella se casaría y no podría despedirse del único hombre que ella había amado…. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que llegar a tiempo!

-YAMCHA!...-Gritó la joven abriendo de golpe la puerta del apartamento… Nada, no había nada ni nadie. Bulma estaba a punto de estallar en llanto cuando…-"… _LA TERMINAL DE NAVES_!.."…-Recordó de inmediato; tomó una cápsula de su bolso, la presionó y la tiró a cierta distancia convirtiéndose ésta en una turbo motocicleta rosa, se montó en ella y arrancó acelerando al máximo….-.." _Yamcha, no te vayas aún…"…-_ Rogaba en su mente conteniendo las lágrimas de desesperación.

A lo lejos observó la entrada de la terminal, frenó de golpe y saltó de la motocicleta para entrar de una vez. Saltó la reja burlando a los guardias quienes no habían reconocido a la princesa en el momento, corrió y buscó con la mirada hasta que su corazón palpitó fuerte indicándole la dirección en la que se encontraba su amado…-Yamcha!...-Se dijo respirando aliviada al verlo que estaba a punto de abordar su nave….-YAMCHA!...-Gritó la joven captando la atención del muchacho quien no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Bulma?...-Le llamó tratando de aclarar su visión. Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento la princesa llegó a su lado, ella ya lo estaba abrazando…-Bulma….-Susurró emocionado pero confuso abrazando fuerte a la bella joven sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar…-Porqué viniste?...-Preguntó con una voz temblorosa tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Yamcha porqué te vas?!...-Preguntó ella derramando lágrimas, mirándolo a los ojos y exigiendo una respuesta. Él solo respiró profundo y agarró fuerzas.

-Porque no puedo pasar mi vida entera sabiendo que le perteneces a otro hombre…-Respondió él serio pero deprimido; Bulma notó que en los ojos de Yamcha había marcas de no haber dormido por días, y esto la entristeció más….

-Yamcha, te juro que eres el único hombre al que he amado y al que amaré…-Respondió ella entre lágrimas escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven; él ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para contener lágrimas.

-Bulma, eso no cambia nada…Tú te casarás…-Respondió él mirando hacia el cielo dejando salir una lágrima.

-Lo sé…-Respondió ella, él se sorprendió y volteó a verla a los ojos; ella hizo lo mismo…-Yamcha lo sé, y quiero que sepas que…Deseo con todo mi corazón que encuentres la felicidad a donde quiera que vayas, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti….-Ella estaba triste pero decidida, cada palabra que dijo era cierta y él lo sabía muy bien…

-Bulma…-Susurró Yamcha antes de estallar en llanto…-Te amo!...-Yamcha tomó a la joven princesa entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, un beso lleno de amor y deseo que por tanto tiempo se había reprimido, ella correspondió con todo su corazón derramando lágrimas al saber que ese sería su primer y último beso con el joven con el que ella tanto había soñado…

 **(Imaginen la canción "It must have been love" a partir de este cuadro hasta el final del capítulo)**

Los guardias estaban a punto de regañar a los jóvenes cuando un hombre fornido con trajes imperiales los detuvo y ordenó que se retiraran. Eran el comandante del ejército Tsufur con el príncipe Zubon en persona.

Sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta, todos desaparecieron dejándolos a ellos disfrutar del único momento en el que podrían ser lo que tanto habían anhelado… Bulma lo abrazaba fuerte, Yamcha rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos, la besó suave y tierno entregando todo su amor en ese beso… Ambos derramaban lágrimas resignándose de la realidad que los condenaba a vivir separados para siempre…

Llegó el momento de partir, Yamcha debía partir y ella debía regresar al castillo, al siguiente día ella partiría al planeta Vegetto a casarse, a dejar para siempre uno de sus sueños el cual el destino le había negado….

Con un beso en la suave mano de la princesa, él emprendió camino hacia el planeta Tierra; ella lo vio desaparecer entre la inmensidad del universo, y con una sonrisa, regresó a su lugar….

 _ **It must have been love…..Debió haber sido amor**_

 _ **But it´s over now…..Pero ya se acabó**_

 _ **It must have been good…Debió haber sido bueno**_

 _ **But I lost it somehow…Pero lo perdí de alguna manera**_

Al siguiente día ella suspiró profundo antes de subir a la nave que la llevaría al planeta Vegetto, sus padres la despidieron, su hermano le deseó suerte y ella mostrando una fingida expresión de felicidad entró a la nave…

Se sentó, miró por la ventanilla y pudo ver como la nave se elevaba para partir, dejando atrás lo que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, dejando atrás el recuerdo de un joven mecánico que en más de una ocasión, la salvó de sí misma….-"Yamcha…"…-Susurró en sus pensamientos….

 _ **It must have been love… But it´s over now….**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, si escucharon la canción al mismo tiempo que leían esta última escena, alguna lágrima les tuve que haber sacado xD**_

 _ **Bueno bueno, nuestra princesa Bulma alfin se dirige al planeta Vegetto a conocer a su futuro esposo, fue muy dura la despedida con Yamcha pero supongo que a veces no obtenemos lo que deseamos…. EN FIN! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan la historia ya que se va poner interesante :3 solo piénsenlo! Una joven enamorada que se tiene que casar con otro, cómo será? Y qué le espera del famoso príncipe Vegeta? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado "Una boda Desastrosa!" hasta la próxima lectores! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Una boda Desastrosa**_

 _ **Hola nuevamente lectores! Creo que ya les hice esperar mucho para presentarles al protagonista masculino de esta historia, el único, el inigualable, el legendario príncipe Vegeta!**_

 _ **Que disfruten el capítulo! Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

….

Bulma miraba por la ventana con una mirada llena de nostalgia, se había prometido no volver a llorar, debía conservar su orgullo ya que sería lo único que le daría fuerzas para soportar lo que venía _…-"Cómo será el planeta Vegetto?"….-_ Pensaba apoyando su mentón en su mano mientras seguía viendo la ventana…

-Se siente ansiosa por llegar Princesa?...-Preguntó Nappa sentándose frente a la joven. Ella sonrió sin mucho afán y encogió los hombros sin quitar la vista de la ventana, suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de dirigirse a su chaperón.

-Oye Nappa, cómo es el príncipe Vegeta?...-Preguntó curiosa mirando al gran hombre.

Él se sorprendió de tal pregunta pero solo sonrió disimuladamente y miró a la joven princesa…-Su majestad es un hombre muy excepcional, tenía 14 años cuando se unió al ejército saiyayin y por su desempeño se convirtió en comandante a los 17 y en General a los 20. Es un genio en batalla y desde que se hizo cargo hemos tenido el menor número de soldados caídos en toda la historia del planeta Vegetto, sus estrategias nunca fallan…-Respondió el hombre con mucho entusiasmo ante la mirada sorprendida de la princesa.

-Se ve que le tienes mucho respeto…-Dijo ella sonriendo haciendo sentirse avergonzado al hombre fortachón.

-Eso es porque le admiro mucho, y estoy seguro que usted también lo hará…-Aseguró el hombre, la joven solo hizo una mueca ante la idea, ella realmente no quería casarse, y menos después de lo que había pasado con Yamcha… Solo suspiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, esperaba que el viaje fuera largo… Nappa al verla tan pensativa decidió que era mejor dejarla sola, así que se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

- _"Yamcha, qué estarás haciendo en este momento?..."_ …-Pensó la joven, sin embargo en el momento sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación…-" _No Bulma! No lo hagas! Ya no puedes seguir pensando en Yamcha! Vas a casarte, debes borrarlo de tu mente…"….-_ Se regañó a sí misma dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, miró a la ventana mordiendo su labio inferior, y suspiró deprimida volviendo a apoyar su rostro en una de sus manos.

En el otro extremo de la nave, Nappa y Radizt tomaban una copa de vino tratando de relajarse antes de llegar al planeta Vegetto y de nuevo ser delegados para importantes misiones. Radizt miró a la princesa notando la actitud deprimida de ella, frunció y apretó sus puños…-Nappa, tú crees que esto funcione? Ella parece que no quiere casarse y escuché que el príncipe tampoco quiere una esposa…-Dijo el hombre sintiéndose preocupado, Nappa sonrió muy confiado y tomó un sorbo de vino.

-Si funciona o no, no es nuestro problema; el Rey Vegeta lo ordenó y debemos obedecer….-Respondió Nappa muy serio, Radizt solo asentó y siguió bebiendo su copa mirando de reojo a la princesa _…-"Sin embargo, los caracteres de la princesa y el príncipe Vegeta se parecen y a la vez son opuestos; podría ser que con el tiempo no haya que obligarlos a estar juntos…"_ ….-Pensó el hombre sonriendo dentro de sí topando la copa en su boca antes de inclinarla para darle otro sorbo.

-Señor, ya estamos cerca del planeta Vegetto….-Dijo un hombre inclinándose ante Nappa, el guerrero se levantó para dirigirse a la princesa quien seguía contemplando la ventana.

-Princesa Bulma…-Le llamó el hombre inclinándose….-Estamos por llegar al planeta Vegetto, le pido que me acompañe al primer piso de la nave…-Dijo el hombre indicándole con su brazo la dirección en la que debían dirigirse.

La princesa asentó y se levantó para seguir a Nappa, Radizt se les unió cuidando la retaguardia, llegaron al primer piso de la nave donde estaba el centro de control y la salida, todos se sentaron en los asientos que tenían cinturón de seguridad. Bulma frunció mostrándose muy seria, Nappa cruzó los brazos y frunció, Radizt solo se mostró serio; todos estaban esperando la señal de que habían llegado, comenzaron a sentir turbulencias, esa era la señal de que estaban aterrizando… Todo se quedó quieto y uno de los sirvientes le indicó al comandante que habían llegado. Nappa quitó su cinturón y se levantó, Bulma hizo lo mismo pero el gran hombre le dio su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella con una sonrisa aceptó la ayuda y luego caminó dos pasos adelante para quedar frente a la salida que en cualquier momento se abriría.

-No se preocupe, usted ya es una princesa saiyayin…-Dijo Nappa sonriéndole a la joven quien se sintió aliviada y tranquila.

Lentamente la puerta de nave se abrió dejando ver a la comitiva real que se habían colocado al frente para recibir a la princesa….-Princesa Bulma…-Dijo un hombre alto y fornido inclinándose ante la joven…-La estábamos esperando….-Dijo con una sonrisa, Bulma se sintió bienvenida y eso era bueno, talvez el planeta Vegetto sí llegaría a gustarle, talvez no era tan malo como pensaba….

-La llevaremos con el Rey Vegeta para que sea presentada a él y a su hijo el Príncipe….-Dijo un guerrero que ya tenía canoso su cabello, ella respiró profundo tratando de contener sus emociones mostrándose muy neutral por fuera; el hombre le indicó con su brazo cual era el camino, ella volteó a ver a Nappa preguntándole con la mirada si podía acompañarla, él no dijo nada pero camino a su lado indicándole que iría con ella. Bulma sonrió aliviada y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada al castillo.

En el camino pudo ver como todos la miraban felices y complacidos de su llegada, escuchó voces de la gente por todo el camino " _Ella es la famosa princesa de la que hablaban?" "Es muy hermosa" "Dicen que también es brillante" "No hay duda que es la esposa ideal para nuestro príncipe Vegeta"_ ; la chica estaba sonrojada de tantos halagos pero por dentro se sentía feliz…

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, pudo contemplar su inmensidad pensando que de ahora en adelante ese sería su hogar, la verdad se le hizo muy familiar al de su planeta Tsufur pero éste era más grande….

-La princesa Bulma del planeta Tsufur ha llegado!...-Anunció un hombre con ropas imperiales muy parecidas a las de Nappa, Radizt y todos los saiyayin que servían en el castillo, Bulma miró a Nappa y él asentó con una mirada seria indicándole que era momento de que siguiera su camino ella sola; la joven respiró profundo y dio un paso a la alfombra roja que habían colocado en la entrada del salón principal del castillo. A lo lejos pudo ver al que aparentaba ser el Rey Vegeta, era obvio por el aura de superioridad que emanaba y además estaba al frente del trono, la joven princesa tragó saliva sintiéndose nerviosa pero sin demostrarlo por fuera.

- _"Ese es el rey pero, aún no está su hijo…"_ ….-Pensó Bulma sintiéndose frustrada por tener que esperar más para conocer a su prometido. La princesa siguió caminando hasta quedar frente al rey quien tenía una mirada seria y estricta.

-Sea bienvenida princesa…-Saludó el hombre en una postura rígida. Bulma se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionarlo, un hombre alto, fornido, con cabello azabache en forma de flama y una frente amplia, tenía un bigote y barba muy peculiar que cubrían su boca y además tenía un par de cicatrices en su rostro, posiblemente producto de sus batallas. Tenía puesta unas ropas imperiales con una armadura blanca que tenía a la altura de su corazón el escudo del planeta Vegetto, y finalmente una capa roja que le aumentaba superioridad a su persona.

-Es un honor estar aquí su majestad, Rey Vegeta…-Respondió la joven princesa haciendo una reverencia. Los ancianos y generales de antaño que se encontraban en el salón sonrieron satisfechos y miraron al Rey indicándole su total aprobación para la joven quien seguía inclinada esperando respuesta, el hombre la miró fijo.

-Levanta tu rostro princesa…-Ordenó, la joven obedeció de inmediato, él la miró tratando de leer sus ojos, pero ella tenía una mirada seria y fuerte, lo cual agradó al hombre….-Veo con claridad que tienes un espíritu fuerte a pesar de una joven mujer…-Dijo el hombre colocando su mano en su mentón y arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Me honra su majestad…-Respondió la joven con mucho respeto, ya que esa había la primera lección que la habían hecho aprenderse cuando la preparaban.

-Bien, no veo nada malo en ti, talvez es momento de que conozcas a mi hijo…-Dijo el hombre dando una palmada indicándole a los sirvientes que abrieran la puerta de su derecha donde esperaba el joven príncipe ser presentado. Bulma respiró profundo, tenía una mirada seria y neutral, pero por dentro se moría de los nervios; la puerta se abrió lentamente, los ojos se Bulma comenzaban a salirse; iba abriéndose poco a poco, muy lento, tan lento que era desesperante! Bueno, para Bulma, porque la verdad es que era una velocidad normal.

-Su majestad el Príncipe Vegeta!...-Anunció un hombre dejando ver a un joven con un aspecto similar al del rey pero más joven, sin barba, un poco más bajo de estatura, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada como si estuvieran picándolo con un cuchillo en las costillas.

 _-"Bueno, no es tan feo como pensé, pero yo creo que Yamcha es más apuesto que él… Y más alto…"_ ….-Pensó la joven al ver al hombre entrar al salón y colocarse al lado de su padre. Él joven príncipe tenía unas ropas similares a las del rey, pero en tonos azules, Bulma lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba frente a él, pero él no la había visto porque tenía los ojos cerrados, ella lo miró casi con una sonrisa _…-"…Aunque se ve que no es tonto…"_ …-Pensaba la princesa _…-"Talvez no es tan malo como creí, quizá podría ser bue…"_

-Y esto fue lo que me trajiste para esposa? Nappa….-Los pensamientos de la princesa se detuvieron en seco al escuchar al muchacho expresarse de tal forma sobre ella. Bulma abrió los ojos cayendo en un estado de shock, realmente su prometido había dicho tal cosa sobre ella?...-Pensé que habías dicho que era hermosa…-Siguió hablando el príncipe mirando sínicamente a la princesa quien no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Hijo?!...-Le llamó el Rey riñendo al joven por lo que había dicho. Nappa también estaba en shock, sabía que su príncipe no quería esposa pero nunca pensó que se pondría en ese plan.

-Ma…Majestad…-Titubeó el hombre fornido mirando al joven príncipe y luego a la princesa Bulma quien aún no tenía reacción alguna.

-De ninguna manera voy aceptarla, puedes regresarte a tu planeta niñita…-Dijo Vegeta provocando a todos los presentes, nadie sabía que responder hasta que….

Un aura roja, como de fuego, se sintió en el salón, por alguna razón, todos comenzaron a sentir miedo, todos excepto Vegeta que no se había percatado de tal atmosfera.

-Vamos, qué esperas niñita?...-Dijo el príncipe con un aire altanero sin ver a la princesa quien ya estaba emanando fuego de todo su cuerpo y de sus ojos.

-Oye principito…-Le llamó una voz femenina al joven príncipe quien reaccionó ante la palabra "principito".

-Cómo me llamaste?...-Preguntó de inmediato mirando a la princesa, pero al hacerlo, notó la transformación tenebrosa que ésta había tenido; por alguna razón, parecía más grande de lo normal, y su cabello parecía un nido de serpientes que se movían conforme al fuego que emanaba, esto le dio temor pero intentó no mostrarlo.

-Oye principito, quién te crees para hablarme de tal forma?...-Dijo Bulma caminando hacia el joven quien al sentir el temblor del piso por los pasos de la princesa retrocedió un poco….-Te crees muy hombre por insultar a una mujer que según tú es demasiado cortés para responderte?...-Siguió amenazando la joven princesa cada vez haciéndose más grande. Todos la miraban muy asustados menos el Rey Vegeta que hasta parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de ver a su hijo asustado por primera vez…

-No me subestimes… NO SOY TAN AMABLE COMO CREES MALDITO ENANO!...-Gritó la joven señalando al rostro del príncipe que reaccionó muy a la defensiva.

-CÓMO ME DIJISTE?! ENANO?!...-Gritó Vegeta colocándose al frente de la mujer quien no se intimidó ni un poco, al contrario, tomó más fuerza.

-ASÍ ES! ENANO! PORQUÉ MEJOR NO CRECES ANTES DE HABLAR CON PALABRAS TAN ALTIVAS?!...-Gritó la joven inclinándose al príncipe.

-PUES PARA QUE LO SEPAS TENGO UNA ESTATURA PROMEDIO NIÑA TONTA!...-Respondió el príncipe inclinándose hacia la mujer tratando de retractar el insulto de ella.

-AH SÍ? Y PORQUÉ CADA HOMBRE DE ESTE SALÓN SE VE MÁS ALTO QUE TÚ?...-Gritó la joven en un tono burlón, el joven de cabello en flama estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo de lo molesto que estaba.

-ESO NO TE CONCIERNE! PORQUÉ NO MEJOR TE VAS A TU PLANETA?! NO ENTIENDO COMO PUDIERON ELEGIRTE A TI PARA SER MI ESPOSA!...-Gritó el hombre inclinándose a la mujer muy rojo de su rostro.

-PUES ESO FUE PORQUE SOY LA ÚNICA EN EL UNIVERSO QUE FUE EDUCADA PARA TRATAR CON RETRASADOS!...-Gritó la mujer dejando sin palabras al hombre. Todos en el salón, incluyendo el rey, trataban de contener la risa que tenían por dentro, nunca habían visto a su príncipe siendo derrotado por una mujer, esto era realmente especial… y muy divertido…

-Jajajaja bravo! Realmente eres ideal para este reino!...-Se carcajeó el rey aplaudiendo y riendo por la escena que acaba de ver, los príncipes voltearon a verlo sintiéndose confundidos.

-Pero papá!...-Renegó el príncipe colocándose de frente al hombre.

El rey Vegeta se acercó a la princesa con una sonrisa, ella estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza, había olvidado por completo que el Rey, el padre del príncipe, estaba junto a ellos….

-Disculpe su majestad, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera…-Se disculpó la mujer inclinándose ante el hombre quien la miró con una sonrisa y la tomó de los hombros indicándole que levantara su rostro.

-Vamos! No te disculpes! Con esto me has demostrado que eres la mujer ideal para este reino, nadie se había enfrentado a mi hijo de la forma en la que tú lo acabas de hacer… Eso demuestra coraje, y fuerza; dos de las cualidades más importantes para un digno saiyayin de raza guerrera…-Explicó el hombre haciendo sonreír a la princesa quien seguía ruborizada, sin embargo alguien seguía molesto…

-Espera papá! No me digas que en verdad te gusta esta chica para esposa de tu único hijo?!...-Refutó el príncipe mostrando sus puños y apretando sus dientes molesto por la actitud de su padre.

El rey miró con una sonrisa a su hijo, se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho…-Hijo, sé que ahora no te agrada la idea, pero un hombre no está completo sin una mujer que lo apoye, y menos si ese hombre se convertirá en Rey algún día… Así que se amable con esta hermosa chica, pues de ahora en adelante ella es la princesa del planeta Vegetto, quedó claro?...-El rey no esperó respuesta alguna de su hijo y rápidamente salió del gran salón indicándoles a todos los presentes que la presentación había terminado…

-Nappa…-Le llamó el Rey Vegeta al comandante, éste respondió de inmediato colocándose al frente de su rey e inclinándose…-Consíguele una sirvienta a la princesa y que la lleven a su habitación temporal…-Ordenó el hombre caminando hacia la salida.

-Como ordene su Majestad…-Respondió Nappa reverenciando al Rey quien salió hacia su habitación. La princesa estaba petrificada con una expresión de "Qué sucede aquí?", hasta que escuchó un portazo a su derecha, fue Vegeta el que se retiró del salón muy molesto, Bulma hizo una mueca enfadada por la actitud del príncipe, tratando de fingir que no le daba importancia….

-Princesa, podría acompañarme?...-Le llamó el hombre haciendo reaccionar a la mujer.

-S..Si claro….-Titubeó la joven siguiendo a Nappa. Los dos caminaron hacia el tercer piso del castillo, fue un largo camino y al llegar Bulma jadeó muy cansada de subir tantas escaleras….-Uff! Este castillo necesita urgentemente un elevador…-Dijo la princesa entre respiraciones dificultosas.

-Un qué su majestad?...-Preguntó el hombre mirando confundido a la princesa.

-Es un sistema de polea que le permite a uno dirigirse a diferentes pisos sin tener que subir escaleras…-Respondió la joven explicándole con las manos como funcionan.

Nappa la miró sorprendido…-Su majestad es capaz de crear tal cosa?...-Preguntó curioso.

-Por supuesto! No es tan difícil de construir como se escucha, tú debiste haberlos visto en el planeta Tsufur…-Respondió Bulma con una sonrisa mirando hacia el frente.

-Ahora que lo menciona, creo que si recuerdo haber visto un mecanismo de ese tipo… Es impresionante que su majestad haya inventado tal herramienta, realmente es usted brillante!...-Elogió el hombre a la joven quien sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias Nappa, pero no es para que me adules…. La verdad es que lo inventé con mi hermano y la idea inicial fue de él…-Dijo la joven recordando con ternura a su hermano y a su familia, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo en ese momento. Nappa la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa, la joven escuchó y miró al hombre con curiosidad….-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante para verle el rostro al hombre.

-Nada, su majestad…-Respondió él con una sonrisa mirando hacia el frente…-Solo que creo que este reino se ha ganado algo más que una princesa…-Dijo el hombre con una mirada llena de orgullo y esperanza. Bulma sonrió y se sonrojó ante el halago.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la joven princesa donde la esperaba una mujer que se veía mayor pero no anciana, atrás de ella había cuatro sirvientas más, firmes, inclinadas ante ella, al igual que la que desde ese día sería la encargada de Bulma.

-Bienvenida su Majestad, déjeme presentarme…-Saludó la mujer inclinándose…-Mi nombre es Suzuna Fujioka, seré su ama de llaves, por favor pídame lo que quiera….-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa inclinándose de nuevo en señal de respeto, la joven sonrió complacida.

Luego de instalarse en su habitación, las sirvientas se retiraron y Nappa también iba hacerlo pero la princesa lo detuvo para preguntarle si podía recorrer el castillo ella sola, él no estaba seguro pero al ver la expresión de súplica de la joven, no pudo negarse. Ella sonrió agradecida y luego él salió de la habitación dejando sola a Bulma.

La joven respiró profundo y luego se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación para contemplar el horizonte….-La verdad no está tan mal, pero….-Bulma hizo una mueca recordando su primer encuentro con su prometido, no estuvo nada bien, y ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él después de la pelea que habían tenido _….-"Qué haré..?."_...-Pensó sintiéndose preocupada _…-"No no! No perderé ante él!..."_ …-Se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de recuperar su tranquilidad. La princesa salió de la habitación para iniciar su recorrido e inspeccionar lo que hacía falta en ese lugar, sabía bien que necesitarían algo más que elevadores…

Caminaba por todo el piso memorizando cada sitio que veía, estaba realmente concentrada hasta que…

-Porqué sigues aquí? Pensé que regresarías a tu planeta…-Dijo una voz masculina de entre las sombras, la chica se acercó y logró ver al príncipe sentado en una ventana con un pie arriba en el que había apoyado su brazo. Ella sonrió demostrando que no sería provocada fácilmente esta vez.

-Jajaja siempre eres tan simpático principito?...-Respondió ella burlona mientras él también hacia un esfuerzo por no ser provocado esta vez por la mujer, ella respiró profundo y dio al paso al frente cuando…

-Oye…-Le llamó tomándola suavemente del brazo, ella sintió como una electricidad al sentir la mano del joven, pero no le dio importancia.

-Qué quieres?...-Respondió ella en un tono serio girando hacia él.

-Por qué quieres quedarte a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse?...-Preguntó él serio pero mirando fijo a la joven quien frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta….-Después de todo, podrías irte si quisieras…-Dijo con una mirada seria mirando hacia abajo.

-A qué viene esa pregunta?...-Preguntó ella mirándolo fijo algo confundida.

-Es… Simple curiosidad…-Respondió él con una expresión de "Aun no me contestas".

-…Porque… Es lo único que puedo hacer por mi planeta, después de todo, soy la princesa Tsufur…-Respondió ella en un tono suave bajando su semblante. Él la miró sorprendido y luego apartó su vista, ella lo notó y lo miró curiosa preguntándose cuantos lados diferentes en su personalidad podría tener ese hombre; Vegeta se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación y antes de hacerlo sonrió burlón como siempre lo hacía.

-Seguro que si jajaja…-Se mofó el príncipe haciendo enojar de nuevo a la mujer.

-Oye! Es que no tienes una gota de amabilidad en ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo?!...-Gritó la joven colocándose al frente del muchacho quien se molestó al escuchar que lo llamaban "pequeño" de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que tengo una estatura promedio! Porqué tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo?!...-Respondió el furioso mostrando sus puños.

-Jajajaja no me hagas reír, esa es una excusa tuya para no enfrentar tu realidad…-Se carcajeó la joven princesa cruzando sus brazos y riendo burlona.

-Aarrgghh! Ya tuve suficiente de ti! Me voy!...-Gruñó el chico inclinándose a la chica.

-Bien! Pues yo también me voy!...-Gritó ella caminando al lado opuesto de donde se dirigía el príncipe quien también se fue caminando muy molesto…

….….

-Su Alteza ya tenemos todo listo para la boda de su hijo y la princesa Tsufur….-Dijo una mujer inclinándose ante el rey.

-Muy bien, comencemos entonces…-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, la mujer se inclinó y salió de la oficina del rey para poner en marcha la boda. Debían arreglar a los príncipes y recibir a los invitados, además de preparar el lugar donde sus majestades serían presentados a todo el pueblo saiyayin. Sería una boda realmente única en el universo…. Para todos excepto para Bulma y Vegeta, ellos debían vivir con su destino que, en ese momento, pensaban que era una maldición…

Bulma seguía enamorada de Yamcha, y Vegeta no quería tener una esposa… un matrimonio realmente complicado para ambos, veían su boda como la forma en las que los condenarían a vivir una vida que no eligieron, pero…

 _En los pensamientos de Vegeta…_

 _-""Por qué quieres quedarte a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse?... Después de todo, podrías irte si quisieras""…-_

 _-""A qué viene esa pregunta?.""...-_

 _-""Es… Simple curiosidad""…-_

 _-""-…Porque… Es lo único que puedo hacer por mi planeta, después de todo, soy la princesa Tsufur…-""…._

- _"Tantas cosas que hacer, y debo terminar amarrado a una mujer que no quiere estar conmigo… Por qué debe ser así? Sería mejor si cada uno eligiera su propio destino sin tener que decidir entre abandonar tu reino o abandonar tu vida… aunque, si ella está decidida a hacerlo, yo también puedo hacer este sacrificio, después de todo, soy el príncipe de los saiyayins, es mi deber cuidar del planeta Vegetto…"….-_ Vegeta intentaba darse ánimos mientras los sirvientes le colocaban su traje, Nappa lo observaba desde una esquina, preguntándose qué estaría pensando su príncipe; sabía que esto era difícil para él, pero también sabía que el príncipe Vegeta jamás rompía una promesa...

-Muy bien su majestad! Está listo…-Animó un hombre mostrándole al príncipe el acabado de sus ropas, él no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia la salida y se quedó un rato contemplando la puerta.

-" _Es hora…"_ …-Pensó, los sirvientes abrieron las puertas y el joven príncipe salió para dirigirse al gran salón, era el momento de llevar a cabo la misión más difícil que había tenido que completar, algo que le había resultado tenebroso, algo que jamás se había imaginado que tendría que pasar por ello…. CASARSE…

…..

 _En otro lugar en el universo…_

-Señor, estamos a 5 minutos de llegar al planeta Vegetto…-Anunció un hombre con armadura de guerrero a otro hombre que estaba sentado en medio de su nave con una copa de vino mientras observaba a lo lejos el planeta rojo. Él tenía una mirada despiadada, y daba la impresión de que estaba planeando algo, sus hombres le tenían temor así que intentaban hacer todo con el menor ruido posible para no fastidiar a su amo.

-Muy bien, que comience el show….-Sonrió mientras miraba con ambición el planeta….

… _ **..**_

 _ **Chan chan chan! Bulma y Vegeta están a punto de casarse! Qué pasará? Se arrepentirá Bulma? Escapará Vegeta? Quienes son los que van llegando al planeta Vegetto?!**_

 _ **Espero que se hayan hecho esas preguntas xD hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, cortito pero para el próximo capítulo veremos la boda de los príncipes y además sabremos la identidad de los misteriosos visitantes. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa, esperen el siguiente capítulo muy pronto! Hasta la próxima! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: La ambición que envenena el alma**_

 _ **Holaaa! Queridos lectores! Estoy muy pero muy feliz de estar de regreso con ustedes! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo lamento pero estaba muy ocupada terminando el ciclo en la universidad y además la temporada de conciertos de la orquesta, pero finalmente estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo relajarme y sentarme a escribir n.n se siente muy bien!**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior Bulma y Vegeta están a punto de casarse, además, unos visitantes extraños han aparecido y parece que sus intenciones no son muy buenas… Qué pasará? Averígüenlo a continuación :D que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Los personajes (algunos) son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

Los invitados llegaban uno tras otro al gran salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia de los príncipes Vegeta y Bulma Tsufur, todos traían ropas imperiales y los obsequios eran sin duda espléndidos, uno a uno eran colocados en sus respectivos lugares por los sirvientes del castillo, y los guerreros saiyayin estaban en puntos estratégicos para cuidar bien el perímetro y que la boda se celebrara sin ningún problema.

Al fondo del salón, un grupo de cuatro personas con ropas oscuras se encontraban contemplando su alrededor; entre ellos resaltaba un hombre joven con aura de superioridad, su mirada era muy seria y sus tres acompañantes eran en realidad guardaespaldas. Sus ojos reían con cinismo, eran rojos como la sangre y su cabello era negro intenso, llevaba sobre él una especie de capucha, talvez tradicional de su planeta, la verdad, tenía un rostro hermoso, con la piel blanca y las líneas de su cara muy bien definidas; pero algo podía percibirse en él, una extraña sensación de ansiedad de ver a los príncipes, sus ropas eran negras con detalles metálicos y en color rojo; sus hombres llevaban ropas similares pero más sencillas, dejando claro quién era el líder y quienes los súbditos.

-Señor, hay guardias por todo el salón y el castillo…-Susurró un hombre acercándose a su amo quien era quizá un par de años mayor que el príncipe Vegeta.

-Lo sé Hiroki, solo manténganse alerta y no den lugar a sospechas….-Respondió el amo mirándolos seriamente y mostrándose muy amenazante. Los sirvientes asentaron y volvieron a sus lugares más relajados tratando de acatar las órdenes de su señor; en ese momento una trompeta sonó, indicándole a los invitados que la ceremonia iba comenzar.

Todos se levantaron en señal de respeto al ver que el Rey Vegeta entraba al salón por la parte de enfrente, seguido por el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia y sus comandantes Nappa y Radizt quienes eran como los padrinos del joven príncipe.

El Rey se colocó en el primer asiento, el sacerdote frente al altar y los guerreros a un lado dejando espacio para los novios. Más trompetas sonaron indicando la entrada del joven príncipe quien tenía una expresión de dolor y fastidio; se podía ver una peculiar vena resaltar en su amplia frente, caminaba por ese pasillo como si fuera un túnel interminable. Levantó su rostro para reclamarle con la mirada a su padre pero éste se le adelantó haciéndole una mueca de "O te pones serio o ya verás!" lo que provocó que el joven se sintiera nervioso, así que intentó relajar un poco su semblante mientras subía los tres escalones que le llevaban al altar. Se colocó de frente a los invitados para esperar la entrada de la novia, él vestía sus ropas imperiales, una armadura blanca con el símbolo del planeta Vegetto en la esquina superior izquierda, una capa roja y botas blancas; además una corona de príncipe la cual fue hecha para la ocasión, ya que los saiyayin no acostumbraban llevar coronas sino medallones, pero para esta ocasión, el Rey Vegeta quiso hacer una excepción.

Las trompetas y cornos sonaron, las puertas del gran salón empezaron a abrirse lentamente, los invitados voltearon y se colocaron firmes al ver que la princesa estaba a punto de entrar. A la señal, la joven y bella princesa se dejó ver dando un paso hacia al frente para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su prometido; su expresión era muy neutral, pero por dentro ella se sentía desdichada, sin embargo nadie lo notó ya que la hermosa joven se había robado las miradas al lucir tan reluciente traje que dejaba ver con claridad sus pronunciadas curvas. Era la versión femenina del traje de Vegeta, pero a diferencia de éste, sus colores eran morado y dorado, con detalles metálicos que le daban un aspecto de guerrera. Su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta y tenía sobre su cabeza la tiara que Nappa y Radizt le habían llevado de obsequio cuando estaban en el planeta Tsufur.

La armadura que llevaba había sido moldeada según su figura, y ya que era muy curvilínea realmente le sentaba bien. A la izquierda de su pecho tenía el símbolo del planeta Vegetto y su traje terminaba en una larga capa morada; llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores exóticas propias del planeta que hacían juego con su vestido; en fin, se veía realmente hermosa… tanto que hasta el mismo Vegeta se quedó sorprendido, pero quiso ocultarlo ya que no quería verse vulnerable ante ella.

-Mira nada más que joven tan hermosa….-Murmuró el misterioso hombre quien por cierto se llamaba Hento…

-Los rumores dicen que también es una mujer brillante, y que en su planeta poseen la tecnología más avanzada del universo….-Le informó en voz baja su asistente Hiroki.

-Ya veo….-Dijo él con una sonrisa perversa.

La joven llegó al altar y se colocó al lado de su prometido, pero ella no lo vio a los ojos, mantenía su mirada hacia abajo; Vegeta la miró de reojo y apretó los labios, en ese momento el sacerdote les indicó a todos que tomaran asiento para comenzar la ceremonia.

-Hermanos! Amigos que nos visitan! Hoy vamos a celebrar no solo la unión de este hombre y esta mujer, sino la unión de dos naciones que hoy juramentan una amistad por toda la eternidad. La princesa del planeta Tsufur y el príncipe Vegeta, heredero del reino del planeta Vegetto y general de las fuerzas militares de esta nación, a partir de hoy serán un solo cuerpo, un solo espíritu que lucharan juntos por la paz de su reino, y forjaran un futuro donde ellos y los habitantes del planeta Vegetto podrán prosperar….-Declaró el robusto anciano alzando sus manos al dirigirse a todos los presentes…-Ahora, harán el rito de unión, que viene del corazón y que los une en cuerpo y alma para siempre... Que traigan las copas!...-Ordenó el sacerdote señalando hacia donde estaban Nappa y Radizt quienes rápidamente dieron señales para que los sirvientes les trajeran un par de copas de oro con piedras preciosas.

Nappa y Radizt tomaron cada uno una copa y las llevaron ante los príncipes, luego el sacerdote se dio la vuelta para tomar de una mesita atrás de él, una botella de vino, la levantó al cielo y luego vertió un poco en las copas. Bulma y Vegeta permanecían con una expresión neutral, tomaron cuidadosamente la copa y luego se colocaron frente a frente; la peliazul suspiró profundo dentro de sí y alzó sus ojos para ver fijamente al joven príncipe quien sin darse cuenta había hecho lo mismo que la mujer.

Ambos se miraron, serios, retándose el uno al otro a perder los estribos, pero los príncipes eran astutos, no se dejaban provocar tan fácilmente…. El sacerdote tomó un pequeño cuchillo e hizo una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano del príncipe Vegeta, y luego una cortada en la mano de la joven princesa; el sacerdote asentó indicándoles a sus altezas que prosiguieran con el rito. Los príncipes apretaron su mano cortada y dejaron caer al mismo tiempo, una gota de sangre en la copa de vino del otro, esto era tradición en el planeta Vegetto, era un pacto de sangre, un pacto que llevaba el orgullo y honor del saiyayin. Luego de verter la sangre en el vino, ambos cruzaron su brazo con el del otro para beber el pacto que los unía en matrimonio; luego de esto el sacerdote los declaró unidos y todos los presentes celebraron muy felices a la nueva pareja, quien se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa casi genuina al mismo tiempo que bajaban del altar tomados de la mano para salir del gran salón y dar por terminada la ceremonia.

Nappa suspiró aliviado de que finalmente se acabara, Radizt intentó no mostrar la preocupación que sentía y el Rey Vegeta…. Bueno, él estaba divirtiéndose con las expresiones de los príncipes, además cientos de reyes de otros planetas habían venido para ofrecerle sus ejércitos, después de todo, ahora el planeta Vegetto se había convertido en el más fuerte de toda la galaxia….

 _En las afueras del salón…_

-Bien, lo hicimos….-Exclamó Bulma cruzando los brazos y exhalando aliviada.

-Sí, supongo…-Se limitó a decir el joven pelinegro recostándose en una columna y cruzando sus brazos.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer?...-Preguntó la mujer mirando nostálgica hacia el horizonte, Vegeta la miró por un momento y frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto.

-No me importa lo que hagas, yo ya cumplí, ahora iré a mi fiesta y si puedes permanecer fuera de vista te lo agradeceré mucho…-Respondió fríamente el hombre dándole la espalda a la peliazul a quien casi se le caía la quijada al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Ella lo vio caminar y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho que estaba a punto de ser desbordado a través de sus ojos.

-Pues a mí tampoco me importa lo que hagas!...-Gritó Bulma muy molesta a la espalda del hombre quien ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la joven y siguió caminando por el pasillo….-Y si puedes permanecer fuera de mi vida, TE LO AGRADECERÉ!...-Gritó la mujer con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en sus ojos; Vegeta se detuvo por un momento y volteó parcialmente para verla de reojo con una mirada seria.

-Que así sea….-Respondió en un tono decidido y despreocupado.

Bulma cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose muy desdichada, quería estallar en llanto, pero no de tristeza, sino de coraje… llevaban 5 minutos como esposos y ya habían tenido una grave discusión, vaya forma de comenzar su matrimonio….

-" _No puedo creer que sea así de grosero! Pero qué se cree? Acabamos de casarnos y no quiere saber nada de mí! Aunque tampoco es que yo quiera estar con él, pero aun así, debería hacer un esfuerzo, almenos para guardar las apariencias ante los invitados…"….-_ Pensaba Bulma contemplando el exterior desde un balcón….- _""_ _Y si puedes permanecer fuera de mi vida, TE LO AGRADECERÉ!..""…-_ Bulma reaccionó al recordar sus palabras, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar el pensamiento.

-No no! Yo no tengo la culpa! Él fue muy grosero conmigo! Se merece lo que le dije!...-Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta…-Pero…-Reflexionó colocando una de sus blancas manos en su barbilla…-Y sí fui muy dura con él? Después de todo nunca ha dicho que me odia, y esta situación también debe ser muy difícil para él….-Reflexionó la joven sintiéndose culpable, ante esto hizo una mueca imaginando que tendría que pedirle disculpas; no quería retractarse y menos ante ese orgulloso que de seguro no la perdonaría.

-Qué hace la anfitriona en este lugar tan solitario?...-Dijo una voz desde atrás de la joven. La princesa reaccionó de inmediato dándose la vuelta para ver quien la estaba acompañando, sus ojos se abrieron al ver tan hermoso rostro frente a ella…

-Quie….Quien eres tú?...-Preguntó Bulma titubeando pero permaneciendo alerta en todo momento.

-Mi nombre es Hento, y soy del planeta Zeri, es un gusto conocerla su alteza….-Saludó el hombre cortésmente inclinándose ante la joven quien al ver la amabilidad del hombre comenzó a bajar la guardia.

-Ya veo, y qué haces aquí? Estabas viéndome?...-Preguntó en tono serio aun sintiendo desconfianza del joven, pero éste le sonrió tan amable que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Para nada su alteza, yo acabo de llegar aquí y la verdad esto no es más que una simple coincidencia….-Dijo el hombre ante la mirada confundida de la princesa…-Le explicaré….-Dijo con una sonrisa dando un paso al frente….-Honestamente no soy una persona muy sociable, y en este momento solo molestaría a los demás con mi presencia, ya que ellos si se divierten; así que decidí venir a tomar aire fresco y ver el horizonte, eso siempre me ayuda a despejar mi mente, y entonces me encontré con usted, alteza….-Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara levemente.

-Bueno, viendo las circunstancias, parece que te estoy estorbando, así que mejor me voy….-Dijo ella sintiendo dentro de sí una pequeña alarma de precaución, algo le decía que debía regresar con Vegeta ahora mismo.

La mujer caminó hacia el frente pasando al lado de Hento, intentó no verlo a los ojos, pues cuando lo hacía, sentía algo extraño dentro de sí; sintió como el hombre la miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa tan provocativa….

-Usted, no quiere ir a esa fiesta verdad…-Dijo el haciendo que la mujer se detuviera de inmediato.

-Qué?...-Cuestionó ella volteando hacia Hento y mirándolo seriamente.

-Aunque no me lo crea, usted y yo somos iguales, nos alejaron de nuestro destino obligándonos a ser algo que no queríamos ser….-Dijo él en un tono muy decidido aún de espaldas a la mujer; Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabras del hombre.

-Oye, no sé quién eres, pero no es asunto tuyo; no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas y en especial si son de tus anfitriones…-Respondió ella sintiéndose molesta por la intromisión del hombre.

-No se preocupe, la sacaré de esa miseria…-Dijo él en voz baja mientras ella le reclamaba.

Bulma se preparó para irse pero en ese momento escuchó un zumbido tan agudo que la hizo caer inconsciente….

 _En la fiesta…_

El príncipe Vegeta se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas, parece que planeaba desahogar sus penas con el alcohol; y además ya estaba fastidiado de que cada 5 segundos llegara alguien a felicitarlo por su boda y su esposa; alguien normal estaría feliz pero él estaba molesto y frustrado, odiaba admitirlo, pero las palabras de la mujer lo tenían así…

Nappa y Radizt miraban de lejos al joven príncipe, se sentían preocupados ya que la princesa no se encontraba y no había señal de que apareciera, además el príncipe había llegado muy molesto a la fiesta, Radizt estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el rey hizo una señal llamando a Nappa, el fornido hombre atendió el llamado indicándole a su compañero que cubriera su puesto vigilando el perímetro.

Luego de un rato, Nappa se acercó al joven príncipe quien iba por su cuarta copa.

-Su alteza, su Majestad el Rey Vegeta pregunta donde se encuentra la princesa Bulma, de hecho varios invitados han hecho la misma pregunta señor…-Dijo Nappa acercándose al pelinegro quien ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del licor.

-Dile que no lo sé y no me interesa saberlo…-Dijo el hombre con los ojos rojos y mirando su siguiente copa.

-Su alteza, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero acaba de casarse con la princesa Bulma, debería mostrar un poco de interés en ella para poder llevar esta fiesta en paz, las mujeres no son tan complicadas como parecen y le aseguro que la princesa olvidará todo malentendido si usted le ofrece una disculpa…-Le aconsejó el hombre animando al pelinegro quien frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que debía disculparse.

-Y quien dice que fui yo quien la ofendió?...-Preguntó molesto mirando a Nappa con unos ojos que estaban tornándose rojos.

-Bueno, usted es una persona muy orgullosa, y a veces muy fría… además no ha tratado con nada de delicadeza a la princesa desde que llegó…-Dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos y mirando serio al joven quien reaccionó al escuchar a su subordinado.

Nappa no dijo nada más, respiró profundo, miró seriamente al príncipe y pidió permiso para retirarse, esperaba que sus palabras penetraran el duro corazón del joven quien se quedó allí inerte, pensando….

 _Por otro lado…_

Cuatro hombres se escabullían rápidamente entre los puntos ciegos del castillo, el líder llevaba cargada en su hombro a la princesa Tsufur quien seguía dormida, tenía una mirada ambiciosa y malvada; con bastante agilidad lograban burlar a los guardias, ocultándose en las sombras y usando camuflaje. Finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar donde tenían oculta su nave, uno de los hombres activó la nave preparándola para partir llevando a Bulma con ellos.

Entraron en la nave colocando a la mujer en una silla donde la ataron de manos y de su abdomen para paralizarla en ese momento la joven empezó a despertar sintiéndose confundida y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Dónde estoy?...-Preguntó la mujer mirando a su alrededor sintiéndose muy confundida. Sintió la presión de las cuerdas en su torso y sus manos, intentó zafarse pero estaba bien atada…-Díganme que quieren de mí!...-Gritó exigiendo una respuesta y tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Jajajaja de ti? De ti no deseo nada princesa Tsufur….-Respondió entre risas la voz de un hombre que apareció de entre las sombras, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Hento! Tú eres el hombre que conocí hoy!...-Le gritó molesta…-Qué es lo que quieres?! Porque me tienes aquí?!...-Gritó la mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas.

-No se preocupe Alteza, no le haré daño siempre y cuando su nuevo esposo cumpla con mis condiciones…-Dijo sosteniendo un látigo en su mano y acercándose a la mujer lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera su aliento.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, él no vendría a rescatarme…-Dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Jajajaja se ve que no sabes nada de los tipos como él…-Respondió él acariciando el rostro de la mujer con su látigo…-Talvez es cierto que no se interesa por ti románticamente, pero debe recuperarte si no quiere que su planeta caiga en desgracia, él mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es mantener las relaciones con los Tsufurujins….-Explicó dándole la espalda a la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la sala de control de la nave. Ella bajó su semblante pensando y pensando cómo podía escapar de esta.

 _-"Hermano, padre, madre…Ayúdenme_ "…-Rogó ella en su mente…-Es imposible, ellos no vendrán…-Dijo dejando caer una lágrima seguida por otra, se sentía perdida y nadie iba ayudarla….

-Bueno! Es hora de partir mi hermosa princesa! Estás lista?...-Dijo él con una risa burlona, ella solo derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, estaba muy asustada. Hento la miró tierno y lentamente se acercó a ella, levantó el rostro de la mujer con sus manos y lo acercó al de él para mirarla directo a los ojos…-Ahora que lo veo bien, tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos…-Dijo seductor acercándose lentamente a los labios de Bulma quien comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

-Ve..ge..ta….-Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos, en ese momento.

 **-BAM!...-** Una explosión seguido de un gran temblor en la nave alertó a Hento y la princesa, las alarmas de la nave se activaron indicando peligro.

-Pero qué demonios..?!...-Gritó molesto el hombre quien salió corriendo hacia la salida, estaba por escaparse cuando una fuerte patada en la cara lo dejó inconsciente, Bulma miró atónita a su secuestrador y luego buscó con su mirada a quien la había salvado.

-Como odio estos tipos que se la llevan de astutos, solo son un estorbo…-Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para la peliazul. De entre el humo y los escombros aparecieron tres siluetas de hombres, dos altos y fornidos y en el medio un hombre menos alto pero con un peinado muy peculiar.

-Vegeta?...-Le llamó la mujer identificando su silueta; las 3 sombras dieron dos pasos adelante revelando sus identidades, Bulma sintió lágrimas de felicidad a punto de desbordarse al ver que se trataba de Nappa, Radizt y Vegeta. Nappa llevaba un hombre inconsciente en cada brazo y Radizt llevaba otro; por otro lado, Vegeta había tumbado en el piso al último hombre, Hento….

-Tú solo causas problemas mujer…-Le dijo en un tono serio el de cabello en flama a la joven princesa que contuvo sus lágrimas de felicidad volviendo rápidamente a su actitud habitual.

-Pero qué clase de guerrero eres? Tardaste demasiado, pensé que podías con 10 de ellos a la vez…-Respondió burlona frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bien, pues si tú puedes hacerlo mejor creo que mejor me voy y te encargas sola de desatarte…-Dijo con una sonrisa cínica cruzando sus brazos y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera!...-Le llamó la mujer, el joven se detuvo pero permaneció de espaldas….-Lamento haber sido grosera Vegeta, necesito que me ayudes….-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y muy sonrojada. Nappa y Radizt permanecían a un lado con una expresión de "Incómodo" muy al estilo anime; Vegeta sonrió al escuchar a la mujer pedirle disculpas, no esperaba que fuera tan sincera, realmente ella estaba llena de sorpresas. Rápidamente quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y volteó hacia ella sacando su cuchillo para liberarla de sus ataduras. Bulma sonrió mientras él la desataba, y luego lo miró a los ojos….-Gracias…-Le dijo casi en un susurro lo cual hizo sonrojar al joven príncipe.

Vegeta tosió y luego se dirigió a Hento que seguía tumbado en el piso….-Bien, en cuanto a ti, dime porqué me atacas? Quién eres?...-Le cuestionó amenazante el pelinegro tomando al hombre del cuello de su camisa.

-Jajajaja acaso no me recuerdas? No recuerdas a mi padre? A mi planeta que sin piedad alguna tu pueblo destruyó?...-Dijo el hombre con dificultad para respirar.

-No estoy para juegos! O me dices quien eres o te mato ahora mismo!...-Le gritó muy molesto levantando su puño para golpearlo, el hombre cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, al no sentirlo abrió los ojos con mucho temor de aquella mirada tan fría del de cabello en flama.

-Mi nombre es Wasure y soy del planeta Sabaku. Mi planeta fue atacado por tu padre y sus hombres hace 7 años, esa vez tú mataste a mi padre y quemaste el castillo donde nosotros vivíamos. Tus hombres mataron a todos los habitantes sin piedad alguna, hombres y mujeres, y me dejaron solo, a mi suerte…-Reclamó el hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos. Bulma se sintió conmovida, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué Vegeta haría algo así, era una mezcla de emociones.

-Vegeta…Es cierto?...-Preguntó sintiéndose preocupada, él la miró de reojo y luego tiró a Wasure al suelo; caminó dos pasos atrás y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todos.

-Es verdad, pero todo eso fue por una razón…-Dijo el joven príncipe en un tono muy serio.

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! USTEDES MATARON A MI FAMILIA SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA Y SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN! SOLAMENTE BUSCABAN EL PODER!...-Gritó el hombre lleno de coraje y lágrimas en sus ojos, aún en el suelo pero levantándose lo suficiente como para ver al de cabello en flama.

-CALLATE! Nosotros matamos a todos los sabakus porque era una raza que debía extinguirse! Sus intenciones eran macabras y tú idiota jamás lo notaste en los años que viviste allí!...-Le gritó volteando hacia el hombre quien reaccionó confundido por las palabras del príncipe.

-A qué te refieres Vegeta?...-Cuestionó Bulma sintiéndose también confundida.

-Los sabaku era una raza caníbal, nosotros los saiyayins no acostumbramos a matar a todos los habitantes de un planeta cuando lo conquistamos; pero en esa ocasión, habíamos recibido peticiones de varios planetas vecinos donde nos pedían que extermináramos la raza de los Sabaku ya que éstos mataban a sus hijos para comérselos, solamente dejaban al primogénito para que su raza no se extinguiera, además, hacían lo mismo con los forasteros, por eso ese planeta no acostumbraba tener niños, solamente adultos de avanzada edad….-Bulma y Wasure estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, era demasiado cruel…

-No…No es cierto! Si eso es verdad porqué yo no recuerdo haber tenido hermanos o haber visto una actitud similar a la que describes?!...-Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Para ellos era fácil borrarte la memoria, hacían eso con sus primogénitos... Piénsalo, lo único que recuerdas de tu infancia es a tu padre; no recuerdas haber tenido amigos o hermanos, ni siquiera haber ido a una escuela, no es cierto?...-Dijo el joven príncipe mirando serio a Wasure quien estaba en shock al darse cuenta que era cierto.

-Wasure…-Murmuró la bella joven sintiendo compasión por el hombre, esta era sin duda una fuerte revelación para él. El hombre se sentía destrozado, pero se dio cuenta, que nada tenía que hacer en el planeta Vegetto, su venganza y ambición de poder eran en vano, ya que toda su vida, había sido un engaño…

-Le ruego me disculpe su Alteza…-Dijo el pelinegro con lágrimas en sus ojos, postrándose ante el príncipe quien solo cruzó los brazos y lo miró serio.

-No puedo perdonar el hecho de que secuestraras a mi mujer e intentaras sobornarme…-Bulma saltó al escuchar esas palabras, y por primera vez, se sintió protegida por Vegeta….-Pero si te vas ahora con tus hombres, y no vuelves nunca, talvez no te mate…-Le amenazó el de cabello en flama mirando a Wasure con su típica mirada fría.

Nappa sonrió al ver que su príncipe estaba mostrando piedad con un enemigo, Radizt se sorprendió ante el hecho, ya que el joven no acostumbraba tener esa actitud tan amable, después de todo, había matado al padre de Wasure cuando tenía solo 14 años, lo normal hubiera sido encerrarlos a todos en el calabozo de por vida, pero a cambio de eso, los estaba dejando ir!

-Gracias su majestad…-Dijo Wasure aun postrado a los pies del joven príncipe, Vegeta pudo ver las lágrimas que caían sin cesar del rostro del hombre.

Vegeta gruñó y le ordenó a sus hombres que le dieran una nave a Wasure y sus acompañantes (que permanecían inconscientes) para marcharse inmediatamente del planeta Vegetto. Bulma lo miró sorprendida, realmente él era un hombre impredecible, pero, a pesar de que en esa ocasión la había salvado, y la había llamado su mujer, qué significaba ella para Vegeta? Pensó que lo mejor sería preguntárselo ella misma….

Luego de que Wasure y sus hombres se marcharan, Vegeta le ordenó a Nappa que llevara a Bulma a su habitación para que las sirvientas la asearan y curaran de sus heridas, él iría a la fiesta para excusar a la princesa. Bulma lo miró sin decir nada, y Nappa obedeció llamando a Suzuna que era la encargada de la princesa.

-Estaré bien Nappa…-Dijo la joven al ver la preocupación en los ojos del fornido guerrero, ella sentía cierto calor paternal en él y Radizt.

-Hasta mañana su alteza, con su permiso…-Se despidió Nappa antes de bajar a la fiesta.

Bulma dejó que las sirvientas la asearan y curaran sus heridas, pero no estaba segura si quería esperar hasta mañana…

-" _Qué estoy haciendo? Es mi fiesta de boda, debería aparecerme allí con mi esposo, después de todo soy la anfitriona…"_ …-Se dijo la peliazul tramando un maquiavélico plan…

 _30 minutos después…_

-Hijo, que fueron esos estruendos que escuché hace rato?...-Preguntó molesto el Rey pero fingiendo una sonrisa para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Estaba encargándome de un asuntito, padre…-Dijo el joven con la misma expresión, un anciano se acercó al príncipe con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente fiesta!...-Exclamó el hombre colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven príncipe…-Pero, dónde está la princesa? No la he visto desde la ceremonia…-Cuestionó el anciano viendo al príncipe fijamente, en ese momento otros invitados se acercaron al anciano y al príncipe para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno es que ella….-Vegeta no terminó de hablar cuando los murmullos de los invitados se hicieron sonar por todo el salón al ver a una hermosa mujer bajar por las escaleras principales con un vestido reluciente en color blanco con una capa tan roja como el color de sus labios, y unos pendientes tan brillantes como sus ojos azules.

-Disculpen la tardanza, es que una mujer necesita tiempo para arreglarse…-Bromeó la joven con los invitados quienes tomaron muy bien su sentido del humor. Ella caminó hacia el joven príncipe quien estaba impresionado por su presencia…y su atuendo….

-Pensé que estarías dormida ahora mismo…-Le dijo en un tono serio con su típica expresión.

-Esta fiesta es para presentarnos a la sociedad Vegeta, tú crees que iba quedarme en mi habitación con los brazos cruzados mientras tú te acabas el alcohol?...-Respondió ella muy decidida tomando el brazo del joven…-Ahora, sonríe y finge que eres feliz por almenos 1 hora quieres?...-Pidió mirando a los ojos al pelinegro con tal fuerza que él no pudo negarse y dejó salir su mejor sonrisa.

De lejos en la segunda planta, el Rey Vegeta observaba a los príncipes que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir la noche, él se divertía con las expresiones de ellos y se preguntaba hasta dónde llegarían con ese trato. Nappa estaba atrás del Rey, pero él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, el Rey lo notó y lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Nappa, mi don especial es saber juzgar a las personas, y puedo jurarte que no hay nadie mejor para mi hijo que esa chica… Tarde o temprano, él se dará cuenta de la suerte que tiene….-Animó el hombre con mucho positivismo.

-Si su majestad, pero…-Titubeó el hombre fornido.

-Lo sé, ella te recuerda a tu hija y por eso le has tomado cariño…-Interrumpió el Rey sorprendiendo a Nappa con sus palabras. Tenía razón, Nappa se había encariñado con la princesa…-No te preocupes por la princesa, es fuerte, sabrá cómo tratar a mi hijo…-Le animó el Rey con palabras llenas de confianza, esto hizo que Nappa confiara en él y dejara de preocuparse, se limitó a observar y confiar….

Bulma y Vegeta seguían tomados del brazo, sonriendo ante cada invitado y haciendo un esfuerzo por no matarse entre ellos… finalmente lograron sentarse para disfrutar del banquete, o de unos tragos…

-Vegeta, quiero preguntarte algo…-Preguntó la peliazul dulcemente mientras bebía su primer trago.

-Qué?...-Respondió él de golpe; la princesa dio un pequeño salto del susto.

-Cuando me llamaste tu mujer…Era en serio?...-Preguntó ansiosa por saber la respuesta. Vegeta no dijo nada, volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado fingiendo no haber escuchado.

-No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa…-Dijo sin mucha convicción. Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Si lo dijiste…-Refunfuñó ella haciendo puchero.

-Si lo dije fue posiblemente por la emoción del momento…-Respondió él burlón sin ver a la princesa a los ojos, Bulma gruñó tratando de contener su furia.

-Acaso no puedes ser serio por una vez en tu vida?! No juegues con cosas así!...-Le gruñó molesta la peliazul. Vegeta solo encogió los hombros despreocupado moviendo circularmente la copa de vino que sostenía en una mano.

-Porqué te importa tanto? No es como si de verdad fueras mi mujer… Estamos casados pero no somos esposos…-Le dijo el joven mirándola indiferente, ella bajó su semblante, esas palabras le habían provocado cierta tristeza, y más porque era verdad.

-Supongo que tienes razón….-Dijo con la cabeza baja y un aura azul al estilo anime.

Vegeta la miró curioso, las palabras le habían afectado fácilmente. El príncipe dejó la copa en la mesa y la miró de frente con gran intriga….-Porqué te pones así? Acaso nunca te habían rechazado?...-Preguntó serio mirándola fijamente, ella saltó al recordar los eventos ocurridos hace poco con cierto plebeyo….

-Bueno…-Titubeó mirando hacia otro lado y rascando su cabeza muy apenada. Vegeta se sorprendió.

-Ya veo… Quien era él?...-Preguntó sin más rodeos, ella estaba extrañada que ese hombre le preguntara algo sobre ella pero, por otra parte, sintió que a él podía contarle sobre lo sucedido con Yamcha.

-Un amigo de la infancia, un sirviente…-Dijo ella nostálgica mirando hacia abajo.

-Ya veo, era solo un plebeyo. Un gran problema para ti…-Dijo analizando la situación mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Ese no era un problema para mí!...-Refutó ella rápidamente.

-Talvez no lo era para ti, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros no decidimos con quien casarnos, esa es una decisión de nuestros padres; y ellos jamás te dejarían casarte con un plebeyo…-Respondió el joven muy serio tratando de calmar a la peliazul.

-" _Tiene razón_ "…-Pensó la joven haciendo un puchero.

-Y hace cuánto sucedió eso?...-Preguntó curioso apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos.

-Una semana…-Respondió ella tristemente. Él reaccionó impresionado.

-Oh… Ahora entiendo por qué me odias. Fue por mi culpa que tuviste que dejarlo…-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa típica de él.

-No es tu culpa! Tú lo dijiste, nuestros padres deciden con quien debemos casarnos! Además, fue una decisión unánime, él se fue de esta galaxia para olvidarse de mí…-Respondió ella casi derramando lágrimas, Vegeta se sorprendió de verla así, no esperaba que ella fuera tan femenina.

-A qué planeta?...-Preguntó curioso tomando su copa para dar un sorbo.

-A un planeta que está en la vía láctea, creo que se llama Tierra…-Dijo ella provocando que el joven príncipe se ahogara con el vino al escuchar el lugar.

-COF! COF! El planeta Tierra dices?...-Preguntó recuperando el aliento, ella asentó…-Vaya! Sí que quería olvidarse de ti!...-Exclamó impresionado, ella lo miró con una expresión de "Queeé?"….-Me refiero a que, está bastante lejos de aquí, de hecho, ahora mismo debe seguir en camino, no llegará a la vía láctea sino hasta dentro de unos 5 días…-Comentó el príncipe como todo un experto viajero.

-Ah ya veo…-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca…-Y qué hay de ti? Cuál es tu historia?...Preguntó curiosa apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos.

-Mi historia? Yo no tengo tiempo para perder la cabeza con esas tonterías del amor…-Respondió cínicamente, Bulma no se sorprendió para nada de sus palabras, de hecho ya se lo esperaba.

-Vamos Vegeta, las batallas no lo son todo en la vida….-Le dijo con una expresión indiferente.

-Porqué debería preocuparme por tener sentimientos? Eso solo me hace vulnerable e inútil, mi padre me lo enseñó desde niño y así he vivido toda mi vida….-Dijo en un tono serio mirando hacia otro lado.

-Así que eres alguien que lo ha tenido todo y nada….-Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa. Vegeta reaccionó a esto y volteó lentamente hacia ella….-Ahora entiendo por qué me odias…-Dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia los invitados.

-Casarme no estaba en mis planes, y menos con una mujer que no quiere estar conmigo…-Dijo el pelinegro tomando otro sorbo de vino. Bulma reaccionó sintiéndose culpable.

-Vegeta yo….

-Olvídalo…-Interrumpió el príncipe…-Solo hay que hacer nuestro trabajo; mientras el otro no se involucre no tendremos ningún problema….-Dijo él con una expresión seria y decidida. La mujer frunció preguntándose por qué él siempre tenía esa actitud tan fría….

-Vege…

-Que los novios se den un beso!...-Gritó alguien de entre los invitados. Bulma y Vegeta saltaron asustados al escuchar esto.

-Sii! Que los novios se den un beso!...-Secundó otro invitado, el joven príncipe intentó negarse pero fue interrumpido por toda la multitud que apoyó la moción.

-BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO!...-Gritaban todos los presentes, Bulma y Vegeta se habían levantado de sus lugares para convencerlos de callar pero no había funcionado, la multitud lo aclamaba.

-" _Ay no que voy hacer?_ "…-Pensaba ella con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-" _Lo que me faltaba!_ "…-Pensaba él con la vena resaltada en su frente, de nuevo.

-BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO!...-Gritaban todos muy animados.

-" _No te atrevas a verme, no lo hagas Vegeta!..._ "….-Amenazaba ella en sus pensamientos.

-" _Tengo que verla para saber qué opina, vamos, dime que no!..._ "….-Pensaba él sin saber qué hacer.

-" _No puede ser! Porqué me estás viendo?!"…-_ Gritaba Bulma en sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada del hombre.

-" _Vamos tonta! Mírame! No puedo hacer nada si no me das una señal!_..."…-Gritaba Vegeta mirando nervioso a la mujer.

-BESO! BESO! BESO! BESO!...-No paraba de pedir la multitud.

-" _Muy bien, si me estás mirando quiere decir que quieres que lo haga verdad?_ "….-Se cuestionaba ella en su mente.

-" _Ya dime que no maldita sea!..."…-_ Rogaba el joven en su mente, sudando de lo nervioso que estaba.

-" _Muy bien…Aquí voy!_ "….-Se dijo la mujer antes de voltear a ver al joven príncipe.

-" _Finalmente me dirá que no! Ya era hora!_ "….-Suspiró aliviado Vegeta al verla que ella reaccionaba, pero…

El joven príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de la mujer rozar los suyos.

-" _QUÉ COSA?!.._."…-Gritó el joven en su mente.

-" _POR FAVOR REACCIONA TONTO!.._."…-Gritaba la princesa en su mente.

Los invitados enloquecieron emocionados y aplaudieron, por otra parte, el Rey Vegeta, Nappa y Radizt estaban que se les caía la quijada de sorprendidos! Nunca pensaron que ellos harían tal cosa!

Bulma estaba a punto de soltar a Vegeta pero de pronto, unas grandes y suaves manos la tomaron delicadamente de la cintura apretándola al cuerpo del joven príncipe, ella sintió una fuerte corriente recorrer su espina dorsal, suavemente coloco sus manos en el rostro del joven acercándolo más a ella para profundizar el beso. Vegeta cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma de la mujer, era, de alguna manera, muy placentero; Bulma sintió como las manos de Vegeta le acariciaban la espalda, se sentía muy bien, ella estaba a punto de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe cuando…

Vegeta los separó rápidamente, soltó a la mujer y la vio con una mirada seria, casi molesto, ella por su parte estaba sonrojada y confundida, no sabía qué había pasado en ese momento pero no estuvo bien, se había dejado llevar… Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego voltearon hacia los invitados para sonreírles y agradecerles por los aplausos; Vegeta sonreía fingidamente pero miraba de reojo a la mujer, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado hace rato, por qué él había reaccionado de tal forma? Por qué se había sentido tan atraído como un imán hacia las caricias de la princesa? Las preguntas lo estaban atormentando, pero intentaba fingir que no le importaba, almenos frente a ella.

-" _Qué me pasa?..._ "…..-Se preguntó Bulma en sus pensamientos sintiéndose muy confundida, intentaba sonreír pero le costaba ocultar, que el beso de hace un rato, la había hecho perder los estribos…..

En la segunda planta, el Rey Vegeta miraba a los príncipes con una sonrisa de complacencia, nadie sabía que era lo que el hombre estaba pensando; Nappa los miraba sorprendidos, aún sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, y Radizt, intentaba analizar la situación…. Podría ser que, esta pareja….?

-Ves Nappa?...-Le llamó el Rey a su comandante quien reaccionó nervioso al escuchar su nombre.

-Majestad?...-Preguntó el hombre fornido acercándose al Rey.

-Ellos no lo saben aún, pero están destinados el uno al otro…Tarde o temprano, se encontraran…-Dijo sonriendo al verlos, el Rey se estiró y caminó hacia la salida….

Será posible que ésta pareja pueda encontrarse algún día…?

…

 _ **Ajá! Podría ser? O no podría ser? Quien sabe ;)**_

 _ **Bueno mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :"D Me ausenté mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen, ya estoy de regreso, como les dije anteriormente había estado muy ocupada con asuntos personales pero ahora ya estoy más relajada y puedo dedicarme más a mis historias n.n eso me pone muy feliz!**_

 _ **Siguiendo con el capítulo, nuestros protagonistas ya están casados y al parecer enfrentarán muchos problemas de ahora en adelante, cómo los superarán? Será ese beso alguna señal? Qué pasará en su noche de bodas? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! "Vida de casados, o algo así…" hasta la próxima! :* ;) :* :* ;)**_

 _ **PD: Los nombres que usé para el visitante enemigo y su planeta fueron inventados por mí, bueno, no tan inventados porque solo usé la traducción japonesa de algunas palabras, a continuación les dejo el significado:**_

 _ **Hento = Almendra**_

 _ **Zeri = Jalea, Mermelada**_

 _ **Wasure = Olvidado**_

 _ **Sabaku = Desierto**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Vida de casados! O algo así…**_

 _ **Hola lectores! Tengan todos muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia sobre una de mis 5 parejas favoritas del anime Vegeta y Bulma!**_

 _ **Oficialmente ya están casados, pero, esto apenas inicia, ya enfrentaron uno de los mayores problemas pero ahora viene algo más aterrador, chan chan chaaaan…. LA NOCHE DE BODAS!**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _-"Oye mamá, qué es esto?"…Preguntó una curiosa princesita al ver un gran libro blanco con detalles dorados._

 _-"Oh! Son las fotos de la boda de tu padre y mías!"…-Exclamó una emocionada mujer soplando sobre el libro para quitar el exceso de polvo….-"Quieres verlas?"…-Preguntó con una sonrisa a su pequeña hija de cabello turquesa._

 _-"Claro que sí!"…-Respondió la niña saltando en la cama y colocándose en posición para ver el contenido de aquel álbum de fotos; la reina se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de su hija y abrió aquel libro con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia._

 _Al hacerlo, la princesita exclamó con asombro al ver a su madre y su padre más jóvenes con ropas tan relucientes como las sonrisas en sus rostros. Bulma pudo identificar a unos cuantos de los invitados, estaba fascinada con las flores, la gran alfombra roja, las luces y el pastel; pero nada se comparó con ver a su madre en un hermoso vestido blanco y dorado, con una tiara hecha de piedras preciosas y un ramo de flores blancas que hacían juego con su vestido. La pequeña princesa se emocionó al ver a su madre tan hermosa, y a su padre tan sonriente, de lo que recordaba, jamás había visto una sonrisa en el rostro del estricto Rey, en verdad le causaba asombro y curiosidad saber por qué una boda era tan maravillosa, que incluso alguien como su padre era capaz de sonreír._

 _-"Oye mamá.."…-Le llamó la niña a su madre._

 _-"Si pequeña?.."…-Contestó la mujer dándole vuelta a otra página del álbum._

 _-"Qué hace a las bodas tan maravillosas?"…-Preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a su madre con sus bellos ojos._

 _-"Bueno Bulma…"…-Comenzó a explicar la reina, cerrando el libro para prestarle más atención a su hija…-"Cuando vienes al mundo, tienes que cumplir un propósito en la vida, debes crecer y volverte fuerte para enfrentar tu destino; pero, hay un momento en la vida, que conoces a alguien, y sin darte cuenta llega a ser una parte importante de tu vida; cuando menos lo esperas, necesitas tenerlo a tu lado cuando debes superar algún problema, o tomar una decisión importante; te ayuda a ser mejor y tú también causas ese efecto en su vida; cuando ambos se dan cuenta de ello, entonces deciden casarse y unirse para siempre como uno solo…"…-Explicó la mujer sentando a su pequeña hija en sus piernas, le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.  
_

 _-"Entonces yo también voy a casarme algún día?"…-Preguntó la princesita con una gran curiosidad en sus ojos._

 _-"Así es pequeña, algún día encontrarás ese hombre especial y será tu esposo para toda la vida… Te amará incondicionalmente y serás muy feliz a su lado… Ya lo verás"…-Respondió la reina dándole un beso en la frente._

 _13 años después….._

-…..-*Silencio Incómodo*

-…..-*Bulma juega con su cabello sin decir nada ni ver a Vegeta de frente*

-Esto es ridículo! Voy a mi habitación!...-Gruñó el príncipe tomando una almohada y dirigiéndose a la salida pero al momento de tocar el picaporte de ésta una alarma y luz se prendieron alertando al joven príncipe.

-Qué pasa?!...-Gritó Bulma cubriendo sus oídos.

-Pero qué demo…-Gritó Vegeta siendo interrumpido por un gran hombre calvo que se encontraba frente al príncipe; él presionó un botón de un control que tenía en su poder y la alarma se apagó.

-Nappa?!...-Le llamaron los jóvenes príncipes al hombre que permanecía en una posición rígida.

-Su Alteza el Rey Vegeta ordenó que ninguno de los príncipes saliera de esta habitación, una alarma fue instalada la noche anterior con el fin de que sus majestades puedan descansar a gusto. Nadie puede salir o entrar…-Informó el gran hombre muy serio…-Ya están informados, con su permiso, me retiro…-Dijo Nappa inclinándose y dejando solos a los príncipes que tenían una cara de confusión.

-Aaaarrggg! No puedo creer esto! Tenía que ser mi padre! No solo me casa con una mujer forastera sino que ahora me encierra con ella toda la noche en una habitación que solo tiene una cama!...-Gruñó el príncipe apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes.

Detrás de él estaba Bulma, sentada en la cama llena de decepción… Ella se sentía igual que Vegeta pero almenos ella no se lo diría y menos de esa forma tan cruel. Estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima pero se contuvo y apretó con sus manos las sábanas.

-Bien.. Pues si no hay de otra será mejor que lo aceptemos de una vez…-Dijo la mujer acomodándose en la cama, Vegeta estaba estupefacto.

-Qué dices?...-Preguntó abriendo sus ojos…-Tú fácilmente podrías encontrar esa alarma y desactivarla! No es cierto?!...-Gritó molesto el príncipe, Bulma se hartó de su actitud y muy furiosa se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia él.

-NO TENGO IDEA DÓNDE PUEDE ESTAR! Y AUNQUE LO SUPIERA JAMÁS TE LO DIRÍA PORQUE YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TUS INSOLENCIAS! METETE A LA CAMA Y QUEDATE DE TU LADO PARA QUE AMBOS PODAMOS DORMIR! O ACASO TE GUSTARÍA PASAR LA NOCHE EN EL SUELO?!...-Gritó la peliazul dejando a Vegeta sin palabras. El joven cerró la boca, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cama; Bulma respiró profundo y luego sonrió para dirigirse a su aposento.

-Bien, que pases buenas noches…-Dijo con burla colocando la sábana sobre ella y girando al lado contrario de Vegeta, respiró profundo y se quedó allí, contemplando el suelo.

Por otro lado, Vegeta solo se quedó allí mirando hacia el techo con el entrecejo fruncido sintiéndose derrotado por esa mujer, eso le molestaba, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir peleando. Respiró profundo y se giró hacia el lado contrario de la mujer…

Esa noche, ambos no pudieron dormir…

 _1 semana después…_

-*… _Entonces ambos no pueden salir de la habitación durante la noche?._.*...-

-Así es hermano, son órdenes del Rey Vegeta.. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada…- Bulma hablaba con su hermano por medio de una video llamada. Ella se encontraba en el laboratorio revisando unas naves y él estaba de viaje hacia otro planeta para negociar acuerdos de alianza.

-* _Porque no buscas el sistema de seguridad y lo desinstalas? No creo que sea un reto para ti_ …*…-Sugirió el hermano sintiéndose un poco molesto por tener que ver a su hermanita en esa situación.

-Podría hacerlo pero no quiero Zubon….-Respondió la mujer bajando su semblante. Su hermano pudo notar esto, incluso cuando no estaba frente a él, conocía tan bien a su pequeña hermana que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-* _Bulma… Acaso te estás encariñando con Vegeta?.._ *….-Preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

-QUÉ?! YO?! ENCARIÑARME DE ESE SÁDICO, FRÍO E INSOLENTE?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-Reaccionó nerviosa la joven princesa alertando a todos los que estaban cerca, regresó a la pequeña pantalla y bajó la voz….-No tiene nada que ver con eso, te aseguro que no siento nada por ese idiota!...-Susurró a la pantalla.

-* _Jajajaja tranquila hermanita solo era una pregunta!*_ …-Se rio el joven príncipe al ver la reacción de la peliazul, ella hizo un puchero y demandó a su hermano que dejara de burlarse.

-Oye Zubon no te burles! Te llamé porque necesitaba hablar contigo de un asunto importante…-Dijo la joven muy seriamente.

-* _Está bien hermanita, dime qué sucede_..*…-Dijo el joven entrando en su rol de hermano responsable.

-Qué tan ciertos son los rumores sobre el planeta Tetsu?...-Preguntó seria.

-* _Me temo que por el momento son el 40% ciertos Bulma_ *…-Respondió el príncipe sujetando su barbilla con una mano…-..* _Por el momento seguimos investigando pero nuestros hombres ya están siendo capacitados con las nuevas armas que inventamos antes de que tú te fueras..*…-_

-Crees que sea suficiente, hermano?...-Preguntó seria.

 _-*Aún no lo sé… Pero por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer, ya le envié un documento al Rey Vegeta con la información que hemos recolectado, necesitamos que les ayudes a los hombres del príncipe Vegeta con sus armas y naves, debemos estar preparados en caso de que se les ocurra atacar..*…-_ Bulma tragó saliva sintiéndose preocupada, Zubon pudo notarlo.

-* _Oye! No te preocupes, estaremos bien, nosotros somos más..*…-_ Le alentó el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa, la peliazul sonrió…-* _Te estaré informando del asunto lo más pronto posible…*_ …-Ella asentó y luego se tomó un momento para contemplar el laboratorio, a lo lejos pudo ver al orgulloso príncipe que discutía con Nappa y Radizt sobre la formación en batalla, lo miró unos segundos hasta que su hermano la hizo reaccionar.

-* _Bulma, ya tengo que irme… Hablaremos luego de acuerdo?.._ *…-Se despidió el príncipe Zubon muy sonriente.

-Claro, salúdame a mamá y papá…-Se despidió la joven mandando un beso. Cortó la transmisión y luego respiró profundo para seguir con su trabajo.

Vegeta discutía con Nappa cuando a lo lejos vio a la mujer estudiando los planos y armando piezas, por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, sonrió por dentro y luego regresó a sus asuntos…

 _En la noche…_

Vegeta terminaba de ducharse, secó su cuerpo y luego se puso su pijama (Que había sido obligatoria dada la situación con la princesa)… Secó su cabello y dejó la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Salió del baño para dirigirse a la cama cuando observó que Bulma lo esperaba despierta sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Oye? Por qué no estás dormida?...-Le dijo de manera despectiva pasando frente a ella; Bulma lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, esto provocó un estremecimiento en el hombre. La joven princesa se acercó a él lentamente, bajó su mano por el brazo del príncipe hasta llegar a sus heladas manos, Vegeta se sonrojó y la miró confundido, ella lo tomó de ambas manos y las subió hasta su pecho. El príncipe empezó a sentirse nervioso, hasta que sintió caer algo entre sus dedos, un pequeño y extraño artefacto…

-Tómalo…-Dijo ella seriamente dejando el objeto en manos de Vegeta y tomando una pequeña maleta con sus cosas.

-Qué es esto?...-Preguntó él confundido.

-Esa es la alarma que instalaron para asegurarse de que no saliéramos de aquí…-Dijo la joven mientras tomaba una almohada. Vegeta inspeccionó el artefacto y encontró que podía ser cierto, estaba a punto de cuestionar a la mujer cuando vio que había desaparecido, la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Oye! Espera!...-Gritó interrumpiendo la salida de la mujer…-A dónde vas?...-Preguntó serio.

-A mi habitación! A dónde más? Ya no te molestaré con mi presencia…-Respondió ella con resentimiento. Vegeta comprendió que las palabras que él había dicho hace 5 días, habían perjudicado a la mujer más de lo que él pensó, algo dentro de él, quizás instinto, lo hizo perseguir a la joven peliazul.

-Bulma!...-Le llamó tratando de no hacer escándalo…-Vuelve a la habitación!...-Le ordenó (En realidad no quería sonar de esa forma pero no pudo evitarlo).

-Y qué tal si no quiero?!...-Respondió ella molesta también procurando no alertar a los guardias.

-Iré contigo a tu habitación…-Respondió él sin decir más. Bulma se sorprendió de tales palabras, sintió un calor en su pecho…

Ella miró fijo a Vegeta y pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos del orgulloso príncipe, esto sin querer la hizo sonrojarse, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Porque las palabras de Vegeta la habían emocionado tanto?

-Vienes o no?...-Escuchó decir al de cabello en flama.

-Está bien…-Respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Ambos caminaron hacia adentro de la habitación, se recostaron en la cama, cada uno de su lado y se quedaron allí sin decir nada, eso pasaba todas las noches pero esta vez algo era diferente, esta vez ambos estaban allí por voluntad propia.

Las luces se apagaron, Bulma quería voltear hacia donde estaba Vegeta pero su vergüenza no la dejaba… Vegeta quería hablarle de algo pero no se le ocurría nada.

Bulma jugaba con sus manos, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué… Cansada de sentirse incomoda, paró de juguetear con sus manos y las colocó firmes, pero al momento de dejar caer sus manos en las sábanas, una de ellas chocó con la mano de Vegeta. Bulma sintió una corriente nerviosa al momento de hacer contacto y ambos inmediatamente voltearon para verse sintiéndose apenados…. El contacto visual duró pocos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a los príncipes.

Ambos voltearon al lado contrario rápidamente….-" _Oh no, Me habrá descubierto? Qué va pensar ahora?..._ "…-Se dijo Vegeta cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de la mujer, él volteó a verla y estaba muy sonriente… lo miró con unos ojos relucientes y luego ambos comenzaron a reírse juntos.

-Vegeta...-Le llamó dulcemente la mujer, él reaccionó….-Haces un buen trabajo liderando a tu ejército, quiero expresarte mi admiración por ello…-Elogió la peliazul al príncipe.

-Nuestro ejército es fuerte gracias a las armas que tu planeta nos ha proporcionado, han ayudado al crecimiento de este planeta…-Dijo él en su típico tono serio, Bulma sonrió complacida.

-Descansa Vegeta, te veré en la mañana…-Bulma se volteó al lado contrario y luego sonrió muy feliz para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

El príncipe la miró con detalle, pudo ver el cabello azul de la mujer caer lentamente sobre la almohada dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello. Él levantó su brazo para tocar el hombro de la mujer pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se arrepintió regresando a su posición rígida para luego voltearse al lado contrario. Se quedó allí pensativo preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando… Pero no sabía que poco a poco la mujer estaba adentrándose en su vida y él mismo se lo estaba permitiendo…

…..

-" _Vegeta… Vegeta!... No me odies por esto por favor! Pero yo ya no puedo seguir siendo tu madre!... Vegeta, la vida que tienes conlleva un mundo de soledad y decepciones; no debes confiar en nadie, no debes amar a nadie, o de lo contrario nunca sobrevivirás… Tu padre lo sabía muy bien… Es nuestro destino…"_

 _-"Mamá no me dejes! Acaso no he sido buen hijo?! Acaso no me quieres?! O a mi padre?!.."_

 _-"Adiós hijo mío… Cuídate mucho…"_

 _-"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!"…-_

 _-"Lo siento mucho hijo.."_

… _._

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando, con sudor en su frente y lágrimas en sus ojos… se sentó en la cama y se quedó quieto un momento tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando…

-Vegeta? Estás bien?...-Preguntó una suave voz. El hombre volteó para ver a la mujer quien tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy bien…-Se limitó a decir envolviéndose en las sábanas y regresando a su posición de dormir. Bulma frunció al verlo ignorar su preguntar y de un arrebato retiró las sábanas del cuerpo del hombre…-Pero qué demonios haces?!...-Gritó molesto.

-Te hice una pregunta Vegeta! Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando?!...-Gritó molesta tirándole una almohada al hombre.

-Y porqué querrías saberlo?!...-Gritó él arrojando la almohada al suelo.

-Pues porque soy tu…-Se detuvo en seco la mujer, Vegeta arqueó una ceja exigiendo la continuación de esa oración…-Porque soy tu.. tu amiga!...-Retomó el interrogatorio la mujer, Vegeta hizo una mueca burlándose de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Mi amiga?...-Preguntó el príncipe mofándose de la princesa…-Pues para que lo sepas AMIGA, tuve una pesadilla..Ya estás conforme…AMIGA?...-Preguntó burlón volviéndose a la cama para seguir durmiendo…-Será mejor que te duermas..AMIGA…-Le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

Bulma sabía que el término "amiga" no estaba muy bien empleado, así que hizo un puchero y luego se recostó al lado de Vegeta, respiró profundo y topó sus labios a la oreja del de cabello en flama…-Soy tu esposa Vegeta, a pesar de las circunstancias…-Le susurró al oído, el hombre se sorprendió sonrojándose levemente. La peliazul apagó las luces y luego se volteó hacia su lado para seguir durmiendo, se sentía algo frustrada consigo misma, no sabía cómo romper el hielo con Vegeta, además.. Amigo? Eso era para ella?...-" _Qué significa Vegeta para mí?.._ "….-Pensó haciendo un puchero. Replicó esta pregunta por varios minutos hasta que una voz interrumpió su análisis…

-Bulma, cuando tenía 4 años fui abandonado por mi madre…-Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la cama. La princesa reaccionó sorprendida; se volteó para ver al de cabello en flama que tenía una expresión nostálgica en su rostro….-Ambos fuimos secuestrados por un grupo de rebeldes, a ella la torturaron y yo lo escuchaba todo.. Finalmente, cuando fuimos rescatados mi madre en su desesperación optó por abandonarnos a mi padre y a mí…..-Vegeta terminó de relatar y miró a Bulma; ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos ..

-Vegeta, no tenía idea…-Dijo ella secando su rostro, ahora se sentía más boba por dejar que Vegeta la mirara llorar

Él llevó su mano al rostro de la princesa para secar la última lágrima que recorría su mejilla, ella se sorprendió de que esas manos tan frías fueran tan suaves….-No sientas compasión por mí…-Dijo él mirando hacia el frente con su típica expresión seria.

-No es nada de eso, eso solo que ahora…Te entiendo mejor…-Respondió ella con una sonrisa tan reluciente que hasta Vegeta pudo ver los brillos que le rodeaban e iluminaban sus ojos, sin querer sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de nuevo.

-" _La verdad no es tan fea.._ "…-Se dijo a sí mismo…-Hmmpp! Bueno..Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, descansa…-Dijo el príncipe colocándose en su posición en una rápida escapatoria de no ponerse sentimental. Bulma rio y luego se acercó al joven para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que descanses Vegeta…-Susurró colocándose suavemente entre las sábanas con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-"Qué me pasa?.."….-Se interrogó el de cabello en flama frunciendo el entrecejo al sentirse confundido acerca de sus emociones; por qué esa mujer lo estaba perturbando tanto? Sería esto el comienzo de un idilio amoroso?

….

 _Y por otro lado…._

-Señor estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Tsuki, tal parece que el príncipe del planeta Tsufur dejó ese planeta hace 2 días…-

Una sombra oscura aparece de entre las sombras con una sonrisa despiadada…-Perfecto, ese planeta es todo nuestro…

….

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaaan! Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy n.n sé que está algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, tenía pensado subir este capítulo hace 3 semanas pero inesperadamente me cambié de casa y puesss tuve que suspender por un momento mis actividades personales. Pero bueno aquí está finalmente el capítulo 5 de esta historia y les puedo asegurar que las cosas se van a poner calientes! :3 al parecer Bulma y Vegeta están comenzando a crear vínculos con el otro, serán suficientes para que inicien una relación? Además, qué significa Vegeta para Bulma? Y por otro lado.. Quienes son los que se dirigen al planeta Tsuki? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! ;) ;) :* :* Besos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Y si te perdiera?**_

 _ **Hola lectores! Sé que ha pasado tiempo y les pido disculpas pero he estado avanzando en mi otra historia: La única explicación es que me enamoré de ti; si no la han leído les invito a que lo hagan**_ __

 _ **Siguiendo con el tema, estoy muy emocionada por escribir este capítulo :"3 fue un reto en cierto modo pues involucrar aventura con romance es (aunque ustedes no lo crean) un poco difícil. En fin, espero que les guste :D y los dejo con el capítulo 6 "Y si te perdiera?"**_

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

… _ **..**_

-Qué tan grave es?

-* _La sitiaron en menos de 1 semana… Me temo lo peor Bulma_ *…

Zubon hablaba con Bulma por comunicador, la noticia de que los rebeldes habían invadido el planeta Tsuki ya era conocida por los del alto mando Tsufur y Saiyajins. Bulma supuso lo que pasaría antes de que su hermano lo dijera.

-* _Debemos irnos a la guerra_ *…- La peliazul cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas de tristeza y preocupación.

Una guerra, era lo que ella-y todos-más temían; una guerra no implicaba más que solo pérdidas. Bulma pensaba en su familia, su padre y su hermano en mayor cantidad pues ellos irían al mando… Los guerreros Tsufurujins, ella conocía a la mayoría y conocía sus familias; cada uno de ellos representaba todo el esfuerzo de años para construir la prosperidad del planeta Tsufur; pero Bulma sabía muy bien que si los rebeldes estaban invadiendo planetas aliados, eso solo significaba que iban detrás de su planeta y el planeta Vegetto.

Tampoco podían permitir eso, debían proteger a su pueblo, y ese era un orgullo que los Saiyajins tenían más que cualquier otra raza….-" _Vegeta_ …"….-Cruzó el hombre por sus pensamientos; Bulma hizo un puchero desaprobando su preocupación por el orgulloso saiyajin, pero no podía negar que se sentía angustiada por él, no es como si lo odiara, de hecho, había comenzado a llevarse bien con Vegeta; una prueba es que habían conseguido dormir en la misma cama sin tener que pelearse por ello.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no te preocupes hermano, yo voy a trabajar duro para proteger a los guerreros con mis inventos…-Dijo ella con decisión y seriedad, Zubon sonrió pues sabía muy bien que Bulma haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplir su promesa.

-*Lo sé Bulma, llegaré en 3 días al planeta Vegetto, nos veremos entonces*…-le dijo el hombre despidiéndose de ella. La peliazul asentó y luego cortó la transmisión para continuar con su trabajo.

 _Mientras tanto en la oficina del Rey…_

-…Está decidido, nos iremos a la guerra…-Declaró el Rey mirando a todos los presentes. El príncipe, los comandantes y los ancianos del consejo.

-Rey Vegeta, si tenemos la tecnología del planeta Tsufur y la fuerza de nuestros hombres, podemos vencer al enemigo…-Declaró uno de los ancianos.

-La fuerza y la tecnología solo son herramientas, lo más importante son las estrategias de batalla…Intervino el orgulloso príncipe sintiéndose molesto por tener que rendirle cuentas a esos ancianos ignorantes. El Rey lo notó y tocó el hombro de su hijo para pedirle con la mirada que se calmara.

-Puede sonar irrespetuoso, pero mi hijo tiene la razón…De nada nos sirve contar con la tecnología del planeta Tsufur si el enemigo es más astuto que nosotros. Los habitantes del planeta Tsuki tenían una tecnología más avanzada que los Tsufurujins y ellos fueron fácilmente vencidos por el grupo rebelde…-Les advirtió el hombre ante la mirada atenta de todos… 

-No vamos a confiarnos solo por tener a los Tsufurujins de nuestro lado. Tomaremos las medidas necesarias para evitar las bajas en el campo de batalla…-Habló Vegeta con superioridad, todos los ancianos lo miraron molestos pues él solo era un joven, qué iba saber?

-Señores, si me permiten…-Habló Radizt inclinándose ante todos…- El príncipe Vegeta tiene razón. Por favor confíen en él, recuerden que desde que él está al mando del ejército nuestras bajas han llegado hasta cero…-Explicó en un tono respetuoso pero convencido de lo que decía.

Los ancianos se miraron unos a otros y luego uno de ellos se levantó en representación de todos…-Esta bien príncipe Vegeta, tome todas las medidas necesarias y todos los recursos que necesite para proteger a nuestro planeta, no se diga más del asunto…-El anciano se levantó y dejó la sala, los demás ancianos hicieron lo mismo dejando al Rey, El príncipe, y los demás con una sonrisa de alivio.

 _Más tarde por los pasillos del castillo…._

Eran alrededor de las 2:00 am, Bulma venía del laboratorio directo a su habitación para darse una ducha y descansar antes de seguir con el trabajo, del lado contrario venía Vegeta , con la misma cara de cansancio; al verse se sorprendieron y compartieron una sonrisa.

-Te ves horrible…-Dijo Vegeta encontrándose con Bulma para subir las escaleras que daban al piso donde estaba su habitación.

-Y tú apestas, necesitas un baño urgentemente…-Respondió ella sin ser derrotada por las burlas del hombre.

-Talvez deberías ayudarme…-Respondió mirándola arqueando una ceja. Ella lo empujó y rio, él también rio compartiendo así un pequeño momento ameno entre ellos.

Hace ya un par de días que ellos bromeaban de esa manera, su confianza había crecido y podría decirse que estaban en la fase de "amigos", o simplemente habían aprendido a tolerarse.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación donde Bulma le exigió a Vegeta ducharse inmediatamente antes de que tocara cualquier cosa de la recámara, de mala gana él obedeció a la mujer quien le llevó a la ducha una mudada limpia.

-" _Me pregunto si Vegeta planea ir con mi hermano a pelear? Sé que tenemos un acuerdo entre naciones pero la guerra es en realidad con el planeta Tsufur, los Saiyajins no tendrían por qué formar parte y sin embargo se están preparando con su mejor armamento…"…-_ La mente de Bulma le daba vueltas, ojala ella pudiera impedir todo esto…

-La ducha está libre…-Escuchó una voz provenir de su lado derecho, inmediatamente volteó pero al ver al príncipe solo con su pantalón de pijama y su torso al descubierto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-También te dejé una camiseta sabes…-Le dijo seria intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Tengo calor, no pienso usarla…-Respondió malhumorado como siempre dirigiéndose a la cama…-Vas a usar la ducha sí o no?...-Preguntó de mala gana al ver que la mujer no se movía.

-S..Sí…-Titubeó ella caminando hacia la habitación de baño.

El príncipe ordenaba su lado de la cama para poder descansar lo más pronto posible, pero olvidó que había dejado su brazalete de príncipe en el baño, así que sigilosamente abrió la puerta para buscarlo; estaba seguro que si la mujer lo atrapaba viéndola entonces habría problemas toda la noche…

-" _Quedito, quedito_ "…-Se decía abriendo de a poco la puerta del baño. A lo lejos vio su brazalete en un estante del baño que estaba junto a la ducha, estiró la mano para tomarlo pero en ese momento, sin querer, volteó a ver hacia a ducha que tenía puerta de vidrio semi transparente…

Ahí estaba ella, masajeando su cabello mientras tarareaba una melodía. La postura que tenía en ese momento dejaba ver a la perfección la silueta de sus curvas; Vegeta se sonrojó al ver el apetecible cuerpo de la princesa, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y salió del baño impidiéndose tener pensamientos sucios con la mujer que él había jurado odiar toda su vida…

Inmediatamente se acomodó en su lado de la cama y cerró sus ojos prometiéndose no volver a caer tan bajo en sus pensamientos como recién lo había hecho; sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido… Bulma salió del baño con su pijama y su cabello aún húmedo, miró a Vegeta quien ya estaba roncando e hizo una mueca molesta por escuchar la sinfonía de ronquidos del hombre.

-Él es imposible! Por más que insisto no ocupa ese aparato contra los ronquidos!...-Gruñó moviendo a Vegeta de posición para detener aquellos ronquidos.

-Ah Bulma….-Susurró la voz del príncipe ante el asombro de la mujer quien se sonrojó al saber que Vegeta estaba soñando con ella…-No, no te me acerques…-Bulma bajó la mirada sintiéndose molesta pues no era un sueño sino una pesadilla la que él estaba teniendo.

-Aaahhh!...-Gruñó antes de acomodarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al príncipe quien se despertó asustado por el golpe tan repentino.

-Qué sucede?!...-Preguntó levantándose de golpe.

-Oye! Cómo te atreves a tener una pesadilla con una joven tan linda como yo?!...-Gritó la princesa sintiéndose muy ofendida.

Vegeta solo arqueó una ceja muy confundido por la queja de la mujer, realmente estaba molesta por un sueño?...-Pero qué estás diciendo?! Acaso estás loca?!...-Le gritó muy molesto colocándose frente a ella.

-Acaso crees que no te escuché?! Estabas claramente teniendo una pesadilla conmigo! Cómo te atreves?!...-Le siguió reclamando golpeando el pecho de Vegeta con un dedo.

Y así nuevamente estaban peleando por una tontería, estaba a punto de golpearse pero Vegeta por error se deslizó en la sábana que había caído al suelo y por reflejo tomó a la princesa de la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama uno encima del otro. Vegeta y Bulma se sonrojaron al tenerse a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Vegeta!...-Dijo Bulma levantándose rápidamente aún con la cara sonrojada.

-Disculpa, no quise hacerlo…-Respondió él dándose la vuelta para volver a introducirse en la cama, ella hizo un puchero y luego sin ver a Vegeta a la cara, también se introdujo en la cama dándole la espalda a príncipe para evitar el bochorno..

-Vegeta…-Le llamó suavemente la mujer. Él reaccionó sin voltear a ella.

-Qué?...-Preguntó toscamente.

-Que descanses…-Dijo ella amable sorprendiendo con su actitud al orgulloso príncipe quien solo se sonrojó más e intentó no mostrar reacción alguna ante la dulzura de la princesa Tsufur.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estuvieron muy ocupados, las fuerzas del planeta Tsufur llegarían en un día y en ese tiempo tanto los hombres como el armamento debían estar listos. Bulma tuvo que trabajar mucho siendo cuidada por Radizt mientras que Nappa cuidaba del príncipe quien discutía con sus capitanes sobre las estrategias en batalla, Vegeta era un genio, y eso le daba un respiro a los Saiyajins quienes confiaban plenamente en su príncipe y en la inteligencia de la princesa tsufurujin para que los llevaran a una segura victoria contra los rebeldes quienes eran liderados por un pirata espacial cuyo nombre aun desconocían pero que era conocido entre los suyos como "El Sanguinario".

-Y bien, qué te parece Radizt?...-Preguntó la joven tomando en sus brazos un gran arma que tenía un aspecto muy peligroso.

-Disculpe alteza, pero me puede explicar qué es eso?...-Respondió Radizt no comprendiendo el mecanismo del arma.

-Pues déjame te muestro que es lo que hace, pero primero debo programarlo en 5% de poder…-Dijo presionando los botones en el tablero del arma para programarlo, luego apuntó a un blanco que había sido diseñado para probar el arma y sin divagar disparó directo al centro.

Radizt y los que le rodeaban se quedaron perplejos al ver que aquella arma había derretido completamente el centro del blanco y atravesado 2 paredes del lugar sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Increíble!...-Exclamó Radizt aplaudiendo emocionado seguido por los demás quienes también aplaudieron felicitando a la joven por tan poderosa arma…-Si llevamos esto a batalla no hay duda que ganaremos!...-Exclamó Radizt admirando el arma.

-Desgraciadamente no podré fabricar suficientes para todos los hombres…-Dijo Bulma señalando la desventaja en la que estaba.

-Por qué no su alteza?...-Preguntó Radizt curioso.

-Solo tengo recursos para fabricar 3 de estas armas, necesitaría almenos 6 meses para fabricar las 1,400 que requieren…-Dijo bajando la mirada sintiéndose un poco inútil por haberlos limitado de esa poderosa arma. Radizt la miró conmovido por la preocupación que la princesa presentaba en su rostro, no cabía duda que estaba dando todo su esfuerzo por proteger a los Saiyajins y a los Tsufurujins… se colocó frente a ella y la miró con ternura.

-No debe preocuparse su alteza, gracias a usted estamos mejor preparados que nunca, y aunque solo sean 3, ayudaran grandemente a nuestra victoria! Puede darlo por seguro!...-Le animó el hombre haciendo sonreír a la joven quien recobró el ánimo luego de escuchar a su guardián.

Ambos rieron antes de ser interrumpidos por un mensajero de palacio que solicitaba urgentemente a Radizt a una reunión inmediata con el príncipe, el hombre se inclinó a la princesa pidiendo permiso para retirarse y luego corrió hacia el salón donde se encontraba el príncipe con sus comandantes y mayores.

-Me temo que les tengo una mala noticia…-Dijo Vegeta seriamente….-Hemos recibido informes que el planeta Cuz ha sido destruido por obra de los rebeldes, eran almenos 50,000 habitantes…-Vegeta se enrojeció de furia sintiéndose humillado y retado por estos piratas espaciales.

-Imposible! Cómo una fuerza de 1,200 hombres han podido destruir un planeta entero? Y más uno que está en nuestra jurisdicción?!...-Preguntó molesto uno de los hombres presentes.

-El número de rebeldes va aumentando con cada planeta que conquistan, ahora son el doble de hombres y su número irá aumentando si no los destruimos de enseguida!...-Declaró Vegeta golpeando con su puño la mesa redonda del salón, todos estaban confundidos.

-"Dijo enseguida?" "A qué se refiere con de Inmediato?" "No esperaríamos al príncipe Zubon?"…-Murmuraban por toda la sala.

-Así es! Partiremos enseguida! No tenemos otra opción! Debemos destruirlos ahora que podemos!...-Gritó el joven príncipe ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Alteza, perdone la intromisión pero no me parece sensato ir de inmediato a donde se encuentran los rebeldes si estos nos doblan en número y fuerza…-Opinó un hombre intentando hacer razonar al joven orgulloso.

-De ninguna manera vamos a dejar pasar esto! La destrucción del planeta Cuz es claramente una provocación de los rebeldes hacia nuestro planeta! Si no actuamos enseguida pueden atacarnos y eso provocaría la muerte de muchos de nuestros habitantes, no voy a correr ese riesgo!...-Habló el príncipe con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero si vamos y perdemos la batalla entonces todos habremos muerto en vano!...-Dijo otro hombre con miedo en sus ojos.

-Yo no permitiré que mis hombres mueran, y si eso llega a pasar yo mismo los acompañaré en la línea de muerte…-Declaró serio… todos reaccionaron impresionados, Nappa y Radizt estaban atónitos de las palabras del príncipe, y al otro lado de la puerta, una joven peliazul caía de rodillas al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Vegeta. Por alguna razón, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas…

-Nosotros lo seguiremos hasta la muerte…-Dijo Nappa siendo secundado por Radizt. Al ver la valentía de los principales comandantes, muchos otros se animaron declarando su fidelidad al príncipe Vegeta.

-"Nosotros también lo seguiremos!" "Y nosotros!" "Yo también su alteza!"…-Finalmente todos aceptaron el deseo del príncipe quien sonrió satisfecho al ver que todos estaban dispuestos a pelear.

-Carguen las naves! Partiremos enseguida!...-Ordenó el príncipe moviendo a todo su equipo. Bulma corrió hacia el laboratorio para evitar ver a Vegeta en el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

De inmediato todos en el laboratorio obedecieron las órdenes cargando el armamento y proporcionando las armaduras, Bulma también colaboraba pero sentía en su corazón un impulso que no la dejaba concentrarse en el trabajo entorpeciendo sus manos y sumergiéndola en sus pensamientos.

-Príncipe Vegeta! Tenemos la localización de los rebeldes!...-Anunció uno de los oficiales al mando.

-Perfecto, que lo programen en la nave madre! Saldremos en 30 minutos!...-Ordenó dirigiéndose al laboratorio donde estaba su armadura y el arma que habían diseñado para él…

Mientras caminaba terminaba de planear la formación en batalla que era anotada por Nappa, su más leal sirviente, y que era plasmada en la computadora por Radizt, el mejor de sus hombres.

-Quiero que carguen los cañones de las naves, atacaremos desde el espacio, y esas tres armas especiales de las que me hablaste las usaremos nosotros tres únicamente, que Bulma les muestre su mecanismo…-Ordenó terminando de colocarse sus guantes.

-Eemm, Alteza, no cree que debería hablar con la princesa Bulma antes de partir?...-Le aconsejó Nappa intentando no ofender a su príncipe…

-Hablar con ella?...-Preguntó sintiéndose ignorante sobre el por qué debía hacerlo.

-Bueno, es solo una sugerencia su Alteza, no quiero ofenderlo con mi atrevimiento…-Dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-Juumm…-Pensó colocando una mano en su barbilla, pero en el momento fue interrumpido por un oficial que llegó corriendo a ellos.

-Alteza! Su majestad el Rey Vegeta solicita hablar con usted…-Dijo el hombre inclinándose ante el príncipe.

-Iré enseguida…-Dijo entregándoles los planos a Nappa…-Nappa, Radizt, vayan pronto donde Bulma para que les explique el mecanismo del arma, no hay tiempo que perder…-Ordenó antes de irse, los hombre asentaron y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

 _En la oficina del Rey…_

-Padre, me mandaste a llamar?...-Preguntó Vegeta entrando a la oficina.

-Así es…-Dijo el Rey volteando hacia su hijo…-Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer Vegeta?...-Preguntó mirando serio al joven.

-Lo estoy…-Respondió serio y sin titubear.

-Lo que quieres hacer es demasiado arriesgado…-Le dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Vegeta sonrió como lo solía hacer y luego miró a su padre a los ojos…-Y cuando he hecho algo que no conlleve riesgo alguno?...-Respondió sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de su padre.

El rey dejó salir una risita y luego colocó su mano en su mentón…-No hay duda que eres tan terco como yo…-Dijo riendo…-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ten mucho cuidado…-Le aconsejó dándole la espalda a su hijo y hablándole seriamente; esto era para evitar verse sentimental con su hijo, el rey Vegeta era así…

Vegeta se inclinó ante su padre y luego salió del salón, el Rey esperó a que su hijo saliera del lugar para bajar su mirada con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, era inevitable, era su hijo…

Vegeta se dirigió a la base de naves para finalmente partir hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus enemigos, pero en el camino, una sorpresa le esperaba al ver que cierta princesa se encontraba adelante con la apariencia de estarlo esperando a él.

Vegeta se detuvo un momento a lo lejos, analizó la situación y luego siguió caminando directo hacia ella; Bulma escuchó los pasos y volteó encontrándose con el orgulloso príncipe frente a ella.

-Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando ahora que nosotros nos vamos y ya no tienes que seguir trabajando…-Le dijo pasando de largo frente a ella.

-Vegeta!...-Le llamó la mujer con autoridad lo que hizo que el príncipe se detuviera de inmediato y volteara hacia ella.

-Porqué tienes que irte ahora? Por qué no esperar a mi hermano y sus hombres?...-Preguntó con cierto resentimiento; él permaneció serio.

-Esto lo hago por mi pueblo, y no te pido que lo entiendas…-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y preparándose para seguir su camino.

Bulma rio…-Sacrificarte por tu pueblo? Crees que no sé lo que significa?...-Preguntó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Vegeta se detuvo recordando la razón por la que ella había llegado al planeta Vegetto.

-Qué es lo que quieres?...-Preguntó permaneciendo de espaldas a la mujer.

-No vayas, terminarás muerto…-Respondió ella de inmediato.

-Tú no tienes poder para opinar sobre esto, la decisión ya está tomada…-Dijo Vegeta molesto por tener que soportar que una mujer se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Esto no es por la batalla! Es por ti Vegeta!...-Gritó con rabia y conteniendo lágrimas.

-No veo por qué razón debe preocuparte mi vida…-Respondió él llegando a sus límites.

-Soy tu esposa!...-Gritó la mujer.

-De nombre solamente! Pero tú jamás has querido ser mi esposa!...-Le gritó el hombre volteando hacia la mujer quien estaba a punto de llorar; al verla el príncipe se detuvo en seco sorprendido por el estado de la mujer.

-En verdad eso es lo que piensas de mí?...-Preguntó la peliazul dejando caer una lágrima. El hombre estaba confundido al verla tan infeliz por su partida, porqué ella de repente se había interesado en él?

Quiso hacerle esa pregunta, pero ella comenzó a llorar; él colocó su mano atrás de la cabeza de la peliazul y la llevó hasta su pecho, dándole el consuelo que ella necesitaba, la princesa seguía llorando, se sentía avergonzada pero en ese momento no le importaba nada.

-No te vayas Vegeta…-Rogó la mujer entre llantos mirando al hombre con sus ojos turquesa que estaba llenos de brillo debido a las lágrimas.

-No voy a morir allá, te lo prometo…-Vegeta no estaba seguro si esas eran las palabras correctas, no sabía si estaba siendo demasiado sentimental con la mujer, pero su promesa le dio una alivio al rostro de la princesa.

Bulma sintió un calor en su pecho, entonces se dio cuenta, que confiaba en Vegeta más que en cualquier otra persona, y que si él prometía regresar entonces lo haría… ahora comprendía porqué tanta gente admiraba con fervor al joven príncipe.

Vegeta tomó el mentón de la mujer y le sonrió, observó sus labios sintiéndose impulsado a rozarlos con los suyos pero al momento de intentarlo un oficial les interrumpió.

-Su alteza! Todo está listo para partir! Esperamos su orden…-Comunicó el oficial mientras los jóvenes príncipes lo miraban con un aura de "Acabas de interrumpir algo importante".

-Voy enseguida…-Respondió en un tono amenazante que heló el cuerpo del oficial.

-Regresa victorioso…-Le animó la hermosa princesa sonriéndole segura de sus palabras.

-Será pan comido…-Bromeó el príncipe.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, y luego él volteó hacia el frente para dirigirse a su nave donde Nappa y Radizt lo esperaban junto al resto de los guerreros Saiyajins. Se paró en la entrada de la nave frente a todos sus hombres.

-Guerreros! Este día haremos historia! Este día libraremos al planeta Vegetto de las amenazas de nuestro enemigo que planea intimidarnos con inútiles acciones, pero nosotros, los guerreros Saiyajins, con nuestra fuerza y nuestra astucia, vamos a demostrarles que no tienen oportunidad de atemorizarnos! Y que no tienen oportunidad de arrebatarnos el futuro que estamos forjando para nuestro planeta y para el universo que nos rodea!...-Declaró animando a sus hombres quienes gritaron al unísono en apoyo a las palabras de su príncipe, Vegeta gritó fuertemente y luego entró a la nave ordenando a todos a que se prepararan para salir en 5 minutos.

Bulma observaba desde la distancia, y a los pocos segundos fue sorprendida por el mismo Rey Vegeta que también presenciaría la partida del príncipe…

La cuenta regresiva inició, y todas las naves arrancaron motores, Vegeta observó por la ventana a Bulma y su padre en uno de los ventanales de un edificio, esperando el momento en el que todos partieran; los miró serio, y luego suspiró antes de sentarse en su silla para colocarse el cinturón.

La alerta sonó…-*Preparados en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..*…-La nave madre comenzó a elevarse por los cielos seguida de las otras naves que despegaron en secuencia.

El rey Vegeta respiró profundo al verlos partir, y Bulma contuvo el aire teniendo en sus pensamientos nada más que el rostro de Vegeta.

-Vegeta…-Susurró antes de perderlo en la distancia….

El príncipe sintió un dolor en su pecho, y no quería averiguar la razón, sentía que terminaría siendo relacionado con la mujer que él había jurado odiar, pero ahora algo había diferente, porqué ella le había suplicado con lágrimas que no se fuera? Podría ser que ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él?

-Aarrgg! Este no es el momento para pensar en estupideces como esas!...-Gruñó ante la mirada confundida de los que le rodeaban, el joven príncipe no se percató que había dicho eso en voz alta.

-Alteza?...-Le llamó Nappa…-Se encuentra bien?...-Preguntó mirándolo confundido.

-Hmmp! Estoy bien, solamente pensaba en nuestros enemigos…-Mintió el Vegeta intentando ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Alteza, llegaremos a nuestro destino en una hora…-Informó el copiloto de la nave.

-Bien, nos da tiempo para revisar nuestro armamento y suministros…-Dijo el joven levantándose de su silla…-Nappa, Radizt, vigilen por mí…-Ordenó antes de irse.

Los hombres asentaron y luego el príncipe se dirigió a la planta baja de la nave.

Luego de irse, Radizt miró a Nappa muy serio….-Sé lo que estás pensando…-Dijo el grandulón percibiendo la mirada de su compañero…-Yo también tengo mis dudas, pero debemos confiar en el príncipe Vegeta, es nuestro deber…-Dijo cerrando sus ojos con una actitud muy calmada; Radizt permaneció serio, pero luego de pensar en las palabras de Nappa, recordó todas las veces que tuvo dudas sobre el príncipe y él los sorprendió obteniendo siempre la victoria.

Radizt sonrió mirando hacia la ventana, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría, pero él estaría siempre al servicio del Príncipe Vegeta.

 _Y mientras tanto en el planeta Vegetto…_

-Estás preocupada por él…-Dijo una voz desde atrás de la princesa que contemplaba la ventana, Bulma reaccionó de inmediato volteando hacia él….-Lo veo en tus ojos, estas angustiada desde que se fue…-Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa mientras la mujer solo bajó la mirada sin poder responder algo.

Bulma se había estado preguntando porqué su corazón se sentía tan turbado, porqué de repente su cuerpo estaba frío y su mente no pensaba claro….-Tus ojos no pueden ser engañados Majestad…-Respondió aun contemplando la ventana.

-Bulma, podría ser que tú…Amas a mi hijo?...-Preguntó sin rodeos, intentando sacarle la verdad a la joven princesa.

-Qué?...-Reaccionó Bulma volteando rápidamente hacia el hombre, qué cosa había dicho?!...-Amarlo yo?...-Preguntó para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal….-Su majestad, me parece que AMOR es una palabra muy fuerte, perdone mi insolencia pero hasta hace poco he empezado a respetar al príncipe por lo que representa para este planeta…-Dijo haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.

El rey sonrió, ella era tan terca como él…-Bueno, entonces afirmas que eres indiferente a lo que le pueda pasar a mi hijo?...-Preguntó cuestionándola astutamente.

-No es como si no me importara, me preocupo por él como cualquier persona en este planeta; podría decir que hemos llegado al rango de amigos y me he dado cuenta que si él faltara entonces este reino perdería algo muy valioso, y si Vegeta no regresara nunca entonces sería una gran desgracia para todo el universo, él es tan increíble que no sé cómo el universo tomaría su ausencia, no sé qué pasaría si lo perdiera…-Bulma se detuvo en seco al escucharse decir tal declaración, el Rey Vegeta reaccionó sorprendido y un poco confundido por la princesa, ella quería a Vegeta o no?

Sin embargo, introducirse en el mundo femenino era realmente un problema, así que decidió no decir nada más al respecto y dejar que la joven indagara sola en sus sentimientos…-Bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta, no tardes princesa, la vida es demasiado corta como para hacerla esperar…-Le dijo antes de dejarla; Bulma seguía boca abierta sin creer lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Qué me pasa..?...-Se susurró sintiéndose deprimida por ser esta la primera vez que no tenía una respuesta clara.

…..

-ALISTEN LOS CAÑONES! RESPONDAN AL ATAQUE! REPAREN ESA FUGA DE INMEDIATO! DESCENDEREMOS BRUSCAMENTE ASÍ QUE PREPARENSE!...-Vegeta estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ellos los estaban esperando y los atacaron incluso cuando tenían la nave con la seguridad invisible.

Vegeta sabía que este enemigo no sería fácil, pero no podía permitirse perder! Tenía que proteger a su planeta y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Bulma antes de partir del planeta Vegetto. Las naves descendieron lo más pronto posible y activaron sus escudos anti-armas para comenzar a contraatacar. Vegeta se colocó su armadura y sus guantes, puso el trasmisor en su oreja derecha que lo mantendría en contacto con Nappa y Radizt…-Es la hora…-Dijo esperando que la puerta de la nave se abriera…-Nappa, cubre el grupo de la izquierda y Radizt cubre el de la derecha, ya saben qué hacer…-Ordenó viendo como la puerta se abría lentamente, respiró profundo y concentró su mente en la pelea. Cuando la salida era lo suficientemente ancha para que saliera, saltó rápidamente y se colocó detrás del escudo para tener una mejor visibilidad y protección del enemigo.

-12 a la derecha, 15 a la izquierda, almenos unos 18 al frente…-Informó mediante su transmisor con sólo dar una mirada al campo de batalla.

-Entendido alteza!...-Respondió la voz de Nappa.

-Aquí Radizt, recibida la información…-Se escuchó otra voz.

-Bien! Vamos a comenzar con la formación "Tomar la frontera"…-Ordenó Vegeta.

Contaron hasta 10, tal como lo planearon, las municiones comenzaban a terminárseles a los atacantes, Vegeta respiró profundo, se levantó y levantó su puño para golpear con fuerza el escudo que salió volando hacia el frente cayendo sobre los atacantes y dejándolos fuera de combate, la gran fuerza de Vegeta impresionó a los demás atacantes que lograron librarse del impacto, de pronto un gigantesco hombre de 2 metros corría hacia ellos con una espada para cortarles la cabeza sin piedad alguna.

Uno a uno iban cayendo, Radizt su lanza especial que era capaza de atravesar hasta 3 personas al mismo tiempo; Vegeta tenía velocidad y fuerza descomunal, incluso más que Nappa quien era mucho más grande que él, era por esto que ningún enemigo se atrevía a atacar el planeta Vegetto, esos tres eran imparables; junto a los demás guerreros que les cubrían las espaldas estaban ganando terreno poco a poco.

-SEÑOR NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS!...-Gritaba un hombre escondido entre sus hombres…-PERO SEÑOR ESTÁN ACABANDO CON NOSOTROS!...-Gritaba desesperado.

-Está bien…-Se escuchó una voz tras el transmisor del hombre.

Vegeta y sus hombres seguían acabando con cada uno de los rebeldes, todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan hasta que una nave inmensa llegó al lugar donde se encontraban todos, Vegeta se quedó perplejo, el panorama estaba comenzando a verse muy mal.

-Si saben lo que les conviene deténganse ahora mismo!...-Dijo una monstruosa voz distorsionada desde un altavoz de la nave, en ese momento almenos unos 100 francotiradores aparecieron alrededor mientras otras 5 naves detrás de la primera.

Vegeta gruñó furioso, en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna idea, estaban rodeados de todos ellos por cielo y tierra, Nappa veía al príncipe intentando ver alguna señal de parte de él, pero lo único que veía era a un príncipe desesperado que no sabía qué hacer, él también comenzó a asustarse.

-Vamos! Qué esperan?!...-Les gritó la voz desde la nave, Vegeta se paró derecho y tiró su arma, los demás lo siguieron entregándose voluntariamente al enemigo.

-Señor? Qué hacemos?...-Preguntó el hombre que había llamado al líder.

-Tú? No me sirves…-Dicho eso las nave abrió fuego contra el hombre y los otros rebeldes que habían luchado contra los Saiyajins, matándolos sin piedad a todos ellos. Vegeta se quedó atónito, ese moustro había matado a sus propios hombres….-Esto les servirá de prueba de que no les conviene meterse conmigo, quedó claro príncipe Vegeta?...-El príncipe gruñó decepcionado de sí mismo, quería que algo lo atravesara en ese momento, pero se obligó a sí mismo mantener la cordura, esto no era algo que no pudiera manejar…

Los rebeldes les colocaron esposas y lo amarraron de las manos y los pies a todos los Saiyajins, luego por orden de El Sanguinario, fueron llevado a un calabozo, excepto el príncipe Vegeta, quien fue llevado ante el mismísimo líder.

-Tiempo sin verte Vegeta…-Dijo el hombre con la misma voz distorsionada entrando al salón donde tenían al príncipe Vegeta. Tenía un aspecto extraño, su armadura era la de un rebelde pero por alguna razón era mucho más ancha de la de los demás, y se veía incluso más pesada, pero quizá lo más extraño fue que debajo de la gran armadura y la máscara de demonio rojo que el hombre tenía puesta, podían verse sus pequeños pies, demasiado pequeños para ser de un hombre tan temible por todos.

-Acaso te conozco?...-Preguntó Vegeta manteniendo su orgullo del príncipe de los Saiyajins pero curioso de saber por qué ese hombre lo conocía-aparentemente-muy bien.

-Jajajajaja! Cómo se ve que no me recuerdas…-Se burló el moustro con su voz distorsionada.

-Acaso voy a recordarte con todo eso encima? Muestra tu cara!...-Exigió el joven esperando una respuesta.

El moustro se colocó justo frente a él, Vegeta sintió una corriente fría bajar por su médula, poco a poco el moustro se fue quitando su máscara para revelar un rostro que el príncipe jamás se habría imaginado volver a ver.

-TUUÚ?!...

…

-Princesa Bulma, le traje su cena…-Dijo una dulce voz entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de la mujer.

La mujer miró a la joven princesa hecha bolita en su cama con un aura muy depresiva…-Déjala en la cómoda…-Ordenó Bulma sin moverse.

-Disculpe, princesa, desea que llame al médico real? Se siente muy mal?...-Preguntó inocentemente la mujer; la peliazul volteó lentamente dejando ver un rostro tenebroso lleno de ojeras.

-Estoy bien así, gracias….-Respondió en un tono muy atemorizante que le puso la piel helada a la mujer. La sirvienta pidió disculpas y se retiró dejando a Bulma de nuevo con su soledad, sollozó enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas….-" _No, no estoy bien…_ "…-Se dijo antes de derramar lágrimas por tercera vez en esa noche.

…..

-TUUÚ?!...-Gritó el joven príncipe al serle revelado el rostro del líder de los rebeldes…-Cómo es que sigues en este universo?!

-Vaya vaya Vegeta, parece que me recuerdas…-Respondió la seductora voz de una mujer.

-Princesa Serpiente, debí haberme imaginado que no te irías…-Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa típica de él.

 **(*Nota ramdom de autora: A poco no se esperaban que ella fuera la villana de esta historia? xD amo ser impredecible! Para los que no recuerdan este personaje, la princesa serpiente aparece en un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z mientras Gokú recorre el camino de la serpiente, la elegí a ella como villana por una sencilla razón: INTENTÓ VIOLAR A MI GOKU! Y por eso la odio, es verdad que nunca conoció o escuchó de los Saiyajins y menos de Vegeta, pero AL DIABLO! Es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que quiera B)…..*)**

-Vamos Vegeta, te prometí que jamás te librarías de mí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…-La mujer se acercó al rostro del príncipe y le acarició con su mano, él permanecía atado de manos y pies y puesto de rodillas mientras 3 hombres lo custodiaban.

-Aléjate de mí serpiente asquerosa…-Dijo el hombre mirándola con desprecio. La mujer se sorprendió pero luego rio malévolamente.

-Jajajaja se ve que no has cambiado querido! Sigues tan directo como siempre! Me gustaría saber cuánto valor te queda antes de comenzar a torturarte…-Le dijo riendo con cinismo.

-No me das miedo serpiente…-Respondió con seguridad.

-Ya lo tendrás…-Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña mesa de licores para servirse un trago…-A propósito, escuché que te casaste con una princesa hace unos meses…-Preguntó sirviéndose el trago.

Vegeta reaccionó de inmediato, había recordado a Bulma…-Así es…-Se limitó a decir.

-Y también escuché, que fue un matrimonio forzado por ambas partes…-Dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de su trago….-Apuesto que ella saltó de alegría cuando te fuiste…-Dijo riendo burlonamente.

-Tú no sabes nada de eso…-Respondió el hombre con gran seguridad.

-Ah no?...-Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa sínica…-Estas diciendo que en verdad la amas? Y que ella te ama a ti?...-Preguntó agachándose para quedar frente a frente con Vegeta; él no respondió solo permaneció serio….-Vaya, entonces si eras capaz de amar a alguien…-Dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta…-Jajaja, tú me rechazaste porque dijiste que no te interesaban las mujeres ni mucho menos creías en el amor, y ahora, tiras todas esas palabras a la basura?...-Preguntó de espaldas…-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO PRINCIPE DE CUARTA! VOY A HACERTE SUFRIR DE LA PEOR MANERA QUE DESEARÁS NUNCA HABERME DESPRECIADO COMO LO HICISTE!...-Le gritó justo a la cara del joven príncipe.

-Estoy listo…-Respondió Vegeta con su típica sonrisa.

Ella gruñó molesta…-Aarggh! Llévenlo con los demás! Ya llegará su momento…-Ordenó retirándose del lugar, sus hombres obedecieron y llevaron a Vegeta al calabozo con el resto de sus hombres.

Al llegar los hombres de la princesa Serpiente tiraron al joven pelinegro por las escaleras rodando hasta llegar al piso, Nappa y Radizt los maldijeron pero ellos solo reían…-Espero que disfrute su estancia alteza!...-Se burlaron antes de salir y encerrar a los prisioneros.

-Alteza? Se encuentra bien?...-Pregunto Nappa ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió él de mala gana sintiéndose humillado.

Vegeta logró sentarse y apoyarse en la pared, miró a sus hombres y todos estaban asustados…-No me vean así!...-Le gritó Vegeta muy molesto…-Estos no son los guerreros saiyajin de siempre! Levanten esa cara!...-Les regañó logrando llamar la atención de todos…

-Les prometo, que de alguna manera, aunque me cueste la vida, voy a sacarlos de aquí!

 _Continuará_ …..

… _ **..**_

 _ **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! espero que les hayas gustado y les doy las gracias a las personas que me habían estado preguntando "HopeSon cuando vas a actualizar? Porque la has dejado abandonada?" Les agradezco por estar pendientes n.n significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **Ahora, un par de cositas que debo mencionar, me he tardado en actualizar porque en primer lugar he estado muy ocupada con la orquesta y la universidad, ya voy a entrar a parciales y la siguiente semana es temporada de conciertos, así que técnicamente sólo descanso día sábado, y ese día tengo que ocuparlo para estudiar y hacer tareas… Segundo lugar, he estado avanzado en mi otra historia "La Única Explicación es que me Enamoré de Ti", también la tengo en proceso y quiero terminarla lo más pronto posible porque ya va más allá de la mitad; así que les pido su paciencia, seguiré con esta historia pero quiero avanzar en la otra, pero aun con eso voy a procurar no tardarme tanto por amor a ustedes n.n en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y que tengan feliz semana! Besos! :* :* ;) ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: La Sed de Venganza**_

 _ **Qué les puedo decir?**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto claro los creados por mí n.n Que lo disfruten!**_

…

 _A lo lejos de un gran fondo blanco, una joven peliazul se encontró sola, rodeada de la nada…_

 _-"Dónde estoy?"…-Se preguntó volteando a todas partes._

 _De pronto la imagen de Vegeta a lo lejos la hizo sorprenderse, con lágrimas en sus ojos intentó llamarlo._

 _-"Vege….."….-Nada salió de su boca, de pronto se había quedado muda. Bulma muy asustada intentó hablar o gritar pero era imposible…-""Vegeta!""…-Gritaba en su mente, pero el hombre no le hizo caso y se volteó para perderse en la nada, la mujer corrió hacia él pero cada vez estaba más lejos, esa sensación de correr pero no avanzar nada la estaba desesperando, y el hecho de no poder hablar lo empeoraba….-""VEGETA!""…-Gritaba en su mente._

 _Y de pronto, todo se oscureció, una sensación de miedo, de angustia, no podía ver nada!_

 _Una luz se prendió iluminando un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, la joven con gran temor se acercó para ver el cuerpo, al hacerlo, se quedó petrificada al ver que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a Vegeta; tembló, palideció y tomó con todas sus fuerzas sus cabellos._

 _-""NOOOOOOOO!""_

…

-VEGETA!...-La princesa se levantó de golpe sudando frío y lagrimeando, sin embargo sintió un pequeño alivio al darse cuenta que había sido una pesadilla. Intentó recuperar el aliento respirando agitadamente, es verdad que había sido un sueño pero algo era cierto, estaba muy angustiada porque el príncipe no daba señales de aparecer por ningún lado y hace ya 3 días que no sabían nada de él o de sus hombres. Su hermano Zubon los había estado buscando pero no tuvo éxito alguno, estaba comenzando a sentirse derrotado.

Bulma gruñó molesta, apretó sus puños sujetando la sábana que la cubría y luego prendió la luz de la habitación para colocarse su bata y dirigirse al laboratorio.

-Voy a encontrarte Vegeta! A como de lugar!...-Se dijo a sí misma esperando que sus pensamientos alcanzaran los de Vegeta.

 _En otro lado de la galaxia…_

Vegeta estaba atado de manos y pies con cadenas en un calabozo especial donde la princesa serpiente lo tenía cautivo desde hace ya 2 días… no había comido ni bebido nada, su aspecto era preocupante pero eso solo deleitaba a la monstruosa mujer.

-Ahora si quieres hablar?...-Preguntó burlona mientras jugaba con su copa de vino en su silla frente al hombre que era golpeado por los guardias que lo custodiaban.

-Cuantas veces voy repetirte que no voy a decirte ni mierda?...-Respondió el príncipe apenas abriendo sus ojos.

La mujer rio y se levantó para acercarse al rostro del hombre…-Ah Vegeta, siempre tan terco…-Dijo tomándolo de la barbilla…-Solo espera mi príncipe, ya cantarás…-Le dijo amenazante y dándole un beso en los labios.

El príncipe se guiñó y luego escupió al suelo mirando con odio a la mujer, ella sonrió y se dirigió a la salida del calabozo.

-Solo espera principito, muy pronto cobraré mi venganza por todo lo que me hiciste…-Se dijo apretando los dientes.

-Jamás te hice algo que te dañara a ti o a tu padre…-Le gritó molesto el príncipe; la mujer volvió a verlo furiosa y luego miró a los guardias quienes volvieron a golpear al príncipe esta vez en su torso.

-JAMÁS DICES?! SE TE OLVIDA QUE ME DESPRECIASTE Y LUEGO MATASTE A MI PADRE?!...-Le gritó furiosa la mujer poniéndose roja de tanta ira.

-YO JAMÁS TOQUÉ A TU PADRE!...-Respondió seguro de sus palabras, pero la princesa Serpiente no quiso creerle.

-Parece que lo has olvidado principito…-Dijo mirándolo con ojos llenos de odio…-Olvidaste que hace 5 años cuando tus hombres invadieron mi planeta, con el propósito de hacer las paces, mi padre te ofreció mi mano porque sabía que yo me había enamorado de ti, tú dijiste que no era necesario, porque no estabas en edad de casarte, pasaste la noche en nuestro planeta y yo intenté convencerte que te casaras conmigo; tú dijiste que no te interesaban las mujeres y pensabas que el amor era para débiles, yo te rogué con todas mis fuerzas pero tú no me escuchaste ni una sola palabra y al día siguiente, cuando te fuiste, me llevaron la noticia que mi padre había sido asesinado y que el último que estuvo con él fuiste tú… Ahora me dices que nunca le pusiste un dedo a mi padre?! TU LO MATASTE BASTARDO INFELIZ! Y luego me echaste de mi propio planeta del cual yo era la Princesa!...-Le gritó a mujer directo a la cara de Vegeta, pero éste permanecía quieto.

-Yo jamás toqué a tu padre, y la razón por la que ordené que te sacaran de tu planeta era porque el rey del planeta Kalasa te pidió por esposa…-Le dijo el príncipe muy serio mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Eso lo sé idiota, pero si no era tu esposa no sería esposa de nadie y por esa razón, hui lejos para convertirme en una pirata, y qué te parece? He logrado vencer a la raza más poderosa del universo: Los odiosos e inútiles Saiyajins Jajajaja!...-La mujer rio a carcajadas como una psicópata, incluso sus hombres le tenían miedo y procuraban no hacerla enojar.

Vegeta gruñó molesto, era inútil, la mujer ya estaba loca y nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza que fue él quien le quitó la vida a su padre; no había más remedio que escapar, pero cómo?

…

-ZUBON!...-Se escuchó el grito de una mujer que llamaba a su hermano…-LO ENCONTRÉ!...-Dijo llamando la atención del hombre quien corrió hasta donde se encontraba la princesa.

-Encontraste al príncipe Vegeta?...-Preguntó mirando la computadora de la mujer.

-No, pero he encontrado algo que nos ayudará a saber dónde está…-Dijo mostrándole sus avances. Bulma no había dormido en toda la noche, sus ojos estaban negros de las ojeras y sus cabellos estaban encrespados….-Mira esto, este es el radar que instalamos en las naves, desde que salieron, los radares funcionaban bien, indicaban su posición, y el lugar a donde se dirigían, pero después de 3 horas, desapareció la señal….-Dijo mostrándole un video donde mostraba lo que estaba explicando.

-No será que las naves se averiaron?...-Preguntó el joven analizando el video.

-Imposible, el sistema de seguridad que instalé manda una señal de emergencia en caso que las naves fueran impactadas o destruidas, de esa forma sabríamos si necesitaban más refuerzos…-Explicó la joven…-Sin embargo, si te fijas en esto…-Dijo reproduciendo un video del mismo radar…-El momento en que las naves dejaron de emitir señal es en orden consecuente; primero dejó de funcionar la nave madre y seguidamente las otras en diferentes tiempos; los separan segundos pero llegué a la conclusión que…

-Fueron desconectadas por alguien…-Completó la frase el príncipe Zubon.

-Fueron secuestrados, y nuestra señal fue bloqueada, esto es preocupante Zubon ya que es alguien más inteligente que nosotros si es que pudo bloquear mi sistema de seguridad…-Dijo Bulma haciendo un puchero.

-Qué podemos hacer para reactivar los dispositivos?...-Preguntó Zubon muy serio.

-Debo hackear mi propio sistema para poder activarlos, y eso solo si no los destruyeron…-Respondió la mujer muy seria.

-Pero Bulma, las probabilidades de que no destruyeran los dispositivos o las naves es casi nula…-Dijo el joven.

-Lo sé Zubon, pero es lo único que se me ocurre…-Respondió ella seria y segura de intentarlo. El príncipe la observó y vio la determinación en sus ojos.

-Está bien, hazlo…-Dijo dándole seguridad a la mujer, ella sonrió y tronó sus dedos antes de seguir trabajando en su computadora.

 _-"Espérame solo un poco más Vegeta, y cuando te encuentre, te prometo ser la mejor esposa para ti"…-_ Pensó la peliazul sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se concentró en la computadora y siguió trabajando a una velocidad sorprendente; Zubon la miró impresionado, jamás había visto a Bulma tan desesperada por trabajar, ella siempre se tomaba su tiempo pero ahora era diferente, por qué?

 _-"Por supuesto!"_ …-Pensó aclarando sus dudas de inmediato, la princesa Tsufur se había enamorado del orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, quien lo diría? Y ella que había jurado odiarlo para siempre….

Zubon sonrió y decidió dejarla sola mientras trabajaba, salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la sala dónde se encontraba el Rey Vegeta para darle el informe. Llegó a la puerta y pidió a los guardias que le presentaran.

-Puede pasar Alteza…-Dijo uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta.

El príncipe entró buscando al rey con su mirada, pero lo único que pudo ver era un gran sofá de espaldas de donde asomaba la punta del peculiar peinado en flama del Rey Vegeta el cual era muy similar al del príncipe; el joven pudo notar que el Rey no se voltearía aunque supiera que ya estaba allí, así que decidió dar el informe de una buena vez.

-Majestad, hemos descubierto que el ejército del príncipe Vegeta no fue derrotado sino secuestrado; probablemente el sigue vivo y estamos en el proceso de rastrear las naves en las que llegaron al planeta…-Informó el joven al Rey que no se inmutaba.

-Eso es todo?...-Respondió el hombre severamente.

-Sí, su majestad…-Dijo el joven sintiendo algo de hostilidad…-Su majestad, sé que debe ser difícil para usted pero le aseguro que la princesa Bulma hace todo lo posible para encontrar a su Alteza…

-Difícil?...-Replicó el hombre, Zubon se quedó quieto al ver que el Rey se levantaba con un rostro realmente enfurecido…-No me importa lo que le suceda a mi único hijo, lo que me molesta es que se dejó vencer tan fácilmente; maldita sea! Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! Me avergüenza!..-Gritó enfurecido tirando todas las cosas del escritorio, apretó sus puños y crujió sus dientes; Zubon se sintió sorprendido, pero él ya conocía muy bien el carácter de los Saiyajins y su manera de mostrar afecto, así que solo se mantuvo neutro; el Rey cayó en cuenta que había perdido la cordura por un momento, se paró recto y arregló su armadura regresando a su actitud serena…-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que informar, puedes retirarte…-Dijo sentándose en su silla y arreglando las pocas cosas que habían quedado en su escritorio, Zubon se inclinó y salió del salón sintiéndose más comprometido que nunca a encontrar al príncipe Vegeta, por el bien del Rey y de su hermana….

….

-Aaaahhh!...-Se escuchó el grito despavorido por el calabozo.

Era el príncipe Vegeta que estaba siendo golpeado con mazos por 2 de los hombres de la princesa serpiente. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de grandes moretones, su rostro estaba hinchado y lleno de heridas de las que salía la sangre que caía en gotas al suelo.

Después de 5 minutos de constantes golpes, la princesa Serpiente se hizo presente en el calabozo, tenía una sonrisa malévola y llevaba su armadura de moustro puesta mientras que la máscara la llevaba en su mano.

-Y bien Vegeta, ahora sí hablarás?...-Preguntó acercándose a él. El príncipe solo escupió la sangre de su boca y la miró con desprecio.

-Nunca te diré nada…-Respondió mirándola desafiante mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Pero vaya que eres terco…-Se burló sujetando su frente con su mano…-Cuánto más debo hacerte sufrir para que me des lo que quiero?...-Le dijo sujetando la barbilla del hombre y mirándolo molesta. Él no contestó, solo la miró desafiante mientras ella inspeccionaba la mirada del príncipe, se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona…-No me importa tu orgullo, de cualquier manera te sacaré la información que necesito..Llévenselo!...-Ordenó colocándose la máscara y saliendo del lugar.

Los hombres tomaron a Vegeta de los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta llevarlo con sus demás compañeros; abrieron la puerta y dejaron caer al príncipe quien estaba muy débil como para levantarse. Nappa y Radizt corrieron hacia él para levantarlo y darle un poco de agua que habían guardado especialmente para él.

-Beba su Alteza…-Le dijo Nappa acercándole el recipiente con agua a la boca del joven que apenas si podía moverse. Con dificultad logró beber el líquido que le devolvió un poco de energía a su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, puedo levantarme solo…-Dijo el del cabello en flama apoyándose en la pared para lograr sentarse derecho…-Espero que tengan preparado todo lo que les pedí, este es el mejor momento para escapar…-Dijo seriamente ante la mirada asustada de sus hombres.

-Así es Alteza, ya estamos listos y esperamos sus órdenes…-Respondió Radizt siendo secundado por los demás.

-Perfecto, entonces comencemos...

….

-No puede ser….ZUBON!...-Bulma corrió hacia el cuartel donde se encontraba su hermano. Corrió más rápido que nunca en su vida hasta llegar donde se encontraba el príncipe Tsufur quien al verla entrar agitada se sorprendió…-Zu..bon, lo encontré!...-Dijo intentado recuperar el aliento, el príncipe dejó todo e inmediatamente se dirigió con Bulma al laboratorio.

-Cómo lo encuentro?...-Preguntó al llegar a la computadora de su hermana.

-El sistema que instalé fue hackeado por los rebeldes desde mucho antes que llegaran al planeta Hebi; al entrar en el sistema lograron sustituir la imagen en nuestras computadoras haciéndonos creer que se encontraban al este, y que el planeta objetivo era el planeta Hebi, sin embargo ese planeta dejó de existir hace 5 años cuando su rey falleció y todos los habitantes partieron hacia otros planetas para rehacer sus vidas y dejar de estar al servicio de los saiyajins.

-Eso lo recuerdo…-Exclamó Zubon poniendo total atención a las teorías de Bulma.

-Sin embargo, encontré un archivo que especificaba que la princesa del planeta Hebi fue dada en matrimonio al Rey del planeta Ame, pero ese matrimonio nunca se llevó a cabo ya que la Princesa desapareció repentinamente….-Siguió explicando la mujer con seriedad.

-Cómo encaja esta historia en el secuestro del príncipe?...-Preguntó el príncipe curioso y algo apurado.

-Porque encontré información clasificada que indicaba que la princesa Serpiente había sido ofrecida a Vegeta por esposa y él la rechazó, además se le atribuía la muerte del Rey Serpiente al príncipe un día después de partir del planeta, y eso no es nada; hay fotografías de la mujer con los piratas espaciales y tiene un historial violento con uso ilegal de armas nucleares…-Explicó seria la peliazul pero con una expresión de angustia…-Zubon, podría ser que ella

-Secuestró al príncipe Vegeta y a su fuerza especial…-Completó el príncipe Zubon…-No puedo creer que esa mujer haya hecho todo esto!...-Exclamó indignado y enojado…-Dónde está ahora?...-Preguntó serio a su hermana.

-Construí un radar de máxima potencia, pero para poder usarlo debemos ir al espacio y colocarnos en el centro de la galaxia, entonces rastreará la señal que emiten las naves de los saiyajins, aunque las hayan desmantelado, el hierro utilizado en su elaboración nos ayudará a rastrearlos…-Explicó mostrando el radar a su hermano quien la miró sorprendido.

-Vaya Bulma! Es impresionante! Pues no hay tiempo que perder, enséñame a usarlo y partiré de inmediato…-Dijo apurado.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!...-Gritó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y asustando al joven quien se puso azul al ver a su hermana más grande de lo que recordaba….-No vas a dejarme aquí! Yo voy a buscar a Vegeta!...-Dijo con decisión.

-Bulma estás loca? Es peligroso y tú nunca has estado en una guerra!...-Le respondió con un tono fuerte levantándose también de su asiento.

-Yo hago las armas! Crees que no sé cómo usarlas?!...-Respondió seriamente.

-No voy a exponerte a tanto peligro! Y sé que el príncipe Vegeta estaría de acuerdo conmigo!...-Le gritó el joven a la mujer quien estaba furiosa pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-TENGO QUE IR POR ÉL! Tengo que asegurarme que está a salvo y que volverá conmigo a nuestro planeta!...-Gritó la peliazul mientras lágrimas recorrían sus ojos…-Todo este tiempo lo he ignorado, no he hecho nada por él! Tengo que remediar todas mis faltas o nunca voy a poder verle a la cara!...-Declaró mirando a su hermano muy desesperada y angustiada, entonces él comprendió lo que Bulma estaba sintiendo y sintió pena por ella, sonrió y luego miró hacia abajo.

-Aunque te lo prohíba tú irías no es cierto?...-Exclamó el príncipe sonriendo, Bulma lo miró serio esperando su respuesta….-Vámonos…-Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Bulma sonrió y se lanzó hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual incomodó al joven quien se limpió con su brazo el beso de su hermana.

-Gracias hermano…-Dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, él asentó y ambos se prepararon para partir, pero al salir del laboratorio…

-Su majestad…-Exclamó la peliazul inclinándose ante la figura del hombre frente a ella, Zubon hizo lo mismo.

-Sé que irán por mi hijo, así que, los acompañaré…-Declaró el hombre seriamente, Bulma y Zubon estaban sorprendidos.

-Majestad, con todo respeto, pero esta es una misión muy arriesgada, no debe correr peligro ya que usted es el Rey de este planeta…-Le explicó el príncipe intentando no irrespetarlo.

-Con más razón debo ir, además, estamos hablando de mi hijo, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando que ustedes hagan todo…-Respondió el hombre apretando sus puños.

-A mí me parece bien…-Dijo Bulma, los hombres la miraron asombrados…-Yo entiendo lo que su majestad siente, es por esa razón que yo también iré!...-Dijo ella animándolos.

Zubon sonrió…-Está bien, pero necesitaremos más apoyo…-Explicó el príncipe cruzando sus brazos.

-De eso yo me encargo…-Dijo el Rey con una mirada astuta….

….

-Debo admitir que sin la princesa Serpiente por aquí, todo se vuelve más aburrido…-Exclamaba uno de los rebeldes.

-Acaso estás enamorado de ella?...-Preguntó burlón otro hombre.

-Qué estás diciendo?! Me mataría si llegara a escuchar tal cosa! No vuelvas a bromear de esa manera!...-Respondió preocupado el hombre.

El otro solo rio cuando de pronto escuchó un grito provenir del calabozo…-Escuchaste eso?...-Preguntó volteando hacia el lugar de dónde provenía.

Otro grito despavorido provino del calabozo captando la atención de los guardias, tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron al lugar. Entraron sigilosamente y abriendo la puerta fueron noqueados de inmediato por dos saiyajins quienes los levantaron rápidamente para evitar cualquier escándalo.

-Los tenemos, ahora sigan con el plan!...-Susurró Vegeta mientras sus hombres le quitaban la ropa a los guardias.

Dos de los saiyajins se colocaron las armaduras y salieron del calabozo cuidando que nadie sospechara nada. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con dos guardias más….-Oigan sucede algo? Escuchamos un gri…..-No habían terminado de hablar cuando los saiyajins les dispararon y les robaron las armas. Otros dos saiyajins aparecieron para ponerse la armadura y tomar las armas.

-" _Tal como lo pensé, la mente inteligente es la Princesa Serpiente, todos sus hombres son una bola de imbéciles_ "…-Pensó Vegeta escondido viendo como torpemente caían los primeros rebeldes.

Se armaron y avanzaron a la siguiente sala, eran 10 rebeldes contra 4 saiyajins armados pero sin avisar los saiyajins dispararon contra los hombres, la rebelión había comenzado…

Los rebeldes lucharon contra los guerreros pero con cada rebelde caído era un saiyajin más con una armadura y un arma, y ellos eran la mejor raza guerrera del universo….-NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS YA!...-Gritó uno de los hombres a través de un transmisor, pero antes de que terminara de hablar un saiyajin le disparó dejándolo derrotado en el suelo.

Estaban ganando territorio, ahora se dirigían al centro de la base donde otro grupo de rebeldes los estaban esperando; los saiyajins entraron disparando y golpeando sin piedad a todos los rebeldes. Por la parte de atrás Nappa y Radizt los sorprendieron con unos mazos que habían hecho con el hierro que encontraron en el calabozo.

Los rebeldes estaban rodeados, uno a uno caían y otros preferían rendirse…-MUY BIEN! AHORA VÁMONOS! A LAS NAVES!...-Gritó el príncipe Vegeta ordenándole a sus hombres, todos corrieron tras el hombre, parecía que habían obtenido la ventaja!

-Así que esto era lo que estabas planeando?

-" _Mierda_ "…-Pensó Vegeta al toparse con la princesa Serpiente y cientos de sus hombres apuntándoles desde arriba de los edificios y enfrente de ellos.

-Debí suponer que intentarías escapar…-La mujer se acercó a él sacando una espada y apuntándole al cuello…-Suelten las armas, si no quieren ver cómo le atravieso el cuello al principito…-Ordenó la mujer con una sonrisa malévola, todos obedecieron, incluso Nappa y Radizt, entonces fueron amarrados de las manos por los rebeldes mientras ataban al príncipe Vegeta de nuevo pero esta vez inmovilizando todo su cuerpo, luego lo arrodillaron frente a la princesa Serpiente.

-Tú no has ganado…-Le dijo el hombre burlándose de ella.

-Que no he ganado?...-Repitió ella…-Querido Vegeta, mi propósito es acabar con tu vida de la manera más cruel….-Dijo la mujer apuntándole con su espada…- No me importa en absoluto el planeta Vegetto, o tus hombres, solo quiero que tu padre y tu adorada esposa te vean morir, de esa manera sabrán lo que yo sentí al encontrar a mi padre desangrándose en su cama! Verán como brota la sangre de tu cuello partido a la mitad!...-Gritó la mujer furiosa y emanando fuego de sus ojos.

-Siempre fuiste patética….-Se burló el hombre demostrando no ser afectado por las palabras de la mujer, pero ésta solo se enfureció más.

-Pensándolo bien..NO NECESITO QUE ELLOS TE VEAN!...-Gritó la Serpiente elevando la espada sobre el lado derecho de su cabeza. Todos reaccionaron de inmediato intentando socorrer al príncipe, pero era inútil! Estaban prisioneros de los rebeldes.

-NO! ALTEZAA!...-Gritó Nappa al ver la reacción de la mujer. Los saiyajins estaban petrificados! Ella estaba decidida a acabar con la vida del príncipe en ese momento!

-" _Bulma…_ "…-Pensó Vegeta cerrando los ojos.

-Y AHORA..MUEREEE!...-Gritó la mujer agitando su espada directamente al cuello del príncipe.

-CLANK!

…..

El impacto fue interrumpido cuando la espada salió volando de las manos de la Serpiente, Vegeta abrió los ojos preguntándose qué había impedido su muerte; la princesa Serpiente crujió sus dientes furiosa mirando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo

-Pero qué demo…?...-Gruñó antes de quedar muda al ver al cielo.

-RINDETE PRINCESA SERPIENTE, ESTÁS RODEADA…-Dijo una voz masculina desde arriba.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz y quedaron impresionados al ver centenares y centenares de naves saiyajins, Tsufurujins y de todos los planetas aliados a ellos.

Los saiyajins sonrieron victoriosos, Vegeta se quedó serio, aunque por dentro sonreía; y la princesa Serpiente apretó sus puños hasta sangrar sus manos por la presión ejercida.

-Te lo ordeno una vez más, suelten sus armas! AHORA!...-Gritó Zubon por el altavoz mientras que todas las naves apuntaban sus cañones hacia los rebeldes. Sin decir nada, los rebeldes tiraron sus armas al suelo y subieron sus manos al cielo indicando su rendición.

Rápidamente Nappa y Radizt corrieron hacia la mujer para inmovilizarla y liberar al príncipe de sus ataduras, una vez hecho, Nappa subió su pulgar en señal de victoria y todos los saiyajins gritaron de alegría por haber ganado la guerra.

Unos minutos más tarde, las naves descendieron llevando prisioneros a los rebeldes; de la nave madre, el primero en salir fue el Rey Vegeta para reencontrarse con su hijo. Vegeta sintió vergüenza pues sabía que todo esto lo había provocado su exceso de confianza, así que bajó la mirada esperando el regaño de su padre; pero en lugar de eso, sintió una mano posar sobre su hombro, levantó el rostro y vio una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su padre, Vegeta se quedó helado.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo hijo, sobreviviste todo este tiempo y mantuviste a tus hombres vivos, estoy orgulloso de ti…-Las palabras del Rey penetraron en lo profundo del corazón del príncipe, él estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo pues sabía que todos lo estaban mirando.

-Príncipe Vegeta!...-Se escuchó una voz salir de la nave, era Zubon.

-Zubon, gracias por venir hasta acá…-Le agradeció el de cabello en flama con una casi sonrisa…-Está claro que el planeta Vegetto tomó una buena decisión al aliarse con tu planeta…-Dijo poniéndose en pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Zubon se sorprendió de tales palabras y luego sonrió amablemente.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer…-Respondió modesto…-Además no habríamos podido encontrarte de no ser por una persona…-Dijo volteando hacia atrás.

Vegeta, quien estaba apoyado en Radizt, miró hacia la nave y pudo ver a la mujer quien estaba parada frente a ellos con una mirada de tristeza (aunque la verdad era que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad).

El príncipe la miró, ella lo miró, y entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. Bulma sin darse cuenta aceleraba cada vez más sus pasos sintiendo una gran ansiedad por abrazar a Vegeta; él por otro lado, se olvidó del dolor que sentía y caminó sin problemas hacia ella…. Cada vez se acercaban más, y más y más, querían abrazarse!

-VEGETAAA!...-Se escuchó un grito despavorido que venía de otro lado. El príncipe lentamente volteó a ver hacia el lugar de dónde provenía, Bulma hizo lo mismo pero ambos no pudieron reaccionar cuando…

-AAAHHH!...-Gritó el príncipe al ser picado por una aguja en su cuello. Bulma se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer!

El rey Vegeta, Zubon, Nappa y Radizt salieron corriendo hacia ellos para detener a la mujer cuando…

-*BANG!*...-Bulma le disparó a la princesa Serpiente directo al pecho con su arma especial, la cual le hizo un enorme agujero en su cuerpo matándola de inmediato…

Todo estaban petrificados, todo sucedió en un segundo y no sabían qué era aquello que la Serpiente había insertado en Vegeta.

-VEGETA!...-Gritó Bulma corriendo hacia el hombre quien cayó al suelo debilitado completamente. Bulma lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sacudió tratando de hacerlo reaccionar…-Vegeta por favor! Despierta Vegeta! No me hagas esto!...-Bulma le llamaba, pero no obtenía respuesta…-VEGETA!...-Gritó sacudiendo al hombre.

Débilmente él abrió sus ojos…-Bul..Bulma…-Susurró, la peliazul estaba en un mar de lágrimas, mientras que todos observaban la escena sin saber qué estaba pasando….-Bulma…-El príncipe llevó como pudo sus dedos hasta los labios de la mujer para tocarlos con delicadeza, ella seguía llorando, entonces él cayó inconsciente..

-VEGETAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!...-Gritó desesperada la mujer, su llanto se escuchaba por todo el planeta, los saiyajins estaban petrificados hasta que uno de ellos corrió hacia el príncipe.

-Alteza! Déjeme verlo por favor!...-Pidió reverenciando, la mujer solo lo miró y asentó. El hombre se arrodilló para palpar el cuello de Vegeta, colocó su oído derecho en el pecho del hombre, tomó la jeringa con la que el príncipe había sido inyectado e inspeccionó el líquido, luego miró a la princesa muy serio…-No está muerto…-Declaró, todos reaccionaron de inmediato.

-Qué dices?!...-Preguntó la mujer.

-El príncipe Vegeta no está muerto! Fue infectado con un virus! Por el momento está vivo pero si no nos apresuramos a llegar al planeta Vegetto entonces el virus se expandirá sobre su sistema circulatorio!...-Todos estaban muy confundidos, porqué ese hombre sabía tanto?!

-Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó Bulma un poco más calmada.

-Porque soy médico, mi familia proviene de una larga línea de médicos originarios del planeta Plant, era el nombre que tenía el planeta Vegetto antes de que fuera invadida por los saiyajins…-Explicó amablemente levantándose del suelo.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, sentía que ese chico sabía lo que hacía, eso le dio una esperanza.

-Cómo te llamas?...-Preguntó el Rey Vegeta con una mirada seria pero con gran curiosidad.

El chico se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa astuta.

-Mi nombre es Goku…

… _ **..**_

 _ **Dejaré este capítulo hasta aquí. Talvez no lo sepan, pero antes de publicar un capítulo, hago que mi hermana lo lea y que me dé su opinión (ella tiene más o menos la edad promedio por la que todos andan por aquí) así que cuando supo que introduciría a Gokú, su reacción fue "ALFIN!" xDD Creo que sí algunos esperaban que Gokú apareciera, otros talvez no lo imaginaban pero como sea, fue una idea que tuve en el momento de escribir el final de este capítulo, espero que los haya sorprendido :3**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews :"D ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo 3 3 nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos! :* :* :*;) ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: El joven Goku**_

 _ **Qué? HopeSon sigue viva?! Y actualizó la historia?!**_

 _ **Si lo sé u.u Estoy muy apenada pero prometo darles un buen capítulo como compensación por el tiempo que han esperado :D También quiero informarles que ya pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como HopeSon8z donde podrán comunicarse conmigo más directamente, también pienso comenzar a subir allí las historias y sus continuaciones poco a poco para no tardarme tanto.**_

 _ **Estoy muuuy emocionada porque Gokú sea introducido en la historia! Creo que ya había esperado bastante pero también creo que llegó en el momento indicado, y eso que Vegeta necesita mucha ayuda en este momento, ya que al parecer fue infectado con un virus en una jeringa que la Princesa Serpiente le inyectó. Esperemos que se salve Vv" Además, cómo está Bulma con todo esto? Ya que tal parece que la princesa finalmente se ha enamorado del orgulloso príncipe, qué es lo que hará?... Espero que lo disfruten!**_

…

 _Anteriormente en Algo Parecido al Amor…_

 _-VEGETAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!...-Gritó desesperada la mujer, su llanto se escuchaba por todo el planeta, los saiyajins estaban petrificados hasta que uno de ellos corrió hacia el príncipe._

 _-Alteza! Déjeme verlo por favor!...-Pidió reverenciando, la mujer solo lo miró y asentó. El hombre se arrodilló para palpar el cuello de Vegeta, colocó su oído derecho en el pecho del hombre, tomó la jeringa con la que el príncipe había sido inyectado e inspeccionó el líquido, luego miró a la princesa muy serio…-No está muerto…-Declaró, todos reaccionaron de inmediato._

 _-Qué dices?!...-Preguntó la mujer._

 _-El príncipe Vegeta no está muerto! Fue infectado con un virus! Por el momento está vivo pero si no nos apresuramos a llegar al planeta Vegeta entonces el virus se expandirá sobre su sistema circulatorio!...-Todos estaban muy confundidos, porqué ese hombre sabía tanto?!_

 _-Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó Bulma un poco más calmada._

 _-Porque soy médico, mi familia proviene de una larga línea de médicos originarios del planeta Plant, era el nombre que tenía antes el planeta Vegetto antes de que fuera invadida por los saiyajins…-Explicó amablemente levantándose del suelo._

 _Bulma lo miró sorprendida, sentía que ese chico sabía lo que hacía, eso le dio una esperanza._

 _-Cómo te llamas?...-Preguntó serio el Rey Vegeta._

 _El chico se levantó y lo miró son una sonrisa astuta._

 _-Mi nombre es Goku…_

….

 _Flashback_

 _-""Mamá, ¿Por qué es necesario que me convierta en un médico saiyajin?""...-Pregunta confundido un pequeño niño…-""Yo quiero ser un guerrero! Como lo es mi papá!""...-Declaró a su madre quien preparaba unas plantas medicinales para llevarlas al hospital._

 _-""Verás hijo, en algún momento tus hermanos saiyajin van a necesitar de tus habilidades, algún día van a depender de un doctor y si tú estás allí entonces tendrán más oportunidad de seguir peleando, recuerda que somos una raza guerrera, la más fuerte de todo el universo, y por nuestro orgullo saiyajin debemos demostrar que somos invencibles""…-Explicó la madre a su pequeño hijo quien la escuchaba con atención._

 _-""Pero.. será posible que yo pueda convertirme en un médico? No soy tan bueno con la tecnología como tú o mi hermano y tampoco sé si soy un genio""…-Respondió el niño algo desanimado. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa, colocó el preparado en la mesa y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura del niño; lo tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara con suavidad, luego le sonrió._

 _-""Aprenderás, aprenderás a curar desde los métodos más antiguos hasta los más modernos, no cabe duda que en tus genes se encuentra ese don tan especial, y yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo que sé, de acuerdo?""...-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa; Goku asentó con un sonrisa, sabía que sería difícil pero confiaba en las habilidades de su madre, ya que era la mejor médico que conocía._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-" _Madre, ahora comprendo por qué me confiaste este importante don. En este momento la vida del príncipe Vegeta depende de mí, y estoy seguro que gracias a ti podré ayudarlo, mis camaradas confían en mí, así que lo daré todo para salvarle la vida!"_ …

-Muy bien! Comencemos!...-Se dijo el joven Gokú mientras anotaba en su expediente cada síntoma y anormalidad….-" _El efecto del virus surgió de inmediato, tiene fiebre y poco a poco está perdiendo el control de sus sentidos. Puedo sentir que su pulso se está acelerando y su piel se pone más fría y amarilla; cualquiera diría que es un veneno, pero por el tiempo que lleva con los síntomas ya estaría muerto, no, no es un veneno, tampoco es una bacteria ya que está acabando directamente con sus defensas; esto definitivamente, es un virus que desconozco"…-_ Se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo mientras terminaba de escribir el diagnóstico…-"V _aya… No pensé que me encontraría con un reto así_ "…-Goku sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero también sentía confianza de sí mismo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara él no se daría por vencido.

-Kakaroto…-Le llamó Nappa. El joven reaccionó de inmediato.

-Sabes, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre de pila que por mi apodo saiyajin…-Le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa rascando su mejilla, sin embargo Nappa no puso atención a esto.

-Estamos por llegar al planeta Vegetto, dinos que tenemos que hacer y lo haremos lo más rápido posible…-Respondió serio mirando fijamente al joven.

-Bueno…-Pensó Goku…-Les haré una lista de las cosas que necesito, también voy a requerir de los mejores saiyajins médicos que tengamos ya que tendré que hacer algunos análisis sobre el virus al que nos estamos enfrentando, y por favor, que los que estuvieron en contacto con el príncipe se mantengan dentro del área donde pueda examinarlos, aún no puedo estar seguro si este virus es contagioso o no…-Ordenó el joven médico con mucha seriedad, Nappa y Radizt estaban sorprendidos, realmente este joven parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Señor! Estamos por llegar!...-Gritó uno de los hombres.

-Bien! A mi señal abrirán las puertas y se encargarán rápidamente de despejar el camino hacia el hospital….-Les explicó Radizt poniendo a todos listos para el momento, después de todo, tenían la vida de su príncipe en sus manos.

Bulma sentía cada segundo en los latidos de su corazón, no podía soltar la mano de Vegeta porque eso le daba la seguridad de que él seguía con vida. Nappa estaba sudando nervioso de lo que podría suceder si perdían al joven príncipe, Radizt apretaba sus puños consiguiendo toda la determinación que necesitaba para actuar en ese momento, y el joven Goku… Él sabía que debía mantenerse calmado a pesar del ambiente en el que se encontraba, eso también había sido parte del entrenamiento médico que recibió de su madre.

 _Flashback_

 _-""Esto es imposible! Jamás podré memorizar tanta información en tan poco tiempo madre!""…-Se quejaba un joven de 10 años mientras lanzaba un libro al suelo con mucha rabia._

 _-""Silencio!""…-Le ordenó su madre golpeándolo en la cabeza….-""Es ésta la clase de médico saiyajin en la que te quieres convertir?!"""…-Le reclamó mientras el joven reaccionaba al golpe._

 _-""Ayayayayayay! Me dolió mamá!""…-Se quejaba sobando su cabeza con un gran chichón en ella._

 _-""Gokú no te estás esforzando! Un saiyajin médico debe disciplinar su mente para aprender a retener una gran cantidad de información, o de lo contrario no podría reaccionar ante una situación difícil en la que no hay tiempo para sentarse a pensar las cosas!""…-Le explicó muy seria y estricta a su hijo quien estaba arrepentido de su actitud de hace unos momentos._

 _-""Pero que pasará si no logro retener toda esta información?""…-Preguntó con una actitud un poco agobiada._

 _-""Lo harás, eres un genio en batalla como tu padre, y estoy segura que si puedes retener todas las técnicas que Bardock te ha enseñado, entonces no te costará acostumbrar a tu mente a guardar toda esta información""…-Le respondió aún seria pero con una sonrisa sacudiendo los cabellos alborotados de su hijo._

 _El niño hizo un puchero por el alboroto de su madre, no le gustaba que ella alborotara su cabello, sin embargo, esa caricia maternal le dio ánimos._

 _-""Bien! Lo haré!""_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Ahora!...-Gritó el pelinegro de larga cabellera; Bulma, Goku, Nappa y los que los acompañaban corrieron hacia el castillo llevando al príncipe Vegeta en una camilla, él estaba ardiendo en fiebre y su piel tan pálida que se estaba tornando amarilla.

-" _Resiste Vegeta, no te dejaré morir_ "…-Pensaba Bulma mientras corría al lado del hombre quien aún no abría los ojos.

-Necesito 10 miligramos de sepatanfomina, una dosis de clogimerasol y algo de dritesil para mezclar. También extraigan una muestra de sangre y tráiganme todas las plantas medicinales que encuentren en el vivero del castillo…-Ordenó el joven mientras preparaba la cámara de recuperación.

Los asistentes corrieron hacia el vivero y otros hacia el almacén de medicamentos; Gokú despojó a Vegeta de sus ropas, inyectó la sustancia en el brazo del hombre y luego lo introdujo en la cámara de recuperación, mezcló los medicamentos y vertió la mezcla en el líquido de la máquina.

-Señor! Estas son todas las plantas medicinales que tenemos inventariadas…-Dijo un hombre llevándole una tabla con los nombres de dichas plantas; Goku le echó un vistazo y tomó un marcador.

-Necesito que me traigan éstas! Y también estos implementos!...-Dijo apurado mientras colocaban a Vegeta en la cámara de recuperación.

-Realmente con esto sanará Vegeta?...-Preguntó la princesa observando la máquina.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, primero debo extraer un poco de su sangre y descubrir qué tipo de virus es el que lo está atacando; pero esto le ayudará a restaurar sus defensas, curar sus heridas en batalla y regular su presión…-Explicó el joven médico con una sonrisa a la princesa. Bulma asentó y luego contempló el rostro de Vegeta mientras era sumergido en aquel líquido verde de la máquina de recuperación.

Por otro lado, el Rey Vegeta llegó finalmente al planeta Vegetto con todos los hombres que habían sido rescatados, todos estaban felices de estar con vida, pero les preocupaba su príncipe, si no fuera por él, jamás habrían sobrevivido; el Rey podía sentir ésta empatía, estaba orgulloso de que su hijo hubiese formado un escuadrón tan leal.

-Todos! Curen sus heridas! Yo iré a ver al príncipe Vegeta….-Les ordenó el Rey. Los hombres obedecieron sin titubear, confiando en que su príncipe saldría victorioso en esa batalla interna.

El rey se dirigió al hospital caminando muy deprisa, aunque él no se había percatado de esto, solo pensaba en ver a su hijo, aunque no lo demostrara se sentía muy preocupado .

-Majestad!...-Le llamó una voz.

-Qué sucede?...-Respondió volteando hacia donde le llamó la voz.

-Tiene que ver algo….

.

Goku ya había extraído una muestra de la sangre de Vegeta, ahora sus asistentes cuidaban del príncipe mientras se encontraba en la cámara y el joven médico analizaba la sangre en el microscopio, entonces pudo notar una anormalidad.

-Qué? Qué rayos es esto?!...-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó Bulma acercándose al joven médico.

-Noto una anormalidad en la sangre del príncipe, unas partículas del tamaño de un glóbulo blanco se están multiplicando constantemente a 2 por segundo…-Explicó muy serio.

-Pero, eso qué significa?...-Preguntó Bulma confundida.

Goku apretó sus puños y crujió sus dientes, miró hacia la cámara de recuperación donde se encontraba el príncipe y luego volteó hacia la peliazul…-El virus se está expandiendo a una velocidad crítica, a este paso para el día de mañana estará completamente vulnerable y tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida en la cámara de recuperación, explicó seriamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-No, no es posible! Y qué podemos hacer para que eso no suceda?!...-Preguntó desesperada la peliazul.

-Necesito administrarle un tratamiento lo más pronto posible y detener el brote…-El joven médico le ordenó a los asistentes que prepararan una mezcla mientras él hacía el antídoto.

Bulma permanecía al lado de la máquina de recuperación contemplando el tranquilo e inconsciente rostro de Vegeta, ella estaba esforzándose por confiar en que el joven médico Goku podría salvarle la vida a su querido príncipe, y sabía también que Vegeta estaba luchando por su vida dentro de sí.

Los minutos pasaron, Gokú corría de un lado a otro aplicando el antídoto al líquido de la cámara de recuperación y al mismo tiempo monitoreando los avances, también extrajo muestras de sangre de Bulma, Nappa y Radizt pero no había señales del virus, así que descubrió que no era contagioso.

-" _Esto no tiene sentido, he parado el brote pero el virus no está desapareciendo! Qué es lo que no estoy haciendo?_ "…-Se preguntó a sí mismo pasando la mano por sus cabellos, su cabeza estaba comenzando a calentarse, las ideas se le estaban agotando….-" _Mamá, qué harías tú?"._

 _Flashback_

- _"Bien, comenzaremos con la autopsia"…-Ordenó la mujer a sus asistentes…-"A propósito, mi nuevo aprendiz nos acompañará hoy, así que dejen que observe todo de acuerdo?...-Les indicó a sus asistentes quienes asintieron al ver al joven adolescente aprendiz muy serio frente a ellos._

 _-"Gracias capitán"…-Respondió el muchacho._

 _-"De acuerdo, podemos ver heridas en batalla alrededor de su torso, brazos y piernas; son superficiales así que procederemos a revisar los órganos; tal parece que este virus ataca el sistema circulatorio dejando al cuerpo totalmente vulnerable, luego comienza a esparcirse por las arterias principales hasta llegar a los órganos vitales, podemos ver pequeños moretones en el músculo cardíaco producto del mismo virus, ataca como una bacteria, se esparce como un veneno pero es en realidad un extraño virus que solo 1 de cada un millón de personas padece; por favor toma nota de todo Gokú"…-Le pidió la mujer a joven quien asentó preparándose con la tabla de expediente._

 _-"Capitán Gine"…-Le llamó el pelinegro._

 _-"Si?"…-Respondió mientras tomaba el bisturí._

 _-"Cuál es el nombre de este virus?"…-Preguntó._

 _La mujer volteó hacia su hijo, y con sus ojos lo miró fijo…-"Es el virus de Lassa"_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Ya sé!...-Gritó alertando a todos alrededor.

-Señor?...-Le llamó uno de los asistentes.

-Necesito que me traigan las notas de Gine Son por favor…-Le pidió a uno de los hombres que se encontraban.

-De Gine Son? La médico saiyajin veterana?...-Preguntó el mismo hombre.

-Así es, no creo que tengan problemas en conseguirlas porque, yo soy propietario de esas notas…-Les dijo mientras daba un vistazo al microscopio.

-Porqué te pertenecen esas notas?...-Preguntó Radizt extrañado de las palabras de joven.

-Porque ella era mi madre…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

De inmediato todos se quedaron helados ante la revelación que les había hecho el joven…-Tú eres el hijo de Son Gine?!...-Preguntó Nappa muy sorprendido, Goku asentó.

-Ahora comprendo, no me extraña que seas todo un experto…-Respondió Nappa aún sorprendido.

-Quien es esa mujer?...-Preguntó Bulma curiosa sin entender la conmoción.

-Son Gine fue la mejor médico saiyajin que ha tenido el planeta Vegetto, aunque muy poco se conocía de su familia, por eso no teníamos conocimiento de que su hijo se encontraba entre nuestras tropas. Murió hace 5 años en un extraño accidente del cual no tenemos muchos detalles, pero parece que fue víctima de una explosión radiactiva mientras desarrollaba una nueva inmunidad….-Explicó el hombre a la princesa quien estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Nueva inmunidad?...-Preguntó la peliazul.

-Todos los guerreros tenemos una resistencia y capacidad de curación muy superior a las de los otros guerreros de otros planetas. Nuestro cuerpo es 10 veces más resistente y las heridas sanan 3 veces más rápido que las de alguien promedio; esto logramos desarrollarlo gracias a una fórmula especial que Son Gine descubrió en uno de sus experimentos, no tiene ninguna repercusión y solo puede ser aplicada en el cuerpo de un saiyajin de raza pura….-Siguió explicando.

-Eso es realmente sorprendente…-Exclamó Bulma.

-Así es, por supuesto esto es algo que se maneja como secreto de estado, ya que otros planetas enemigos quisieron apoderarse de este poder e innumerables veces intentaron raptar a Son Gine…-Terminó de relatar el hombre corpulento.

-Es verdad, por eso tampoco hablaba mucho de su familia, lo hacía para protegernos de aquellos enemigos…-Explicó el joven médico.

-Ya comprendo…-Dijo Bulma mirando al joven Goku muy pensativa.

-Con todo respeto, después puedo platicarles sobre las enseñanzas de mi madre, por ahora, por favor, necesito que me traigan esas notas…-Pidió el joven pelinegro con algo de desesperación, de inmediato uno de los asistentes salió hacia la base de datos del hospital a traer dichas notas.

Son Goku estaba dando todo su esfuerzo por descubrir la cura a éste virus, su madre no había podido descubrirla pero sin embargo le dejó el camino que debía seguir para superar ese gran obstáculo.

 _4 horas han pasado…_

Leyó y leyó las notas de su madre, pero el tiempo se estaba acabando con cada minuto la salud del príncipe empeoraba y él se sentía más presionado, qué era lo que estaba olvidando?

 _-"Podría ser que…?"...-_ Pensó antes de que una luz atravesara su mente…-" _Lo tengo!_ "…-Se dijo a sí mismo, preparó una mezcla con plantas medicinales y vertió una microscópica gota sobre la muestra de sangre que estaba en el microscopio, poco a poco observó que el virus se desvanecía…-" _Victoria!"_ …-Pensó; pero el gusto no le duraría mucho, pues descubrió que para aplicar el antídoto hacía falta algo muy importante.

-Sucede algo Gokú?...-Preguntó la peliazul al ver el rostro en shock del joven médico, pero éste reaccionó de inmediato cuando vio a la princesa frente a él.

-Princesa! No hay la posibilidad de que pueda construir otra cámara de recuperación más avanzada que ésta?...-Preguntó en tono desesperado. Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la petición del joven médico.

-Qu..Qué quieres decir con eso?...-Preguntó confundida, pero su actitud cambió de inmediato a una Bulma llena de ira…-No puedes hacer nada con ésta?!...-Reclamó la princesa gritando furiosa.

Goku bajó la mirada…

-No puedo hacerlo con ésta máquina, no soportaría el tratamiento que debo aplicar para el príncipe…-Explico con una voz culpable por no poder ayudar, Bulma lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó hacia una pared, todos se alarmaron pero el joven Goku les indicó que dejaran a la princesa golpearlo.

-Esa..Esa es una pésima excusa! Vas a decirme que sólo por el hecho de no tener una cámara de recuperación más avanzada no puedes curar a vegeta de su enfermedad?! Dónde está tu compromiso saiyajin?! Él es el príncipe!...-Le gritó desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Goku no pudo verla a los ojos, se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Sin el equipo necesario, es más imposible que el tratamiento haga efecto; si lo hiciera manualmente no podría abarcar todos su sistema circulatorio, es imposible, y tengo que inyectar el antibiótico en los puntos clave de su sistema sanguíneo para que se distribuya por todo su cuerpo, pues una sola partícula de virus que quede ciega podría volver a atacar no solo su sistema circulatorio sino todos sus órganos vitales…-Explicó apretando sus puños mientas que Bulma poco a poco aflojaba su agarre.

La princesa lo dejó libre pero ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, Nappa, Radizt y los demás estaban en shock, realmente tendrían que ver morir al príncipe? Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Goku no podía creer que después de todo no podría superar este reto, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no se le ocurría otra manera de aplicar el antibiótico.

-Talvez esto pueda ayudarles…-Se escuchó una voz viniendo de la entrada del laboratorio, inmediatamente todos voltearon.

-Zu bon?...-Susurró la peliazul al ver a su hermano con una actitud muy confiada.

-Miren por la ventana…-Dijo señalando hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Bulma corrió al igual que Goku; al ver lo que su hermano traía los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas y las fuerzas de Goku se restauraron.

-Esa es, una máquina de recuperación?!...-Preguntó Gokú más que sorprendido.

-Así es, es un regalo del planeta Tsuki como tratado de paz entre el planeta Tsufur y ellos, pero creo, que por ahora ustedes la necesitan más que nosotros…-Dijo el joven dándole esperanzas a todos lo que estaban presentes, Bulma corrió hacia su hermano y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abrazó.

-Gracias, hermano…-Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus azules ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder! Que la instalen lo más rápido posible para que Kakaroto haga lo que tiene que hacer!...-Ordenó Nappa movilizando a todos los presentes.

Trasladaron el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Vegeta a la otra cámara de recuperación mientras Goku terminaba de preparar el antibiótico necesario para inyectarlo en el príncipe, él no estaba 100% seguro de que esto funcionaría, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente convencido, es que valía la pena intentarlo.

 _Unos minutos después…_

-Hay que sujetarlo bien, puede que sienta extremo calor al interior de su cuerpo pero eso será solo por unos segundos, no hay nada por qué alarmarse…-Les explicó el joven activando la seguridad dentro de la cámara de recuperación.

De inmediato unas bandas metálicas sujetaron el cuerpo del príncipe y dos brazos mecánicos se colocaron frente a los brazos de Vegeta con la sustancia que sería inyectada en la sangre del de cabello en flama; Bulma rezaba porque diera resultado, al igual que Nappa, Radizt y Zubon quienes estaban observando a cierta distancia.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos!...

….

 _-""Dónde estoy? Cuándo estoy?.. He muerto? Sigo vivo? Todo esto me confunde, tengo la impresión de que me encuentro vivo, pero no me siento vivo. Estoy solo en este gran infinito, tal como me he sentido toda mi vida… No… No toda mi vida… Ella, que se metió a la fuerza en mi realidad, sin pedir permiso de nadie; insolente, me irritas la mayor parte del tiempo, y la otra me haces sentir tan vacío cuando tú no estás… Por qué? Porqué siempre estás allí? Me pregunto si estarás consciente de lo mucho que te necesito?""_

 _-""Mi cuerpo está entumecido, no puedo escuchar nada, pero puedo verla, puedo ver su silueta, estás aquí conmigo, Bulma… no puedo distinguir bien los detalles de su rostro, pero ese llamativo cabello azul es inconfundible, es ella. También puedo distinguir a Nappa y Radizt, y hay alguien con ellos, su cabello tiene una forma muy extraña, quien será?""_

 _-""Puedo escuchar algo a lo lejos, es llanto, de una mujer, será Bulma? Qué es lo que está pasando? Mi vista se nubla, siento mi cuerpo más adormecido, pero no puedo permitirme morir, no sin antes haber hablado con ella, no lo haré…""_

 _-""Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, mi mente me está engañando, todo está en silencio, pero no sé si es porque he perdido la audición o porque finalmente he muerto, siento algo diferente, algo me está sujetando fuerte, se siente helado, y metálico, no comprendo que está pasando… Ah! Qué es esto?! Algo acaba de ser introducido en mi cuerpo! Un líquido! Me quema! Ah! No puedo soportarlo! Me estoy quemando por dentro! Siento como ese líquido está recorriendo mi cuerpo y quemando poco a poco! Qué significa todo esto?! Estoy muriendo?! Estoy cayendo en las llamas del inframundo?! Ya no lo soporto más! Mi cuerpo no lo soporta más! Bulma! Cuanto he deseado consumar nuestro matrimonio, pero no podremos hacerlo nunca..He llegado a mis límites..No puedo seguir.."_

…..

-Vegeta resiste por favor!...-Le gritaba Bulma desde fuera de la máquina.

-Rápido! Hay que normalizar su presión! Se está acelerando desenfrenadamente!...-Gritó Goku a sus asistentes quienes de inmediato aplicaron los sedantes y estabilizaron la presión sanguínea del príncipe.

Los sonidos en los monitores regresaron a la normalidad, eso indicaba que el cuerpo de Vegeta se encontraba estable y solo quedaba esperar los efectos del antibiótico.

-De nuevo ha perdido la consciencia, pero es algo normal, su cuerpo estaba débil y había la posibilidad de que no soportara el antibiótico, pero parece que lo ha logrado…-Dijo el joven médico con una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Luego de un breve momento para asimilar las palabras de Gokú, todos comenzaron a saltar y gritar de alegría, su príncipe finalmente estaba fuera de peligro.

-Esas son..Buenas noticias…-Susurró Nappa sonriendo e intentando no dar paso al brote de lágrimas de alegría que venían de sus ojos.

-Él lo hizo, logró ganar esta batalla…-Dijo Radizt sintiéndose admirado por la fuerza del príncipe Vegeta y aliviado por saber que seguía con vida.

En cuanto a los otros hombres, algunos gritaban de alegría y otros se daban la mano entre sí…-Gracias al cielo el príncipe Vegeta está a salvo!...-Exclamó uno de ellos…-Y gracias al cielo tenemos al guerrero Kakaroto, imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si él no estuviera aquí…-Comentó otro de ellos, sus compañeros asintieron pero de inmediato notaron algo…-Oigan, dónde está Kakaroto?

En otra sala del palacio…

-Princesa Bulma?...-Le llamó una voz a la joven princesa quien estaba de pie frente a una ventana contemplando el horizonte.

-Gokú…-Respondió ella mirando al joven médico con una ojos tan brillantes y nostálgicos a punto de llorar.

-Se encuentra bien alteza?...-Preguntó al verla con ese semblante.

-Si me encuentro bien?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa…-Mi esposo está vivo gracias a ti, no puedo estar mejor…-Le dijo sonriendo y dejando salir un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Goku sonrió serio y luego hizo una reverencia…-Fue un placer ser de ayuda…-Respondió mientras Bulma intentaba no explotar en llanto, almenos no aún.

-Debemos revisar los avances del príncipe…-Dijo indicándole a la princesa que se dirigiera al laboratorio, ella asentó y caminó hacia adelante siendo seguida por el joven médico.

 _Mientras tanto en la oficina del Rey Vegeta…_

-Y esto está confirmado?...-Preguntó el Rey revisando el informe que uno de sus subordinados le había entregado.

-Totalmente su majestad, esta mañana recibimos la señal, tal parece que la envió alguien que no es originario de ese planeta, o de lo contrario no tendría conocimiento sobre esta tecnología y mucho menos sobre nosotros…-Explicó el saiyajin con una actitud seria al Rey que analizaba los hechos.

-Ya veo, pues debemos encargarnos de esto nosotros mismos, pero antes, hay que esperar que el príncipe Vegeta mejore de salud; sabemos de dónde podría ser este sujeto?...-Preguntó sentándose en su silla con una pose seria.

-No, no lo sabemos…-Respondió el saiyajin un poco apenado.

-Bueno, ese no es el problema; dime de nuevo como se llama ese planeta que se encuentra en la vía láctea.

-Es el planeta Tierra….

….

 _-"Qué es esto? Sigo Vivo?... Dónde estoy? Cuándo estoy? Veo una luz brillante a lo lejos… Se está haciendo cada vez más grande y brillante, logro ver algo.. azul?"_

-Vegeta me oyes?!

-" _Es Bulma?_ "…-Bul ma?

La peliazul logró escuchar el débil sonido de la voz de Vegeta, y cómo sus ojos se abrían poco a poco; Bulma comenzó a temblar, no podía aguantarlo más, y sin importarle nada más se lanzó al príncipe para abrazarlo y derramar lágrimas sin parar…-Estúpido Vegeta! Hiciste que me preocupara!...-Le dijo entre sollozos sin poder parar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

El pelinegro, que aún seguía débil sentía el fuerte agarre de los brazos de la mujer, pensó en reclamarle y pedirle que se separara, pero no quería sentirla lejos, él también había deseado abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas desde que partió del planeta Vegetto, así que simplemente se la dejó pasar.

Nappa, Radizt y Gokú observaban con una sonrisa aquella escena; Vegeta había sido trasladado a su habitación y se encontraba en su cama, solo los tres guerreros se encontraban con ellos, pero su concentración fue interrumpida cuando el Rey en persona entró por la puerta de la habitación; de inmediato todos hicieron una reverencia, incluyendo Bulma que se percató de la presencia del hombre mientras soltaba su agarre del cuello de Vegeta.

-Espero no interrumpir…-Bromeó el hombre, Bulma sonrió y Vegeta intentó levantarse para saludar a su padre, pero el Rey Vegeta lo detuvo rápidamente…-No tengas cuidado hijo, quédate cómo estás…-Le ordenó con una mirada seria.

-Padre, que gusto verte…-Le dijo el joven príncipe, el Rey se dio la vuelta y sonrió, esto lo hizo porque no le gustaba que sus subordinados vieran su lado amable.

-Me alegro que te encuentres…-Respondió sin más detalles…-Quiero que conozcas al guerrero Goku…-Le dijo volteando hacia donde se encontraba el joven médico, Goku sintiéndose nervioso se puso rígido e hizo una reverencia ante el príncipe….-Estoy seguro que no ha sido presentado, éste joven es el responsable de haberte salvado la vida…-Le presentó el Rey colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Vegeta lo miró de pies a cabeza y frunció el entrecejo…-Kakaroto verdad?...-Preguntó recordando el rostro del guerrero.

-S..Si su alteza…-Dijo titubeando, quería decirle que se llamaba Goku pero no le pareció correcto importunar a su príncipe y general que además acaba de ser rescatado de las garras de la muerte.

-Gracias por tu trabajo…-Respondió simple, Gokú ya se lo esperaba, así que asentó y sonrió serio.

-Bueno dicho esto, será mejor que dejemos descansar al príncipe Vegeta, tiene que recuperar muchas fuerzas…-Dijo ordenándoles a sus hombres salir de la habitación, sin embargo, cuando Bulma dio un paso hacia afuera, Vegeta la sostuvo de la mano sorprendiendo y ruborizando a la joven princesa.

Sin decir nada más, todos abandonaron el lugar dejando a Bulma y Vegeta solos, ella lo miró a los ojos y él sostuvo más suave y delicadamente su mano, atrayéndola más cerca de él…-Bulma, hay algo que quiero decirte…-Le dijo el hombre poniendo más ruborizada a la chica.

-Si? Vegeta?...-Atendió ella sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Vegeta.

-Yo..Quiero darte las gracias…-Respondió el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la princesa.

-Agradecerme?...-Replicó ella aún sorprendida.

-Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto…-Le dijo con una expresión sincera, pero Bulma se apenó por esas palabras ya que sabía que el verdadero héroe era el joven médico.

-Pero, Vegeta, yo no fui quien…Es decir, yo no….-Titubeó la peliazul.

-No me refería a eso…-Interrumpió él.

-Entonces?...-Preguntó confundida.

Vegeta levantó su mano y tomó unos cabellos de Bulma, los llevó hasta su rostro y sintió su aroma; Bulma estaba más que ruborizada pero no le importó, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Vegeta, él la miró apasionado, subió su mano por entre los cabellos de la peliazul hasta llegar a su rostro, acarició su suave mejilla y la llevó hasta él para darle un tierno beso.

Bulma sintió como los cálidos y ásperos labios de Vegeta la estaban consumiendo, creyó que sería extraño, pero al contrario, fue como si conociera al príncipe de años, como si por mucho tiempo hubiese estado deseando ese momento.

 _-"Vegeta, besas tan bien"_

 _-"El cuerpo de Bulma es suave, y huele maravillosamente"_

 _-"Quiero estar contigo, así, para siempre"_

 _-"Nunca más te dejaré sola, eres lo único que me importa ahora"_

Esa noche, Bulma durmió al lado de Vegeta…

…

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**_

 _ **Lamento muuucho haberme perdido tanto tiempo pero enserio han pasado muchas cosas, en fin, ya estoy finalmente de vacaciones y espero poder avanzar todo lo que he planeado avanzar.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, creo que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia y me llevó tiempo terminarlo, pero al final lo logré :D ya sabemos más detalles de la vida de Goku como médico y lo más importante, Bulma y Vegeta finalmente están juntos, pero este no es el final, no no no… Esto apenas inicia, se vienen nuevos obstáculos para la pareja que deberán superar si quieren de verdad formar una familia, pero eso lo sabremos en e próximo capítulo :D en fin! Gracias por la espera! Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima! ;) ;) :* :***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: El viaje al planeta Tierra**_

 _ **Hooolaa Lectores! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia! Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, en verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo :"D muchas gracias!**_

 _ **También quiero recordarles que pueden seguirme en Tumblr como Hopeson8z.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y que me apoyen siguiendo esta historia n.n**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

…

La luz invade la gran habitación y cae directamente sobre el rostro de un soñoliento y atractivo príncipe. Aturró sus ojos al sentir el rayo de luz sobre ellos, colocó una mano frente a él y lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver el amanecer del nuevo día; de inmediato se lamentó por tener que levantarse y reanudar sus obligaciones, ya que, finalmente se había curado de su enfermedad.

Dejó caer su brazo sobre las sábanas y almohadas y fue entonces cuando recordó que algo muy importante no estaba allí.

-Bulma!

Se dijo para sí mismo, de inmediato se puso en pie y sonrió como tramando una maldad.

-Finalmente podré hacerlo…-Se dijo a sí mismo apretando los puños, sin embargo recordó algo muy importante que interrumpió la felicidad de su plan…-Pero, cómo debo hacerlo?

 _Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…_

-Debes de mantenerlo con esa presión hasta que se suelden bien esas piezas, de contrario podrían agujerarse o soltarse al momento de utilizar el arma…-Explicaba Bulma a uno de sus asistentes mientras trabajaban en la producción de nuevas armas.

-Princesa! Qué debemos hacer con esto?...-Le llamó otro de los asistentes, la peliazul atendió de inmediato.

-Colóquenlos en la mesa de allá, son los planos para la expansión de la fortaleza, debo discutirlos con el rey Vegeta más tarde…-Les indicó a todos.

Bulma había tomado el mando del laboratorio, aunque era más hábil trabajando sola, no le molestaba tener compañía, además tenían mucho trabajo y no permitirían que de nuevo alguien amenazara a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo.

-Alteza, mandó usted a llamar?...-Le preguntó Radizt caminando hacia la joven pelieazul.

-Ah si…-Titubeó ella volteando hacia el hombre…-Bueno..Cómo decirlo..Vegeta..Ya desayunó?...-Preguntó apenada y ruborizada, aún se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que ella y Vegeta ya eran una pareja.

Radizt sonrió…-Le llevaron su desayuno hace unos minutos…-Informó a la joven mujer quien estaba muy ruborizada.

 _Y en la oficina de Vegeta…_

-Necesita desayunar rápidamente, su majestad quiere hablar con usted cuando termine de hacer el papeleo…-Le informó Nappa mientras Vegeta comía y bebía sin parar, después de todo, había pasado casi 2 semanas sin comer bien.

-Bien…-Se limitó a decir concentrándose en su comida…-Oye Nappa…-Le dijo una vez acabó.

-Si?...-Preguntó él.

-Dónde está Bulma?...-Preguntó serio mirando hacia otra parte, Nappa sonrió.

-Creo que está en el laboratorio, trabajando en las nuevas armas…-Le dijo con una sonrisa al príncipe; éste no dijo nada más, solo tomó nota mental de aquello, talvez iría a ver a Bulma antes que a su padre.

Vegeta y Nappa iniciaron con el papeleo, debían revisar y firmar informes acerca del incidente ocurrido unas semanas antes, debían especificar armas, número de hombres y habilidades de estos, de esta forma prevendrían futuros ataques al planeta Vegetto.

-Oye..Nappa…-Le llamó el príncipe dejando de escribir por un momento.

-Si alteza?...-Respondió el hombre serio.

-Cuánto hace que trabajas para el Rey?...-Preguntó mirándolo seriamente, Nappa se sorprendió de tal pregunta.

-Mucho antes que usted naciera Alteza…-Le respondió mirándolo extrañado.

Vegeta bajó la mirada y luego miró hacia el lado contrario con una mirada un tanto extraña para Nappa, jamás había visto esa expresión antes en el orgulloso príncipe.

-Oye Nappa, puedo preguntarte algo?...-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Claro alteza…-Le dijo el fornido.

-Bueno..Cómo sabes cuándo..? Tú sabes..Cómo estás seguro cuando una mujer está…? Tú me comprendes…Disfrutando….-Vegeta no podía soportar tener que preguntarle esto a alguien, y honestamente su pregunta no estaba clara, de no haber sido que estaba con Nappa, el hombre que prácticamente lo crio, no hubiese recibido respuesta alguna.

Nappa sonrió y miró al príncipe serio…-Se refiere al hacer el amor con una mujer?...-Preguntó colocando una mano sobre su barbilla.

Vegeta lo miró en shock y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…-Ah..Ah..AAAHH! OLVIDALO!..-Gritó avergonzado volviendo a escribir desesperadamente.

Nappa sabía mejor que nadie que para el orgulloso príncipe hacer este tipo de preguntas eran la muerte…-Príncipe, quiere decir que usted jamás ha consumado el matrimonio con la princesa?...-Le preguntó mirándolo serio.

Vegeta volvió a ruborizarse y luego hizo un puchero…-Por supuesto que no Nappa, no soy del tipo que fuerza a una mujer…-Dijo sintiéndose algo molesto por tal pregunta.

-Bueno, me enorgullece príncipe…-Le elogió el hombre fornido a su pupilo.

-Hmmp! No necesito que me halagues…-Refunfuñó el joven pelinegro.

-Príncipe Vegeta, con todo respeto, debe mirarla a los ojos y asegurarle que todo estará bien, y si ella está convencida de ello, lo dejará explorarla como desee…-Le respondió mirando al príncipe con una mirada fulminante.

Vegeta comprendió y sintió como un rayo de conocimiento atravesaba su mente seguido de una corriente caliente correr por su espina dorsal.

 _-"Así que así funciona"…-_ Pensó el príncipe con una imaginación ardiente, por su mente pasaron un sinfín de ideas y cines mentales, sin embargo…

-*Cof* *Cof* Alteza…-Le llamó un subordinado sintiendo un aura extraña en la habitación.

Vegeta reaccionó de inmediato levantándose de su silla…-Qué sucede?...-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Su Majestad lo manda a llamar…-Dijo el subordinado algo nervioso rascando su mejilla…-" _Porqué será que me siento caliente?.._ "…-Se preguntó nervioso mientras Vegeta regresaba a su actitud de príncipe orgulloso.

-Iré de inmediato…-Dijo caminando como hombre orgulloso hacia la salida.

Nappa solo estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, y mientras Vegeta caminaba hacia la salida, pudo ver la ilusión de un pequeño y enojón principito convertirse en un hombre adulto, estaba muy orgulloso de él…

 _Y en el laboratorio…_

-Bien, hemos terminado con el nuevo arsenal de armas, yo creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso para almorzar y luego seguir con las naves…-Sugirió la princesa a sus subordinados quienes estaban más que de acuerdo con la moción….-Nos veremos en 2 horas si?...-Les dijo a los hombres mientras ella disimuladamente se dirigió a prisa al ala sur del castillo, donde se encontraba la oficina de Vegeta.

En el trayecto soltó su cabello, acomodó su ropa y levantó su busto, no había visto a Vegeta en todo el día desde que amaneció, y este era su primer día desde que se recuperó de su enfermedad….-" _Me siento nerviosa pero no puedo esperar más tiempo! He planeado todo para este día: Un paseo bajo las lunas y estrellas, una cena romántica con velas, talvez Nappa y Radizt tocando algo de música para nosotros, y al final de la noche, él y yo solos en nuestra habitación… Aaaahhh! Será perfecto!.."…-_ Bulma saltaba de alegría en su mente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su cuerpo se erizó solo de pensar en lo que pasaría después, lo había esperado y finalmente podría hacerse realidad.

-Oh Alteza!...-Le llamó una voz conocida que hizo despertar a la princesa de su cine mental, ella lo reconoció de inmediato y él hizo una reverencia.

-Gokú, que sorpresa…-Saludó ella con una sonrisa…-Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías en el hospital…-Preguntó curiosa.

-De hecho estaba buscándola y en este momento me dirigía al laboratorio…-Le respondió el amable joven.

-Ah sí? Necesitabas algo?...-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Bueno, es que el Rey Vegeta nos mandó a llamar a usted y a mí, quiere que vayamos a su oficina en este momento…-Le informó el joven señalando la dirección hacia la oficina.

-Oh ya veo, y dijo para qué?...-Preguntó la peliazul.

-No dio detalles, solo pidió que nos reuniéramos con él lo más rápido posible…-Explicó el joven médico Goku.

-Está bien, vamos…-Le dijo la princesa siguiendo al joven pelinegro.

Al llegar los guardias los dejaron pasar y Bulma se detuvo en seco al ver frente a ella un rostro familiar.

-Ve..Vegeta…-Titubeó nerviosa poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Bulma…-Respondió él sorprendido de encontrarse con la peliazul, Vegeta pensaba que la vería hasta en la noche.

-Después pueden resolver sus asuntos maritales, hay algo importante que quiero decirles a ustedes tres…-Les llamó el Rey muy serio haciendo sentir apenados a los príncipes quienes se colocaron frente a su escritorio. El hombre hizo una pausa y luego los miró serio…-Hace 10 días recibimos una señal de emergencia de un planeta desconocido para nosotros, no sabíamos si era un error o si alguien estaba jugando una broma, sin embargo la señal volvió a emitirse 3 días después e indicaba que un enemigo poderoso había llegado a invadir ese planeta y que sus fuerzas eran inútiles contra dicho enemigo…-Explicó el Rey con mucha seriedad mostrándoles los documentos que contenían dicho mensaje.

-Pero porqué nos contactó a nosotros? Quién es éste sujeto?...-Preguntó Vegeta con su típico tono malhumorado.

-No sabemos su nombre, pero afirmó ser originario del planeta Tsufur, y por lo tanto no podemos ignorar su llamada…-Explicó el hombre ante la mirada sorprendida de los príncipes y el joven Goku.

-Alguien del planeta Tsufur?...-Preguntó la princesa sintiendo una inquietud en su pecho.

-Así es, y la señal provino de un planeta azul en la vía láctea a la que llama "Tierra"…

En ese momento Bulma sintió desmayarse, un pálido recorrió su rostro y sus ojos se desorbitaron…-Yamcha…-Susurró.

-Usted sabe de quién se trata, princesa?...-Preguntó el hombre al escuchar un balbuceo.

Bulma reaccionó e intentó calmarse, los miró a todos y luego sonrió…-Es posible que sea un sirviente del castillo de mi padre, supe que se había marchado al planeta azul hace unos meses…-Respondió sonriendo nerviosa, Vegeta la miró…

 _Flashback…_

 _-""Ya veo… Quien era él?."".._

 _-""Un amigo de la infancia, un sirviente""…_

 _-""Era solo un plebeyo. Un gran problema para ti..""_

 _-""Ese no era un problema para mí!""...-_

 _-""Talvez no lo era para ti, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros no decidimos con quien casarnos, esa es una decisión de nuestros padres; y ellos jamás te dejarían casarte con un plebeyo""…-Respondió el joven muy serio tratando de calmar a la peliazul._

 _-*Tiene razón*…-Pensó la joven haciendo un puchero._

 _-""Y hace cuánto sucedió eso?""..._

 _-""Una semana""…_

 _-""Oh… Ahora entiendo por qué me odias. Fue por mi culpa que tuviste que dejarlo""_

 _-""No es tu culpa! Tú lo dijiste, nuestros padres deciden con quien debemos casarnos! Además, fue una decisión unánime, él se fue de esta galaxia para olvidarse de mí""…_

 _-""A qué planeta?.""..._

 _-""A un planeta que está en la vía láctea, creo que se llama Tierra""…_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _-"Así que se trata de él.. Debí saberlo"…-_ Pensó Vegeta apretando sus puños con una furia dentro de él…-" _Por ningún motivo debo dejar que Bulma nos acompañe!_ "

-Bueno, ya que Bulma parece conocerlo bien entonces irán los tres a ese planeta, solo procura mantenerte al margen si hay una pelea…-Ordenó el Rey sin percibir que su hijo estaba a punto de estallar en furia.

-De ninguna manera! Bulma no tiene nada que hacer en ese planeta! Conmigo basta! Y a decir verdad no sé por qué has llamado a este idiota aquí!...-Gritó furioso el príncipe señalando al joven Gokú quien reaccionó indignado.

-Vegeta! Te recuerdo que ese idiota del que hablas te salvó la vida!...-Gritó Bulma colocándose al frente del pelinegro.

-Totalmente, y no se diga más, irán los tres a la Tierra y el joven Kakaroto los acompañará como apoyo médico; partirán en 1 hora ya que son 5 días de viaje…-Ordenó el Rey con voz firme derrotando al orgulloso príncipe quien solo gruñó y salió molesto de la sala.

Bulma lo miró confundida y triste, Goku no comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero debía preparar su equipo, así que pidió permiso de salir y se dirigió directamente a su casa.

 _Unos minutos mas tarde en la habitacion de Bulma y Vegeta..._

-Vegeta qué fue eso?...-Preguntó la peliazul algo molesta y confundida por la actitud del principe.

-No sé de qué estás hablando...-Respondio él indiferente mientras empacaba sus armas. Bulma comprendió que no quería hablar del asunto y se limito a un suspiro.

Vegeta se dirigió a su closet para sacar una armadura y colocarsela en lugar de su vestimenta de príncipe, entonces Bulma caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás. Es difícil explicar la gran sorpresa que se llevó el pelinegro al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer abrazarlo.

-Vegeta, lamento todo esto...-Dijo ella abrazandolo, él reaccionó de inmediato.

 _-"Se está disculpando? Acaso sabe que es lo que me molesta?"_...-Pensó el joven principe comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Te prometo que no me involucrare en la pelea para no darte disgustos...-Dijo ella inocentemente regresando a Vegeta su mal humor.

El orgulloso principe soltó el abrazo de Bulma y luego la miró molesto, Bulma se sintió confundida y sorprendida al ver la reacción del pelinegto, eso la molestó.

-Vegeta qué es lo que te sucede?!...-Preguntó molesta al ver que Vegeta la ignoraba.

Pero él no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación hacia la nave en la que viajarían; Bulma lo miró indignada, molesta y confundida, golpeó una mesa y se lanzó a la cama gruñendo y cruzando los brazos..

- _"Qué es lo que le pasa a Vegeta? Hace un rato estaba bien y ahora está molesto y no tengo idea del porqué"_...-Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo...- _"Sin embargo..".._.-Se dijo bajando su semblante a triste...- _"Así no era como quería pasar este día.."_...-Se lamentó dejando brillar sus ojos por las lagrimas que querian salir.

...

-Segun el informante el enemigo es fuerte, sin embargo no dudo en que tu fuerza será más que suficiente para acabarlo...-Le dijo el Rey Vegeta a su hijo antes de que éste subiera a la nave, el principe se mantuvo serio y luego volteó para entrar...-Vegeta...-Le llamo el hombre con voz firme, él volteó indiferente sin decir una palabra...-Cuida a Bulma, porque si algo le sucede debido a tus caprichos, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo pagues...-Vegeta sintio una corriente fría recorrer su espalda, entonces comprendió que su padre iba enserio.

No dijo nada, tragó saliva y asentó prometiendo que no pasaría tal cosa; el hombre lo miró serio y luego dio la vuelta para retirarse, y justo en ese momenyo Bulma iba llegando, así que inmediatamente su semblante cambió a uno amable y alegre.

-Bulma! Ten mucho cuidado querida...-Le despidió con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

-S..Si su majestad, gracias...-Respondió sonriente y ruborizada; siguió caminando y vio a Vegeta a lo lejos...-" _Ojala Vegeta fuera tan amable y bueno como su padre"_...-Pensó suspirando decepcionada.

-Achu!*

-Se encuentra bien alteza?...-Preguntó amablemente el joven médico al escuchar el estornudo del príncipe.

-Si si…-Respondió de mala gana pasando su dedo sobre su nariz.

Bulma entró en la nave, miró a Vegeta y él la vio a ella…-Hmmp!...-Bufaron ambos apartando la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-Joven Goku!...-Saludó con una sonrisa la peliazul al joven pelinegro, quien correspondió alzando su mano para saludarla.

-Alteza! Que gusto verla…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No seas bobo, te vi hace una hora!...-Bromeó ella dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

-Sí, es verdad jajaja…-Respondió él sonriendo.

Vegeta crujió los dientes y apretó sus puños…-Oigan estúpidos! No es momento de estar jugando! Debemos irnos en este momento! A no ser que quieran quedarse, después de todo no los necesito!...-Les gritó furioso a ambos quienes reaccionaron de inmediato.

-" _Ay que mal humor_ "…-Pensó el joven Gokú haciendo un puchero.

Bulma bajó su semblante molesta por la actitud de Vegeta…-OYE! TEN CUIDADO COMO ME LLAMAS IDIOTA! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME TRATES ASÍ POR MUY PRINCIPITO QUE SEAS!...-Le gritó molesta, Vegeta gruñó y luego solo la miró molesto.

-Como quieras…-Respondió indiferente caminando hacia su habitación en la nave y tomando sus cosas, Bulma se quedó callada, sorprendida de no haber recibido un grito de parte de Vegeta como acostumbraba hacer cuando discutían.

-" _Wow, la princesa Bulma es capaz de hacer callar al príncipe Vegeta! Impresionante…_ "…-Pensó Gokú muy sorprendido e ignorante de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

-Es increíble que podamos llegar a la vía láctea en tan solo 5 días con esta nave!...-Exclamó Gokú admirando el centro de comandos en la nave, que Bulma estaba pilotando.

-Me gustaría llevarme el crédito por ello pero fue mi hermano quien mejoró el sistema de propulsión de la nave, aunque el nuevo combustible en el que estoy trabajando puede mejorar la garantía de vida del motor…-Explicó Bulma concentrada en la computadora pero sonriente.

-Aun así es impresionante…-Halagó el joven médico a la peliazul quien correspondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta que daba de las habitaciones al cuarto de control se abrió y Vegeta apareció con un pantalón de pijama, una toalla en su cuello y un vaso con bebida energizante que él bebía desde una pajilla*..

-Alteza! Que gusto verlo!...-Saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, pero solo fue vilmente ignorado por el orgulloso príncipe…-" _Creo que sigue odiándome_ "…-Pensó Gokú haciendo una expresión de risa nerviosa en su interior.

-Bulma, dónde está mi ropa?...-Preguntó toscamente a la joven quien seguía concentrada en su computadora y no daba importancia a la actitud de Vegeta.

-En el armario Vegeta…-Respondió tranquila e indiferente.

-Imposible! En ese armario solo hay unos trajes extraños y ridículos…-Respondió serio.

-Esa es tu ropa Vegeta…-Contestó Bulma mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora.

-Qué dices?!...-Gritó molesto el príncipe apretando sus puños…-Yo no me pondré esas ropas tan ridículas! Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!...-Se quejó poniéndose rojo de lo enfadado que estaba.

-Si no quieres pues anda desnudo…-Respondió indiferente mientras que Gokú intentaba contener la risa en una esquina lejos de donde estaba a pareja.

-Pero qué grosera!...-Refunfuñó antes de retirarse a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Bulma intentaba no reírse al darse cuenta que había ganado este round, aunque considerando que pasarían 5 días metidos en una nave, talvez era mejor no provocar a Vegeta..

Unas horas después…

-Muy bien! He terminado con la instalación de comandos automáticos!...-Exclamó Bulma feliz y estirándose en la silla…-Ahora ya puedo descansar…-Se dijo sonriendo y levantándose de su lugar para ir a la nevera por una cerveza.

-No se supone que no beba si va pilotar?...-Preguntó Gokú en tono de broma a ver como la peliazul se tomaba de un trago una lata de cerveza.

-Jaja no seas desconfiado Goku! Para eso instalé los comandos automáticos, además no pienso estar sentada en esa silla los últimos 4 días con 17 horas…-Respondió tomando otra cerveza de la nevera.

Goku sonrió y la puerta que daba al cuarto de control se abrió dejando ver al orgulloso príncipe vistiendo un suéter color mostaza con unos pantalones beige; el joven pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo con tales ropas.

-Mmm te vez bien así…-Elogió Bulma tomando su segunda cerveza y girando hacia el lado contrario.

-Tch!...-Se limitó a quejarse el orgulloso pelinegro volteando hacia la nevera para sacar una bebida.

-" _Parece que será un largo viaje_ "…-Pensó Gokú riendo nervioso…

….

 _Día 2…_

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES O NO! TE ORDENO QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE PUSISTE LA NEVERA!...-Gritaba una mujer furiosa por toda la nave mientras perseguía a Vegeta.

-NO TENGO PORQUÉ DECIRTELO! Y AUNQUE TE DIJERA NO SERVIRÍA DE NADA PUES TE ACABASTE TODAS LAS CERVEZAS!...-Respondió a gritos el príncipe mientras se encerraba en la habitación para evitar los gritos de la mujer.

-Vegeta! Oye!...-Le llamaba la peliazul mientras daba golpes a la puerta…-Vegeta! Ábreme ya!...-Seguía gritando furiosa.

Al otro lado de la nave, en una cómoda y limpia cama, se encontraba el joven Gokú, devorando toda su ración de comida mientras leía un libro de chistes, él se estaba divirtiendo, ya que se había colocado unos tapones en los oídos y no podía escuchar la discusión de la pareja.

 _Día 3…_

-" _Vaya! Ya van 6 horas y los príncipes aún no discuten, talvez hicieron las pases_ "…-Pensó Gokú con su cepillo de dientes en la boca, tenía los ojos entreabiertos ya que recién despertaba y su cabello estaba desaliñado.

-Oh, hola Gokú…-Saludó la peliazul sonriente con una toalla sobre sus hombros y su cabello un poco húmedo.

-Alteza! Se despertó temprano…-Exclamó el joven médico al verla muy enérgica y feliz.

-Si bueno..A veces hay cosas que te suben el ánimo sabes jajaja…-Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-"Que raro, no la había visto de tan buen humor desde que nos subimos a ésta nave"…-Pensó Gokú sospechando de la actitud de la princesa, sin embargo, no había terminado de pensar cuando..

-BUUULMAAAAAA!...-Se escuchó un grito despavorido por toda la nave que hizo que ésta retumbara.

-Como te dije, hay cosas que te alegran el día…-Repitió la joven sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente al centro de control.

Desde la planta baja de la nave, el príncipe Vegeta llegó corriendo con una montaña de ropa color rosa encima, sin embargo él estaba más rojo que un tomate…-CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITA?!...-Le gritó sin lograr que la mujer se perturbara si quiera un poco.

-No sé a lo que te refieres…-Dijo alegando ignorancia.

-TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE A LO QUE ME REFIERO! MIRA MI ROPA! TODA ES DE ESE ASQUEROSO COLOR!...-Gritó furioso mostrándole a Bulma toda su ropa tornada de color rosa.

-De qué hablas Vegeta? No tengo idea de por qué estás exasperado…-Respondió la mujer con un rostro totalmente calmado y aparentando no saber nada.

El príncipe crujió sus dientes y tiró la ropa al suelo saliendo furioso de la base, Bulma esperó escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, sonrió y sacó de su blusa un calcetín rojo…-Veremos si vuelve a ensuciar mi ropa con su apestoso sudor…-Se dijo sonriendo con una mirada maquiavélica.

 _Día 4…_

-VEGETA!...-Se escuchó un grito despavorido por toda la nave que hizo que Gokú derramara su bebida que recién sacaba del refrigerador.

- _"Demonios! Y ahora qué?!_ "…-Pensó el pelinegro sintiéndose frustrado y cansado de las discusiones de la pareja.

El orgulloso príncipe se encontraba entrenando en la planta baja de la nave dónde se encontraba el cuarto de gravedad; éste le permitía aumentar y disminuir la gravedad al punto más adecuado para su entrenamiento, por supuesto esto había sido un invento de Bulma al estar cansada de tener que mandar a arreglar el jardín…

-VEGETA! MALDITO!...-Se vio a la peliazul entrar a la cámara de gravedad furiosa, desactivandola, pero el príncipe no mostró reacción alguna más que quedar de pie y espaldas a ella.

-No vengas a interrumpir mi entrenamiento por alguna de tus estupideces…-Le dijo serio y de espaldas, la peliazul caminó hacia él molesta y apretando los puños.

-Te parece esto…-Le dijo colocándose al frente de Vegeta…-Una estupidez?!...-Gritó mostrándole un lindo y bien dibujado mostacho en el rostro de la princesa.

Vegeta permaneció serio, pero por dentro quería reírse a carcajadas…-Que lindo bigote…-Dijo dándose la vuelta para contener la carcajada a punto de explotar.

-Regresa aca maldito! No creas que vas a librarte tan facil de ésta!...-Le gritó la peliazul con la cara roja y su cabello a punto de levitarse en el aire como si fueran serpientes cascabel.

Pero Vegeta sólo la ignoró; por otro lado Goku se encontraba al lado del refrigerador esperando que la confrontacion diera su fin, tenia una lata de bebida energética en su mano que no habia podido disfrutar debido a la discusión de los príncipes _...-"Demonios en estos momentos quisiera haberme negado en venir..."_..-Pensó sintiendose cansado por las constantes peleas estupidas de la pareja.

 _ **Y el día que llegaron a la Tierra...**_

Yamcha los esperaba en el lugar donde ellos aterrizarian, esperaba con ansias conocer al Rey Vegeta del planeta Vegetto.

-Me pregunto cómo será? Debe ser un hombre muy fuerte, recuerdo que siempre se decia que los saiyajins eran la raza guerrera mas fuerte de todo el universo, así que su rey debe ser sorprendente...-Se decia a sí mismo imagimando como podria ser aquel hombre. Imaginó alguien como Nappa, con ropas reales y semblante aterrador.

-*5 minutos para aterrizar*...-Notificó la nave mientras los 3 saiyajins se paraban frente a la puerta de la nave.

Yamcha sintio una presencia muy fuerte en el cielo, alzó su cabeza y logro ver una luz que resplandecia en el cielo, era como una estrella pero cada vez se hacia mas grande y roja...-Debe ser la nave saiyajin!...-Se dijo Yamcha esperando que ésta cayera a tierra.

Como si se tratara de una meteorito la nave saiyajin entró en la atmosfera, Bulma corrió hacia los controles al sentir la gravedad de la tierra, ésta era mas ligera que la del planeta Veggeto y si no actuaba con rapidez entonces caerian en pedazos al suelo.

Como toda una experta recuperó el control de la nave forzandola a frenar 3 kilómetros antes del impacto y luego de eso fue planeando suavemente hasta conseguir un aterrizaje perfecto.

-Ahí está!...-Dijo Yamcha corriendo hacia la nave que eataba como un kilometro delante de él. Todo permanecio en silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la nave abriendose invadiò el lugar, Yamcha permaneció rigido y logró ver unas botas saiyajin asomar lentamente conforme la puerta terminaba de abrirse...-Su majestad, sea biemvenido...-Dijo Yamcha inclinandose ante el que el creia era el Rey, pero...

-Yamcha?...-Escuchó una voz llamarlo.

-" _Esa voz..."...-_ Pensó mientras un frio recorria su columna como si su cuerpo recordara como reaccionaba ante la voz de aquella mujer a la que él habia renunciado meses atras; con miedo levanto su rostro hasta tener frente a él una delgada y curvilimea mujer con cabello azul.

-En verdad eres tú!...-Saludó contenta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-BULMA?!...-Gritò horrorizado pensando que esto no era mas que un sueño en el que se reencontraba con la princesa, sorprendido por lo que eataba frente a el cayó hacia atras tropezando con sus mismos pies...-Q..Q..QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?!...-Gritó exasperado tratando de asimilar que no era un sueño sino la realidad.

-Como que qué hago aquí?! Vine a ayudarte!...- Respondió la primcesa un poco molesta al ver la reaccion aterrorizada del hombre.

-T...TU?! TU VINISTE A AYUDARME?!...-Repitió nervioso y aun confundido.

-No vino sola...-Se escuchó una voz salir de la nave. Un joven con armadura saiyajin salió de la nave con su caminar orgulloso y serio. Siendo seguido por otro joven de cabellos alborotados que vestia una armadura saiyajin color caféy verde oscuro con detalles en azul negro.

-Hola! Soy Goku!...-Saludó sonriente y despreocupado...-Tu debes ser el amigo de la princesa Bulma! Es un gusto!...-Le dijo colocandose al lado de la peliazul. Yamcha se sentia aturdido pero se levanto y saludó al joven sonriente estrechando su mano.

-Mmm y quien mas está acompañandote Bulma?...-Preguntó curioso el joven terricola mirando al malhumorado saiyajin que permanecia atrás con sus brazos cruzados.

-Grrr! Ten mas cuidado insecto! Yo soy el principe de los saiyajins!...-Respondió gritando y apretando sus puños.

-El principe?!...-Gritò Yamcha sorprendido...-Disculpe si lo ofendí alteza!...-Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia...-Pero si él es el principe entonces...

-Así es.. Él es mi esposo...-Dijo Bulma parandose al lado del orgulloso principe y guiñando un ojo traviesamente. Este gesto molestó a Vegeta quien gruñó.

-Ya basta de perder el tiempo! Hemos venido porque tú pediste auxilio!...-Grito Vegetacaminando hacia el joven quien estaba nervioso.

-Sí, es verdad, discúlpenme, aunque en este momento no puedo sentirlo, probablemente esté durmiendo así que porqué no vamos a mi casa y les explico todo?...-Respondió Yamcha presionando una capsula y lanzandola frente a el. Al momento del contacto con el suelo ésta se transformó en una camioneta lo suficientemente grande como para que los 4 viajaran en ella.

-Una capsula? Se parece mucho a la tecnologia que inventé hace 6 años...-Dijo Bulma al ver la camiometa.

-Es exactamente la misma, pero en este planeta no tenian nada parecido y no lo tendria en almenos 1 siglo, por lo que decidí mostrárselos, los terrícolas se sorprendieron al ver tal tecnología y ahora la vendo a ellos, así es como me gano la vida...-Explicó Yamcha mostrandole su caja de capsulas.

-Muy impresionante...-Elogió Bulma…-Yo sigo ocupando la misma pero un poco más mejorada…-Dijo con una sonrisa presionando un pequeño botón en su reloj que obligó a la nave a transformarse en una capsula..

-Increíble! Ahora puedes manejarlo desde objetos externos!...-Exclamó Yamcha con asombro mientras Bulma recogía la capsula y la guardaba en su estuche..

-Muy bien, entonces vamos!...-Dijo Bulma emocionada caminando hacia la camioneta que había desplegado Yamcha; siendo seguida por los 2 hombres que la acompañaban y por Yamcha quien estaba feliz de reencontrarse con la peliazul, pero...

-" _Porqué me siento tan nervioso? Es como si alguien quisiera hacerme daño"...-_ Pensó para si mismo sin notar que detras de él la figura del principe emanando un aura roja habia puesto nervioso hasta a Goku quien no comprendía porqué Vegeta habia estado de tan mal humor desde el dia que iniciaron su viaje.

Podría ser esto el inicio de un triángulo amoroso?

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**_

 _ **Me disculpo por el retraso pero honestamente andaba corta de inspiración, este capítulo no tendría mayor acción así que me fue más difícil escribirlo para procurar que no fuera tan aburrido. En fin, Vegeta, Bulma y Goku han llegado a la tierray tal parece que el orgulloso saiyajin no está contento de ver a Bulma reencontrarse con su ex. Qué pasará con ellos? Habrá olvidado completamente Bulma al que fue su primer amor? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo! Bye! Besos :* :* :* ;) ;)**_


End file.
